Les fleurs du mal
by Elea Telmar
Summary: "Ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'elle fût la seule chose que j'ai jamais réellement désiré. On me l'enleva et même les Sept Couronnes ne purent remplir le vide qu'elle avait laissé." Ils étaient le feu et la glace. A cause d'eux, tout Westeros entra en guerre.
1. Prologue: Winterfell

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR!**_

_**Avec l'année 2014 voici mon nouveau projet de fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle contiendra 13 chapitres**_**_ ._**

_**Fandom: **__  
>Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)<em>

_**Résumé: **_

"_Ce don't je suis sur, c'est qu'elle fût la seule chose que j'ai jamais réellement desire. On me l'enleva et meme les Sept Couronnes ne purent remplir le vide qu'elle avait laissé." Ils étaient le feu et la glace. Et à cause d'eux, tout Westeros entra en guerre. _

_**Disclaimer:  
><strong>__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
><em>Je prends en comptes 4 tomes de l'Intégrale pour… parler de la rebellion de Robert Baratheon...<em>

_**Random:  
>K+<strong>__. __Des elements __**MA **__à venir._

**_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Demain, dès l'aube...<strong>

Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,

Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.

J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.

Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,

Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,

Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,

Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,

Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,

Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe

Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.

Victor Hugo, _Les Contemplations,_ 1856

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue: Winterfell.<strong>_

_Lyanna_

L'été était enfin arrivé à Winterfell. La vie pouvait désormais reprendre ses droits. Les serviteurs papillonnaient de pièces en pièces tantôt astiquant les bibelots et l'argenterie tantôt nettoyant tapisseries et linge de lit. Une douce effervescence régnait dans tout le château. C'était vrai qu'ici, tout au Nord de Westeros, les hivers glaçaient tous les habitants. Cependant, ils leur apprenaient les vraies valeurs de la vie: la confiance, la fraternité. Les nordiens ressentaient avec plus d'intensité. Et les joies de l'été les transportaient.

Dans la cour, deux jeunes garçons s'entrainaient à l'escrime. Le premier venait de fêter ses vingt années. Grand, brun, vigoureux, il était l'héritier du seigneur des lieux. Son visage grave et sérieux présageait de son éducation rigoureuse. De tous les enfants Stark, Brandon avait été le plus suivi par leur père. Il lui faudrait régner sur ces terres septentrionales et les faire prospérer. Tel était le fardeau qu'il devait porter. Habile cavalier, jouteur expérimenté, bretteur émérite, il enseignait parades et bottes au benjamin de sa fratrie. Benjen exerçait son jeu de jambes, encore maladroit. Cependant, il comblait ses faiblesses par une agilité incomparable et une incroyable endurance. Du haut de ses douze ans, il vénérait son grand frère mais viellait tout de même à ne pas demeurer dans son ombre. Quelques passes plus rudes de la part de Brandon vinrent cependant à bout du garçon qui mordit la poussière.

«-Bran, je croyais que Père t'avait recommandé de ne pas l'esquinter! Que va dire Ned quand il verra Benjen tout ensanglanté?» Demanda la voix fluette et moqueuse de la seule fille née de l'union de Lord Rickard et de Lady Aloysia Stark.

«-Je dirai à Ned que Benjen souhaite grandir un peu trop vite et que, vu que je ne sais pas si Lord Arryn a fait de lui un bon escrimeur, j'ai défendu sa place.» Parada Brandon Stark en passant une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Ce dernier gémit de bonne grâce et tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

«-Bran, ta superbe arrogance te perdra!» Se moqua la jeune fille. Elle repartit, mutine:

«-Et puis je suis sûre que tu n'es pas aussi exceptionnel que tu le prétends!

-Ah, tu crois ça?» Demanda Bran, toujours partant lorsqu'on le défiait.

«-Oh que oui!» Soutint sa soeur, sourire aux lèvres.

«-Attends que je t'attrape...»

La jolie brune prit ses jambes à son cou et son frère se précipita vers elle. Benjen leur emboita le pas, le tout dans une joyeuse ingénuité. Sur leur passage les serviteurs s'écartaient, s'amusant de voir les trois enfants de Lord Stark aussi soudés et allègres. Le retour prochain d'Eddard Stark, fils prodigue devenu pupille de Jon Arryn y était aussi pour quelque chose. Après une folle course, Brandon attrapa sa soeur par les hanches et la fit virevolter dans un grand éclat de rire. Des mèches s'étaient échappées de la coiffure compliquée de la jeune fille, lui prodiguant un charme sauvage. Il la chatouilla minutieusement jusqu'à ce que la jolie brune demande grâce.

«-Alors?» Attendit Bran, amusé.

«-Quoi?

-Je viens de te prouver que j'étais bien meilleur que toi à la course, petite soeur.» Lâcha l'héritier Stark avec un sourire ravageur.

«-J'aimerai t'y voir avec tout ce fatras que je dois transporter!» Lâcha la jeune fille en désignant ses nobles atours.

«-Certes mais cela te permet d'être une ravissante demoiselle... Même si tu perds!» Se moqua Brandon. Sauf que sa soeur avait toujours détesté échouer...

«-Garde tes cajoleries pour Catelyn Tully, veux tu?» Ricana la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se dégageait.

«-Ce n'est guère fair-play.» Dit Brandon que toute joie avait déserté.

L'annonce de ses fiançailles avec l'ainée des Tully ne l'avait pas transporté de joie. Et pour cause, il était amoureux d'une autre. Son nom demeurait inconnu aux membres de sa fratrie mais nul n'ignorait que le coeur de Bran était pris. Sa soeur se mordit les lèvres, douchée. Elle venait de commettre une énorme bévue. Benjen, qui avait toujours été l'élément pacifique de la fratrie tenta:

«-Tu as juste prouvé que tu courais plus vite, c'est tout.»

Les deux ainés ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. L'innocence de leur petit frère demeurait désarmante. Les deux jeunes gens se présentèrent des excuses mutuelles et l'incident fût vite oublié.

Ils rejoignirent la cour, bras dessus- bras dessous et les garçons se remirent à l'entrainement tandis que la jeune fille s'assit au soleil et recommença à broder. A petits points réguliers, elle s'échinait à faire apparaitre un loup qui hurlait à la lune. Cette activité lui déplaisait au plus haut point malgré son aisance en couture. Le mouvement, monotone, l'engourdissait. La jolie brune aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'ébattre avec ses frères. Malheureusement, la nature l'avait faite naitre fille et elle devait se comporter comme telle. Jusqu'à récemment, elle n'avait pas tant vu les différences entre les garçons et elle. Père avait choisi de l'éduquer comme ses frères. Elle avait appris à écrire, à compter, à parler en public, à composer des vers, à chevaucher, à danser, à chanter... Quand Brandon, Benjen et autrefois Ned rejoignaient la cour pour se battre, la Septa lui enseignait la tapisserie et la broderie. Mais ça n'était que quelques heures par jour. Jusqu'à cette triste journée...

Elle s'était réveillée barbouillée. Toute la nuit son ventre l'avait faite souffrir. Elle avait relevé les draps et poussé un hurlement de frayeur. Entre ses cuisses, du sang. Affolée, elle avait ordonné qu'on appelle Mère. En pleurs, elle lui avait expliqué la situation. Alors qu'elle se voyait déjà à l'article de la mort, Lady Aloysia avait pris sa fille dans ses bras et lui avait dit:

«-Là... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu n'es plus une enfant aujourd'hui. Tu es une femme.»

La jeune fille n'avait pas bien compris ce que cela signifiait. Et puis lorsqu'elle avait rejoint ses frères après que Mère lui avait expliqué qu'elle saignerait tous les mois pendant une grande partie de sa vie, elle avait vu quelque chose de différent dans le regard de Père. Lord Rickard l'avait embrassé sur le front. Puis, il avait levé sa coupe, s'époumonant:

«- Au premier sang de ma fille.»

L'adolescente s'était empourprée alors que tous avaient repris les paroles de Père...

Depuis lors, elle se devait de préparer son trousseau. Bientôt, on la marierait. A quel Lord, elle l'ignorait encore. Mais la nouvelle des fiançailles de Brandon avaient sonné comme un coup de semonce. Vaguement, la jeune fille devinait qu'elle serait la suivante. Et que son tour ne tarderait plus. D'ailleurs, ses séances de broderies étaient de plus en plus longues, sur ordre de Mère. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de place dans sa corbeille de mariée...

Brandon et Benjen avaient délaissé l'épée pour se rabattre vers l'arc. La jolie brune observaient leurs gestes tout en s'appliquant à faire apparaitre la devise de la maison Stark: «L'hiver vient».

Benjen banda son arc et visa, longtemps. Puis, il décocha sa flèche qui se ficha à côté de la cible. Elle ne put retenir un rire cristallin qui fit se retourner ses deux frères. Bougon et vexé, Benjen lui lança:

«-Si ça t'amuse tant, viens essayer!»

La jeune fille était du même moule que Bran. Elle adorait les défis. Surtout ceux qui touchaient à un interdit. Ce n'était pas la place des demoiselles les armureries et les terrains d'essai. Vivifiée par ce pied de nez à sa condition, elle se précipita vers eux, abandonnant une nouvelle fois son ouvrage. Benjen lui présenta son arc, qu'elle saisit d'une main ferme et assurée.

Brandon prit alors la parole:

«-Il faut que tu fasses bien attention au vent. Il est encore assez fort et dévie la flèche.»

La jeune fille opina du chef et commença à bander l'arc. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle découvrit une forte résistance. Pourtant, elle poursuivit son effort. Puis, elle visa. Pendant un long moment elle demeura inerte, cherchant à calmer les battements de son coeur ainsi que les tremblements de sa main. Enfin, elle lâcha tout. Sa flèche se ficha tout au bord de la cible. Elle sautilla, fière de sa performance:

«-Lyanna!»

L'enthousiasme de l'adolescente retomba d'un coup. Elle releva la tête en direction de Père qui venait d'interrompre la fête. Sur son visage fermé, le voile de déception qu'elle y lu manquèrent de la faire fondre en larmes. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle n'était pas une fille à attendre qu'on lui fasse la cour? Brandon et Benjen se tenaient à ses côtés, prêts à la défendre face à la colère de Lord Rickard. La voix caverneuse de Père retentit de nouveau:

«-Lyanna, rejoins moi sur le champ.

-Père! Lyanna n'y est pour rien. C'est de ma faute!» Chercha à la justifier Benjen.

Lord Rickard arrêta son fils d'un geste. La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit frère et lui glissa:

«-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave...»

Benjen était très contrarié. Des pleurs lui montaient aux yeux. Lyanna lui sourit:

«-Allez, Grenouille, tu ne vas pas pleurer!»

Alors qu'elle se redressait, Brandon comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'il console leur petit frère. Benjen était encore trop jeune pour comprendre que tout n'était pas juste dans le monde. Il s'endurcirait avec les années. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Lyanna quitta la cour de sa démarche la plus souple, la tête haute. Père pourrait bien lui faire la leçon, elle se comporterait avec toute la dignité d'une demoiselle. Et d'une Stark. Lord Rickard l'attendait dans ses appartements. Il arborait la mine grave et solennelle qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Il se montrait aimant et bon, mais jamais accessible. Lyanna se souvenait des soirées au coin du feu où il leur racontaient les histoires des Sept Couronnes. Et c'est tout. Leurs seuls moments de complicité. Père soupira en la voyant et murmura:

«-Lyanna, que vais-je faire de toi?»

Question purement rhétorique et la jeune fille demeura muette.

«-Crois-tu qu'il soit approprié pour une demoiselle de ta condition de s'amuser avec des garçons?» Demanda t'il, acide.

Avec froideur, Lyanna répliqua:

«-Ils sont mes frères. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-Ne le prends pas sur ce ton!» S'offusqua Lord Rickard, visiblement furieux que sa fille ose lui tenir tête. Cette dernière ne plia pas.

«-Toute ma vie, je me suis conduite en bonne petite fille. Je me suis soumise aux ordres de ma Septa, me suis montrée assidue dans l'étude et dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait entacher ma réputation ni celle de notre Maison.»

Cette fois, Père bouillait:

«-Tu ne vois pas? Pauvre sotte! Les gens parlent! Ils t'auront vu jouer avec Brandon et Benjen...

-Et alors?

-Et alors? Lyanna, tu es une fille de Lord. Tu as un rang à tenir. Et une demoiselle je chahute pas avec ses frères.

-Mais Père...

-Lyanna, je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal. Tu as un trop noble coeur pour le voir. Mais le reste du monde n'est pas ainsi. La rumeur va courir et enfler. On dira que tu n'es pas farouche avec les jeunes gens...

-La populace a bien d'autres problèmes que de savoir qui je fréquente, Père.» Tenta Lyanna, même si elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre la partie.

«-La plèbe aime les histoires de coeur. Elle en raffole même! Lyanna, tu es jeune, belle et tout le royaume se presse pour me demander ta main. Ton mariage avec un héritier d'une bonne famille assurerait la prospérité de notre Maison. De Winterfell.

-Je le sais.

-Alors promets moi de ne plus agir comme aujourd'hui.» La prévint Lord Rickard.

Lyanna plia donc. Elle était née Stark et les Stark font toujours passer l'honneur de leur famille avant leur bonheur personnel. Cependant, elle se jura que se serait la dernière fois que Père l'empêcherait d'agir à sa guise. Comme le blizzard Lyanna pouvait se montrer radoucie mais la fureur du vent bouillonnait encore dans ses veines. A la moindre occasion, elle ravagerait de sa fureur le septentrion.

Lorsqu'elle quitta les appartements de son père, la jeune fille regagna sa chambre. Elle y trouva Mère. Elle l'attendait. Sa silhouette gracieuse et délicate se dessinait dans le contre jour. Aloysia l'invita à la rejoindre d'un mouvement fluide mais assuré. Lyanna ne se fit pas prier et se pelotonna contre elle.

«-C'est tellement injuste» Tenta la jeune fille.

«-Je sais Lyanna. Je sais. Mais tel est le monde pour nous autres, femmes.» Murmura Mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lady Stark adorait ses enfants. Elle les élevait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, leur insufflant droiture, charme et vivacité d'esprit. La dame du Nord pressa sa fille contre son coeur et expliqua:

«- Tu viens d'avoir quatorze ans. Les choses ne sont plus les mêmes désormais.

-Je sais tout ça, Mère.» Affirma Lyanna, assagie.

«-Rickard désire que tu épouses un bon mari, qui te rendra heureuse et qui t'aimera. C'est une chance que beaucoup de demoiselles n'ont pas.» Soutint Aloysia.

Elle défendait son époux car, malgré sa rigueur excessive, il était profondément bon. Incapable de montrer à sa fille à quel point il l'adorait. Maladroit sans doute. Lyanna devait en avoir conscience. Son père ne voulait que son bien.

«-Pas même vous, Mère?» S'enquit la voix fluette de Benjen.

Le benjamin Stark avait guetté le départ de sa soeur des appartements de leur père et avait décidé de la rejoindre afin de savoir s'il n'avait pas été trop dur avec elle. Lyanna l'invita à les rejoindre et il obéit d'un bond. Aloysia Stark passa la main dans les cheveux de son dernier né et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

«-Pas même moi. Je n'avais jamais vu Rickard avant qu'on nous marie. Il me fallut des années avant d'accepter notre union. Jusqu'à la naissance de Brandon je crois.» Se souvint elle avec nostalgie. Puis, elle darda de nouveau sa fille.

«-Nous t'avons élevée comme nous avons élevé nos garçons Lyanna. Tu es instruite, intelligente, fine, délicieuse. Mais apprends que telle n'est pas la place d'une femme.

-Quelle est-elle donc, Mère?»

Lady Stark se ferma de nouveau. Jamais elle n'avait pu avoir cette liberté d'esprit que Rickard avait offert à tous ses enfants. Il avait cru bien faire à l'époque. Et elle avait épaulé ce choix. Mais de tous, Lyanna était celle qui avait développé le plus fort caractère. Incapable de se taire face à une injustice, elle serait sans doute malheureuse dans son rôle d'épouse. Rickard se berçait d'illusions. Aloysia savait. Lyanna aurait un destin hors du commun. Il faudrait lui trouver un homme à sa mesure.

«-Tu le connais, Lyanna. Tu devras subvenir aux besoins de ton mari. Lui donner des enfants, particulièrement un héritier. Tenir sa maison. Le conseiller. Mais jamais tu ne seras considérée comme son égale.

-C'est absurde.» S'horrifia la jeune fille.

Lady Stark caressa les cheveux de jais de sa fille et murmura:

«-Bien sûr que ça l'est. Mais ainsi va le monde...

-Alors il faut le changer!»Assura Lyanna.

«-Tu pourras toujours essayer, mon enfant. Mais tu risques de trouver nombre de malheurs sur ta route.»

La leçon de Mère laissa Lyanna pensive. C'est alors que la corne retentit. Lady Stark et ses enfants échangèrent un sourire de connivence et se précipitèrent dans les corridors. D'un pas vif, ils gravirent les tourelles de Winterfell afin de se jucher sur les remparts. Brandon s'époumonait, soufflant toujours plus fort afin que tous sachent que son frère, Eddard Stark était en vue.

Lyanna piaffait d'impatience. De la fratrie, Ned était celui avec lequel elle s'était toujours entendue. Son départ, plusieurs années auparavant l'avait laissée au désespoir. Avec Brandon elle faisait les quatre cent coups... Mais avec Ned... C'était différent...

«-Quand arriveront-ils?» S'enquit-elle.

«-Ils ne sont encore que des points sur l'horizon. D'ici une heure au plus.» Averti Lord Stark qui les rejoignait.

«-Ned revient!» Piailla le benjamin de la fratrie.

Lady Stark offrit un sourire à son dernier né. Eddard avait couvé Benjen lorsque Brandon et Lyanna se liguaient contre lui. Pendant un bref instant, la jeune adolescente vit passer un nuage dans les yeux de sa mère. Sans doute se remémorait-elle les années passées. Désormais il était loin le temps des jeux.

«-Bien. Jon Arryn est un Lord respectable et il amène avec lui un autre de ses pupilles. Mes enfants, faites en sorte que nous leur fassions honneur» Dit Lord Rickard avant de reprendre:

«-Brandon, Benjen, en selle. Allons au devant de votre frère.»

Benjen trouva l'idée excellente et se précipita dans la cour. Brandon lui emboita le pas et offrit un regard désolé à sa soeur. Lyanna avait bien compris que Père la punissait pour ses écarts du jour. Elle haussa les épaules et demeura seule en compagnie de Mère.

D'un regard, Aloysia commanda à Lyanna de la suivre. La jeune fille obéit de bonne grâce et regagna sa chambre avant de s'assoir devant sa coiffeuse. Mère démêlait ses cheveux en fredonnant une berceuse.

«-Mère?

-Oui, Lyanna.

-Qui sera là ce soir? Je veux dire, en plus de Ned?»

Aloysia commença à tresser les cheveux de sa fille et lança, distraite:

«-Jon Arryn dont il fut le pupille.

-Certes. Mais qui est l'autre jeune homme?»

Lady Stark releva avec délicatesse la lourde chevelure de Lyanna afin d'accrocher les tresses pour former une sorte de couronne aussi noire que la nuit.

«-Ton père devait faire référence à Robert Baratheon. Il est le Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage.

-Oh. Mais comment peut-il être pupille de Jon Arryn s'il est aussi vieux?» Grimaça la jeune fille, dégoutée. Lady Stark sourit devant l'ignorance de sa fille.

«-Robert n'a que dix- huit ans. Il est devenu Lord bien jeune, après la mort tragique de ses parents. Un naufrage si je me souviens bien...»

Les cheveux de Lyanna luisaient et la jeune fille appréciait le travail minutieux de Mère afin de la rentre présentable. Des dizaines de tresses torsadées formaient peu à peu un chignon complexe. Elle termina la coiffure en la parant d'une résille argentée ornée de perles noires. Contente du résultat, elle admira sa fille et sourit.

«-Tu es divine.»

Lyanna rosit de plaisir. Même si Mère se montrait parfois exigeante, elle savait toujours se montrer prévenante et douce. Avant de s'éclipser, Aloysia conseilla:

«-Tu devrais mettre ta robe rouge. Elle fait ressortir ton teint.»

Lyanna suivit les conseils de sa mère et c'est toute pimpante qu'elle la rejoignit dans la cour. Elles attendirent de longues minutes avant que les trompettes ne retentissent. Le pont-levis s'abaissa et dans un grand fracas les chevaux s'engagèrent. La jeune fille vit apparaitre selon l'ordre de bienséance Père accompagné d'un vieil homme qu'elle identifia comme Lord Arryn. Puis vint Brandon qui conversait avec un colosse brun. Elle glissa à l'oreille de Mère:

«-Par les Anciens Dieux, c'est lui, Robert Baratheon?»

Mais à peine écouta t'elle la réponse car déjà elle voyait apparaitre la longiligne silhouette d'Eddard. Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre mais elle se contenta de piaffer. Lady Stark avait saisi sa main afin de la maintenir immobile. Lyanna se contenta donc de sourire à son frère qui lui avait cruellement manqué.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, la contempla avec douceur et retenue. Heureuse de retrouver son ainé, elle lui lança:

«-Bienvenue à Winterfell!»


	2. Chapitre 1: La croisée des chemins

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! Avec l'année 2014 voici mon nouveau projet de fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle contiendra sur 13 chapitres**_**_ ._**

_**Fandom: **__  
>Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)<em>

_**Résumé: **_

"_Ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'elle fût la seule chose que j'ai jamais réellement désiré. On me l'enleva et même les Sept Couronnes ne purent remplir le vide qu'elle avait laissé."_

_A cause d'eux, tout Westeros entra en guerre._

_**Disclaimer:  
><strong>__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
><em>Je prends en comptes 4 tomes de l'Intégrale pour… parler de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon...<em>

_**Random:**__**  
>K+<strong>__. __Des éléments __**MA **__à venir._

**_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1: La croisée des chemins .<strong>

**Lyanna**

Ned Stark avait changé depuis toutes ses années. Plus grand, il semblait aussi plus courageux et sérieux. Ombrageux. Des cicatrices apparaissaient au niveau de sa tempe, ses joues désormais mangées par la barbe paraissaient plus creuses. Pourtant, il émanait toujours de lui une aura que Lyanna n'expliquait pas. Malgré sa situation de puiné, Eddard était un meneur d'hommes. Il en avait la carrure, l'âme et la prestance. Lorsqu'il toucha terre il se précipita vers Mère qui l'embrassa avec chaleur. La jeune fille nota qu'elle se retenait à grand peine de pleurer. Mais bien vite, elle reprit le contrôle et s'empressa d'accueillir ses autres invités. Alors, Ned se tourna vers sa soeur et la serra fermement contre son coeur.

«-Tu m'as manqué, Lyanna.» Souffla t'il, humant l'odeur familière de sa cadette.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas partir!» S'exclama t'elle, une once de reproche dans la voix.

«-Tu veux décidément toujours avoir le dernier mot!» S'exclama t'il de bon coeur.

-Ca, ça n'a pas changé depuis ton départ...» Se plaignit faussement Brandon.

«-Ca doit bien être la seule chose.» Rit Ned en dévisageant sa cadette.

Lyanna rosit. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Winterfell pour les Eryiés elle n'était encore qu'une toute petite fille, innocente et naïve. Depuis, elle avait grandi, muri, s'était étoffée. Le bouton de rose avait éclos et la jeune fille parue ravie que son frère lui en fasse compliment. Ce moment de complicité tendre vola en éclats trop vite à son gout.

«-Détrompes toi. Elle est aussi insupportable qu'auparavant!» Renchérit Bran.

«-Non. Elle est pire!» Se moqua Benjen.

«-Attention, Benj'. Si tu continues, elle risque de te frotter la langue avec du piment!» Averti Ned.

«-Oh, ça, c'était avant. Désormais je suis encore plus cruelle pour punir mes frères...» Avertit Lyanna avant de repartir, prenant Eddard par la main:

«-Tu vois, les choses parfois changent.»

Ned éclata de rire avant de se détourner de sa fratrie.

«-Lyanna, je te présente Robert Baratheon. Il est comme mon frère.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Messire.» Répondit courtoisement Lyanna, plongeant dans une profonde révérence.

Robert l'invita à se relever, visiblement mal à l'aise face aux honneurs dus à son rang. Lyanna le trouva prévenant et lui offrit un large sourire. Enhardit sans doute, le Sire de l'Orage baisa sa main et prit la parole.

«-Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre rencontre, Lady Lyanna. Ned m'a longuement entretenu de vous et je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin admirer la beauté exceptionnelle qu'on chante dans toutes les Sept Couronne.»

Sa voix avait un accent chantant, il la modulait à merveille. Cet homme inconnu plaisait à Lyanna. Il la distrairait de la morne existence de Winterfell.

-Vous êtes un flatteur, Lord Robert. Il ne faut pas oublier le charme éclatant de Cersei Lannister.» S'amusa Lyanna en le dévisageant ouvertement. En réalité, elle cherchait à masquer son trouble et le rose qui lui montait aux joues. Le badinage lui était étranger et elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments. Le colosse brun lui adressa un sourire charmeur et marivauda.

«-Seulement avec les jolies femmes.»

Robert lui offrit le bras et elle l'accepta en bonne hôtesse. Lyanna remarqua le regard qu'il coula sur elle. Elle oscilla entre la répulsion et le plaisir. Certes, le seigneur des terres de l'orage lui témoignait que ses charmes le ravissaient. Mais de façon trop éclatante à son gout. Il la dévisageait outrageusement, ne tenant pas compte de son frisson. Une nouvelle fois, Lyanna piqua du nez, cherchant à se dérober de cette promiscuité qui la mettait désormais mal à l'aise. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité... comme s'il l'avait vue nue! Devant tant d'insistance elle chercha à se dérober de sa compagnie. Si Père s'apercevait de ce qui se tramait, il rentrerait dans une rage folle.

Néanmoins, cette angoisse d'être prise en flagrant délit l'encourageait aussi à s'enhardir auprès ce son cavalier. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert son pouvoir de séduction, Lyanna ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Tantôt mutine et tentatrice, tantôt froide et distante. Elle soufflait le chaud et le froid sans trouver encore d'équilibre. Elle décida d'opter pour le froid. Lord Robert avait le don de lui faire tourner la tête, de la déstabiliser. Or, elle détestait se sentir faible face à un homme. Elle devait s'éloigner de sa présence qui intoxiquait son esprit.

D'un signe de tête, elle entraina Ned avec eux dans les méandres des couloirs de Winterfell et ils déboulèrent dans la salle des banquets. Bran et Benjen s'étaient subtilement éclipsés devant les flatteries dont Lord Baratheon l'avait inondée. Ce dernier émit un hoquet surprit en découvrant la vaste pièce. On avait mis une jonchée fraiche, composée de roses d'hiver, de lys et de muguets. Une odeur délicieuse émanait de la pièce. Robert s'enthousiasma devant la flore locale.

«-Ces roses bleues sont superbes!

Oui. Elles ne poussent qu'à Winterfell. Ce sont me préférées.» L'avisa Lyanna avec douceur. Le jeune lord se pencha pour s'en saisir d'une et elle le prévint:

«Attention messire! Les épines sont acérées!»

Cela ne manqua pas. Robert ne prit pas assez garde et se piqua au doigt. Il étouffa un grognement avant de porter à sa bouche son index endolorit. La jeune femme lui adressa un doux sourire et le gronda légèrement:

«-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais?»

Robert ancra son regard saphir dans le sien. Lyanna se sentit toute chose, comme si toute volonté la désertait. Jamais on ne l'avait dévisagée de la sorte. L'héritier de la Maison Baratheon osa alors:

«-Toutes les roses du Nord semblent blesser une part de ma personne.

-Certes non, Messire. Vous n'avez que joué de malchance.» Répondit Lyanna d'une voix glaciale avant de se dégager. Heureusement que Ned se tenait à ses côtés, il calmait ses pensées... Elles cavalaient dans son esprit et se heurtaient aux convenance et à la flamme ardente qui animait la jeune femme. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé ainsi et, même si ce badinage était grisant, il glaçait son coeur d'effroi. Lyanna ne se sentait pas prête à jouer à ce jeu. L'adolescente détestait les ballades de romances mais elle en avait appris une chose: les amours pouvaient vous mener à votre perte. Et dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne serait pas aussi stupide que ces héroïnes de chanson. Elle ne se lierait pas intimement avec un homme avant de maitriser tous les codes de la séduction... et de le soumettre à ses moindres désirs.

C'est avec joie qu'elle changea de sujet en faisant visiter la vaste salle des banquets.

Comme tous les châteaux du Septentrion, Winterfell avait deux salles de réception dont l'une que l'on calfeutrait l'hiver mais qu'on utilisait l'été. Avec ses grandes verrières la lumière pénétrait dans la vaste pièce malgré l'heure tardive. Le crépuscule teintait de rouge les fresques délicatement ouvragées. Mère s'approcha de Ned et Robert:

«-Messire, je suis consciente que vous ne connaissez que mon fils. Je l'ai placé à votre gauche pour le banquet.

-Mais... Mère... je.. moi aussi je souhaitais m'assoir prêt de Ned!» Osa la jeune fille, malheureuse de la décision de Lady Stark. Robert tenta d'enrayer la dispute:

«Et bien pourquoi ne pas vous trouvez entre-nous? Je serai ravi de partager votre délicieuse compagnie, Mademoiselle, et je serai désolé de vous priver de la joie de retrouver votre frère.

-C'est convenu!» Conclu Lady Stark.

«-Vous me raconterez tout de lui n'est-ce pas? Même ce que Ned souhaiterait que j'ignore?» S'enquit Lyanna envers Robert. Elle avait retrouvé sa charmante courtoisie maintenant qu'il s'était comporté avec elle comme un vrai gentilhomme. Il opina du chef et son sourire irradiai son visage.

«-En plus, je vous sauve des bavardages assommants de Père!» Souffla Lyanna à son oreille, très amusée de son bon mot. Aloysia fit les gros yeux à sa fille mais se garda de tout commentaire. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de la réprimander.

Les convives s'attablèrent et les plats commencèrent à affluer. Ned et Lyanna retrouvèrent rapidement leur connivence d'enfants. Ils riaient de leurs souvenirs communs mais aussi des épreuves qu'ils avaient dû endurer lorsqu'ils demeuraient loin l'un de l'autre. Ainsi, Eddard narra:

«-Il se trouve qu'un jour, j'étais censé apprendre la joute. Lord Arryn m'expliqua que je devais taper avec ma lance le plus fort que je le pouvais dans un faux jouteur. Je m'exécutai donc, réussis et commençai à me pavaner. Mais j'avais oublié que mon «adversaire» pivotait. Je reçus donc en plein visage une masse d'arme. Autant dire que je n'étais pas fier lorsqu'il fallut que je me relève sous les moqueries de mes camarades. En particulier de ce grand dadet qui se fait appeler Lord!»

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Robert qui était demeuré fort silencieux tout le repas. Comme captivé par ses rêveries. Cette tape virile sortit le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Il sourit assez timidement et lâcha:

«-Ca a des avantages, ce titre. Notamment auprès les femmes.»

Il appuya ses paroles d'un regard plein de sous-entendus adressé à Lyanna. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Faire affront à la fille de l'hôte semblait fort inopportun, même pour un Lord. Mais peut être que le Seigneur de l'Orage ne craignait personne et ne s'encombrait donc pas des convenances. Dans ce cas, il s'avérait aussi intriguant que dangereux. La jeune fille décida qu'elle préférait les hommes qui agissaient selon les règles. Au moins, avec eux, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle s'amusa de voir que Ned aussi avait adopté la même posture qu'elle. Renfrogné et légèrement excédé. Comme si Robert Baratheon était allé trop loin.

Malgré tout, Lyanna décida de continuer de se montrer courtoise avec leur invité. Certes, ce n'était guère un gentilhomme mais cette attitude gauche et pataude lui plaisait au fond. De tous les convives présents dans cette salle, sans doute était-ce lui le plus franc. Lyanna s'interrompit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard furibond de sa Septa. Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle et glissa à son oreille:

«-Robert Baratheon est connu pour ses moeurs légères. Il a déjà une bâtarde au Val d'Arryn. Prenez garde.»

La demoiselle de Winterfell s'amusa de cette nouvelle et des inquiétudes de la Septa.

«-Je veillerai sur ma virginité, promis.» Lui murmura t'elle, un sourire mutin au lèvres.

Robert Baratheon sortit de son manteau un petit paquet finement emballé. Il le tendit à Lyanna dans un sourire. Désormais, le charmeur détournait ses regards comme s'il craignait ceux de la frêle et jeune demoiselle de Winterfell. Ce changement d'attitude la désarçonna un instant puis elle n'y pris plus garde. La jolie brune poussa donc une exclamation ravie et déballa le cadeau. Robert tenta:

«-Je... Je ne comptais pas venir les mains vides. Vous êtes une merveilleuse hôtesse et...»

Il ne put poursuivre, devenu muet face au sourire éclatant de Lyanna. Emerveillée, l'adolescente admirait son présent. Au creux de ses doigts scintillait une rose rouge en cristal. L'objet brillait de mille feux. Fébrile, la jeune fille déposa le précieux objet devant elle et dit d'une faible voix:

«-Il.. C'est trop... Je...»

L'ouvrage étincelait et Lyanna rougissait. Ce n'était pas présent anodin elle en avait pleinement conscience. Lord Baratheon avait dû se saigner pour le lui offrir. Ses mains devinrent moites, son coeur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle chercha le regard de Mère qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Si Lady Aloysia se montrait si placide, c'était sans doute qu'elle se faisait des idées. Jamais Mère n'aurait permis qu'elle se mette dans l'embarras devant des hôtes. Lyanna sourit de sa sottise. Ignorante encore de bien des choses de l'amour, elle s'était sans doute emballée trop vite alors que le Lord ne devait pas penser à mal. Quelle gourde elle pouvait être! Elle adressa au jeune homme un sourire radieux.

«-Cette rose est vraiment superbe. J'aime beaucoup l'ouvrage de votre maitre verrier. Faites lui compliment lorsque vous le reverrez, Messire.» Remercia Lyanna avec une exquise courtoisie.

«-Il me plait de vous plaire, Lady Lyanna.» Osa Robert, dardant ses prunelles dans celles de la jeune fille. Cette dernière baissa la tête humblement. Ses pensées fusaient à une vitesse folle. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Le Lord là courtisait-elle? Ou n'était-ce qu'une méconnaissance de la bienséance due à une jeune fille prête à se marier? Que se passait-il donc?

En effet, malgré ses «tentatives» -si tant est que s'en soit- Lord Baratheon ne lui inspirait pas grand chose. En tout cas sur ce point là. Elle ne le voyait que comme l'ami fidèle de son frère. Et elle croyait que l'inverse était réciproque. L'amitié entre Ned et Robert s'avérait, d'après elle, le meilleur des boucliers. Non, non, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. En plus c'était tellement mauvais. Personne n'abordait plus une demoiselle de la sorte. Il devait se moquer d'elle voilà! Tout ce que la jeune fille devait faire c'était boire, manger et apprécier la compagnie et la légèreté du Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage.

Entre les plats, jongleurs et ménestrels amusaient les convives. A la lueur des bougies, Lyanna détaillait cet «ami» inattendu. Massif, brun aux yeux d'un bleu profond et magnétique. Son rire tonitruant et pourtant enfantin la fit sourire. Et son charisme l'impressionna. Il serait un grand homme pour Westeros, elle n'en doutait pas. Ses traits étaient affirmés et volontaires mais pourtant harmonieux et agréables. Ned les entretenait l'un l'autre et elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en compagnie de l'étranger. Alors qu'une volte se raisonnait dans la salle des banquets, Robert dit avec une brutalité animale:

«-Dansons.»

Lyanna mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'il «l'invitait» à danser avec lui. Prise au dépourvu, elle accepta. Il était l'hôte de sa Maison et elle ne voulait pas se montrer discourtoise. Elle se retint de grimacer lorsqu'il lui serra trop fort la main pour arriver au centre de la salle. L'adolescente resta souriante alors que Robert flirtait avec elle. Elle rit même à certaines de ses histoires. On devinait les muscles sous ses vêtements. Un bien beau jeune homme que Lord Baratheon. Un charme fou. Son odeur musquée, sa vigueur, son honnêteté ainsi que ses remarques l'étonnaient et l'amusaient. Il était plaisant de se laisser aller avec lui. Sans doute deviendraient-ils de bons amis. Ned lui rappelait constamment dans ses lettres à quel point il appréciait son camarade dans le Val. Lyanna elle aussi devait s'avouer presque conquise.

«-Je suis étonnée, Lord Baratheon.» Osa t'elle entre deux pas de danse.

Robert la dévisagea, intrigué.

«-Etonnée? Par quoi, Lady Lyanna?

-Oh et bien... Je ne sais pas comment le dire sans paraitre sotte.

-Vous ne serez jamais sotte à mes yeux.» L'encouragea le jeune homme.

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Un sourire qui ébranla Lyanna. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle le trouva beau. Et plus encore.

Mise en confiance par ces propos, elle souffla:

«-Lorsque j'ai appris les blasons et devises des Maisons de Westeros, j'ai retenu que vos couleurs étaient un cerf noir sur fond doré.

-C'est exact.

-Et que votre devise était «Notre est la fureur.»

-C'est tout à fait juste.» L'avisa Robert qui semblait ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

«-Et bien, Messire... J'ai toujours imaginé les Baratheon comme des soudards, avides de pillage, de sang. Et vous êtes... tellement différent.» Avoua t'elle avec une délicieuse innocence. Robert éclata de rire. Un rire franc mais guère moqueur. Lyanna lui en fut reconnaissante. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de reprendre.

«-Différent en bien ou en mal?

-Je préfère l'homme que vous êtes à celui que j'ai pu imaginer.» Répondit la jeune fille en toute honnêteté.

«-J'en suis ravi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'aurais détesté vous déplaire, Lady Lyanna.

-Vous brisez tout de même un rêve de jeune fille, Messire.» L'asticota t'elle avec un sourire mutin.

«-A vous entendre, votre imagination d'enfant à mon endroit semblaient plus proche du cauchemar que du rêve... » Tonna Robert toujours sourire aux lèvres.

«-Vous voulez toujours avoir le dernier mot?» S'enquit Lyanna, passablement énervée.

«-On me le reproche parfois. Votre frère, souvent.» Avoua le jeune homme, faussement penaud.

«-Vous ne l'aurez jamais avec moi, sachez le.» Prévint la demoiselle de Winterfell.

«-C'est ce que vous croyez.

-Vous vous épuiserez bien avant moi. D'autres ont essayé avant vous mais jamais personne ne parvint à me laisser coite.» Enonca la jeune fille, un sourire au coin.

«-Nous verrons bien...

-Oui, nous verrons bien, Messire.» Murmura t'elle en le défiant du regard.

Ils dansèrent tous les deux à de nombreuses reprises. Des voltes surtout. Ils découvrirent tous les deux qu'ils en raffolaient. La jeune fille se grisait de cette attention toute particulière que lui vouait Robert. C'était tellement plaisant d'entendre des compliments sur elle. De rire. De jouter avec son partenaire. Robert avait de l'esprit. Certes militaire, c'est-à-dire assez superficiel mais il parvenait à la distraire. Il lui permettait d'oublier Père, son devoir, son statut et son rang. C'est donc à bout de souffle qu'ils regagnèrent leur place pour terminer de festoyer. L'atmosphère détendue prêtait aux confidences. Elle ne retira pas sa main lorsque celle de Robert s'attarda sur la sienne. Ni quand il soutint son regard. Lyanna n'avait rien à craindre avec lui. Il était l'ami de Ned. Il serait bientôt le sien. Rien d'inopiné ne pourrait lui arriver.

Père quitta sa place d'honneur pour glisser quelques paroles à l'oreille de leur invité. Le colosse opina du chef, s'excusa et tout deux s'éclipsèrent.

«-Pourquoi sont-ils partis?» Demanda Lyanna, curieuse et un peu vexée qu'on lui enlève sa principale distraction de la soirée.

«-Nous le saurons bien assez tôt.» Lâcha Ned alors qu'il se resservait dans la corbeille de fruits.

Lorsque Lord Rickard reparut dans la Grand Salle, Jon Arryn prit congé. Il justifia son départ du banquet par son âge déjà avancé et l'épuisement du voyage. En bon pupille, Robert Baratheon le suivit. Eddard se proposa mais Lord Arryn refusa, l'invitant à profiter de cette soirée de retrouvailles. Les deux hôtes de Winterfell remercièrent chaleureusement Lord Rickard et Lady Aloysia de leur hospitalité puis laissèrent les Stark en famille. Dès que la lourde porte se referma, le Seigneur du Nord exulta:

«-Lyanna, tu as fait grande impression à Lord Robert.»

L'adolescente sourit et énonça avec précaution:

«-C'est un homme tout à fait charmant. Et très prévenant.

-Mais encore?» Lui demanda Mère.

«-Oh et bien, il semble se plaire ici. Enfin je crois. Il s'est montré délicieux avec moi.

-Il t'a fait rire, je crois...» Nota Père.

Confuse, Lyanna répondit:

«-Oui, mais c'était sans penser à mal. Il me racontait des anecdotes sur Ned, sur lui. .. Et puis il parlait des Eryiés, des Terres de L'Orage, de Port Réal... C'était très enrichissant.»

Elle fit une courte pause, comprenant à la mine de ses interlocuteurs que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

«-Nous deviendrons sans doute de bons amis...» Continua innocemment la jeune fille

Ned la fit taire en lui donnant un coup de coude. Brandon faisait les grands yeux. Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose d'important visiblement...

Lord Rickard s'éclaircit la gorge:

«-Lyanna... hum... Robert Baratheon vient de... comment dire... Enfin voilà, il m'a demandé ta main...»

La jolie brune ne put retenir un cri de stupeur. C'était tout à fait inattendu. Imprévu même. Certes il y avait eu quelques regards, le cadeau, la danse. Mais c'était tout à fait innocent de sa part à elle. Jamais elle n'avait cherché à séduire Lord Robert. Lyanna prit la nouvelle comme un réel cataclysme. Mère et Père semblaient ravis de la proposition alors qu'elle s'était attendue à une forte réprobation. Bran observait ses pieds tandis que Ned semblait mal à l'aise. Elle chercha la cause de cette folle proposition:

«- Comment peut-il vouloir m'épouser? Nous sommes étrangers l'un à l'autre. Jusqu'à cet après-midi nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés...

-Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il s'est joint au voyage...» Tenta Eddard afin de ne pas s'attirer le courroux de sa volcanique soeur.

«-Comment ça?» S'enquit Lyanna.

«-Ce que ton frère cherche à t'expliquer, ma fille, c'est que depuis des mois Lord Robert a décidé de te prendre pour femme.» Murmura Lady Stark avec douceur.

Lyanna vit rouge. Ainsi, tous savaient? Et ils l'avaient maintenue dans l'ignorance! Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui faire ça, à elle? Du regard elle cherchait la malice dans les prunelles de ses frères. En vain. Elle commença à respirer difficilement, fût prise de vertige. Le sang battait douloureusement ses tempes mais Lyanna se força à demeurer stoïque.

«-Il... Il m'aime?» S'exclama t'elle, éberluée.

Père le lui assura. Vigoureusement. Alors que sa soeur se refermait, Ned tenta d'expliquer la situation:

«- Un soir, nous rentrions de l'entrainement et j'ai reçu une lettre de toi. Robert, par curiosité, m'a demandé si je possédais une miniature de toi. Je la lui ai montrée. Son monde à changé à cet instant. Comme si tu l'avais ébloui.»

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire malgré le choc de la nouvelle. Elle devait l'avouer, cela la grisait qu'un homme puisse s'éprendre d'elle sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée. D'un autre côté, elle était hors d'elle. On lui avait caché son avenir. Sans doute parce que Père attendait d'avoir la confirmation de la demande de Robert avant de chambouler la vie de sa fille... Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi cette hâte à lui confectionner son trousseau, pourquoi Père se montrait tellement inquiet de sa réputation. Il prévoyait de la marier...

Même si Robert Baratheon s'avérait être un garçon tout à fait charmant et un excellent parti, l'idée qu'il fût son époux l'exécrait. Elle n'avait jamais véritablement songé au mariage mais toujours elle avait espéré épouser un homme pour lequel elle se consumerait de passion. Or, Robert n'avait pas affolé son coeur. Et elle avait l'intuition que cela ne changerait pas.

«-Robert est un homme courageux. Sincèrement épris de toi» lui assura Lord Rickard.

La jeune fille cherchait à se défaire de ce prétendant, bien sur tout rapport. Il possédait tout ce qu'une noble pouvait désirer: terres, nom prestigieux. Mais quelque chose manquait... L'amour. Le vrai. Celui que les ménestrels chantent. Celui qu'on reconnait au premier regard. Lyanna n'accepterait pas un mariage sans cet ultime ingrédient. Elle tenta pour rallier ses parents à son refus:

«- A tel point qu'il fornique avec toutes les catins du Val?»

-Qu'en sais-tu?» Argua Père.

En position de force, l'adolescente lâcha la nouvelle que lui avait confié sa Septa:

«-Si je ne m'abuse, il a déjà une bâtarde. Qui me dit qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre? Et qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre après notre union?»

Il y eut un long silence. Lorsque Lyanna entrait dans une rage aussi virulente, personne n'osait l'affronter, pas même son père.

«-Je refuse qu'on puisse un jour salir ma Maison et mon honneur. Je suis une Stark de Winterfell. Je ne permettrais pas qu'on piétine mon nom!» Tonna t'elle avant de se tourner vers son père:

«- Oseriez-vous renier tout ce que vous m'avez enseigner?»

A nouveau, seul le vent répondit à sa question. Alors, furibonde, Lyanna trancha, telle la plus acérée des lames:

«-Portez-lui ma réponse, Père. C'est non.

-Il m'est impossible de refuser, Lyanna.» Dit Lord Stark de sa voix caverneuse.

«-Comment ça?» S'étouffa t'elle, furieuse. La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à la réponse de son père. Dans ses yeux d'onyx brillait une flamme dangereuse et cruelle.

«-Je me suis mis d'accord avec lui.

-Qu'importe! Ma réponse demeure inchangée, Père. Non.

-Tu cèderas Lyanna! Je te l'ordonne!» S'énerva cette fois-ci Lord Rickard.

Un silence de mort régnait désormais dans la pièce. Il était si rare que le seigneur de Winterfell lève le ton qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrivait en de telles extrémités, il statufiait tout le monde. Brandon et Ned dévisageaient les deux protagonistes visiblement mal à l'aise. Eddard surtout semblait au supplice. Malgré lui, il se retrouvait pivot de cette crise maritale et filiale. Aloysia quand à elle, tremblait. Toute la soirée, elle s'était réjouie de voir sa fille s'épanouir au bras de celui qu'elle savait être son promis. Mais la volte-face de Lyanna faisait saigner son coeur. Mère comprenait que, malgré le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens, Robert Baratheon n'avait pas embrasé le coeur de Lyanna. Aloysia souhaitait intervenir mais demeura silencieuse face à la rage de son époux et à la fureur de sa fille.

-«Je dois lui donner mon assentiment avant son départ, sinon tout viendrait à boiter! Cette alliance me convient, je la veux! Tu cèderas, Lyanna. Ou sinon tu finiras Soeur du Silence!» Menaça Lord Stark, prenant sa fille par les épaules et la secouant violemment.

Lyanna le défia en se dégageant:

«-Et bien soit! J'y suis prête.»

La gifle siffla l'air avant de s'abattre sur la joue rosée de la jeune fille. Brandon et Ned sortirent de leur catatonie afin de se précipiter sur leur père. Jamais Lord Rickard n'avait autant perdu ses nerfs. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur aucun de ses enfants. Il fallait que l'affaire soit d'une grande importance pour que le refus de Lyanna le pousse dans ces extrémités.

«-J'en ai fait plier des plus entêtées que toi, Lyanna!» Prévint-il alors que ses fils tentaient de le ceinturer.

«-Incline toi, ce soir! Robert t'aime, il t'offre un vaste royaume! Jamais tu ne trouveras meilleur parti! Jamais!

-Je m'en moque!» Hurla t'elle.

«-Je suis ton père Lyanna, c'est ton devoir de m'obéir!» Il amorça un geste pour la frapper de nouveau mais cette fois ci, Ned se plaça entre Père et Lyanna:

«-NON!» Gronda t'il.

Surpris par la réaction de son fils le moins belligérant, Lord Rickard fit un pas en arrière. Il observa avec horreur la joue gonflée de Lyanna, sa main levée prête à frapper de nouveau. Confus il s'excusa dans un souffle et sembla vraiment désolé:

«-Il faudra mettre un peu d'eau de mélisse et de bleuets sur ta joue ma fille.»

Lyanna opina du chef et porta la main à sa pommette qui la cuisait.

«-Pardonne moi.» Murmura Rickard.

Il s'approcha de sa cadette mais celle-ci esquissa un léger mouvement de recul. Blessé au plus profond de son âme par ce qu'il venait de faire subir à l'un de ses enfants, Lord Stark suivit Brandon qui l'invitait à quitter la pièce. Aloysia leur emboita le pas et glissa un regard compatissant à sa fille. Elle murmura «merci» à son garçon avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Demeurés seuls Ned prit sa soeur dans ses bras et celle-ci se laissa aller contre sa poitrine. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sur ses espoirs, envolés en l'espace d'une soirée. Sa joue la brulait mais l'humiliation de la gifle la faisait souffrir plus encore.

«-Pourquoi fait-il ça?

-Tu ignores bien des choses Lyanna de ce qui se passe en dehors de Winterfell.

-Que veux tu dire?» Demanda la jeune fille, déconcertée.

«-Ned! Dis moi!» Insista t'elle.

Eddard poussa un profond soupir et caressa le visage de sa soeur. Ses yeux nimbés de larmes brillaient comme une nuit étoilée. Longtemps il avait cherché à la préserver des atrocités du monde mais désormais il la savait assez forte pour tout encaisser.

«-Une guerre se prépare Lyanna.

-Une guerre?» S'exclama t'elle.

«Oui. Tywin Lannister et Aerys le Fol s'entredéchirent. D'abord, ce fut à propos de l'union de Cersei et de Rhaegar. Aerys l'a refusée, il y a deux ans de ça, préférant une alliance avec Dorne. Désormais, il parait que le roi nourrit encore pire dessein contre les Lannister. Si Tywin n'est plus Main du Roi, l'ordre du Royaume sera compromis. Il ne manquera qu'un prétexte, même le plus futile, pour embraser les Sept Couronnes.

-Mais... mais... c'est terrible...» S'horrifia Lyanna.

-Voilà pourquoi Père tient tant à ce que tu épouses Robert. Si Winterfell s'alliait aux Terres de l'Orage, nous contrôlerions le Nord et une bonne partie de l'Ouest. Avec Brandon qui épouse Catelyn Tully, à nous le Conflant. Soit une bonne partie de Westeros.

-Et toi dans tout ça?»

Ned avaient les yeux qui brillaient joyeusement:

«-A moi Dorne et le Sud.

-Tu es... amoureux?» Piailla Lyanna, oubliant presque ses soucis. Puis, elle redevint sombre et argumenta:

«-Mais si la guerre n'éclate pas, j'aurais épousé Robert pour rien. Comme Brandon avec cette dinde de Tully!

-La guerre est inévitable, Lyanna. Il faut donc te reprendre, orgueilleuse petite soeur. Et te soumettre!» Soutint Ned.

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux. La jeune fille analysait la situation qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. En tant que Stark, elle devait subvenir aux besoins de sa Maison. Pourtant, son caractère romanesque et libre la forçait à s'hérisser face à l'idée qu'on la vende à un inconnu, aussi charmant soit-il.

«-Lyanna, tu es intelligente. C'est seulement la jeunesse qui te cabre contre Père.

-Ned à raison.» Argua Brandon qui venait les rejoindre. Il portait une bassine d'eau tiède et à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait Lyanna comprit qu'il lui apportait son traitement. Il s'assit à côté d'eux et embrassa le crâne de sa soeur. Puis, avec l'éponge humide, il commença à la soigner.

«-Père te prie encore de l'excuser. Je crois qu'il est mortifié par son geste.»

Lyanna haussa les épaules. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment rigueur à Père. Enfin, plus depuis que Ned lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Et puis, elle savait que Lord Rickard était un homme bon. Elle l'aimait et le respectait. Ce coup d'éclat, il faudrait l'oublier et vivre avec.

«-Je sais. Ca n'est pas si grave.» Modéra la jeune fille de bonne grâce.

«-Epouse Robert Baratheon. C'est une brute comme une autre. Nous serons tous les deux malheureux, moi avec ma truite et toi avec ton cerf!»

Les deux fiancés de la fratrie éclatèrent de rire.

«-Je plains vos futurs conjoints...» Lâcha Ned, plus sombre.

«-Continue de rêver de Dorne petit frère. Rêve tant qu'on ne te fera pas contempler la réalité.» Le prévint Brandon.

«-Ashara sera ma femme. Crois-moi.» Assura Eddard, buté.

«-Ashara? Ca a donc un nom?» Se moqua l'ainé de la fratrie.

«-Paix Brandon, veux-tu?» Trancha Lyanna en s'asseyant à côté de son placide ainé. Intriguée, elle voulut en savoir plus sur le premier amour de son frère.

«-Comment est-elle?

-Elle a... Je ne saurais te la décrire. Il faudrait que tu la voies, Lyanna. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que si un jour l'univers venait à disparaitre et qu'elle seule demeura, je ne m'en rendrais pas compte. Mais si un jour je devais la perdre, alors le monde me deviendrait étranger.

-C'est beau...» Murmura la jeune fille, rêveuse.

-C'est surtout stupide.» Jacassa Brandon.

Cette fois-ci, Eddard et Lyanna lui jetèrent un regard noir qui l'empêcha de poursuivre. Il s'assit donc à leurs côtés et, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ils se contentèrent de méditer sur leurs espoirs envolés... Et sur ceux qu'il faudrait réaliser, coûte que coûte.

Alors que les premières pointes de l'aube apparaissaient, Lyanna commença à jouer avec un petit couteau abandonné lors du banquet. Elle l'envoya dans une cible improvisée, une table renversée lors du banquet. Ce geste machinal lui permettait de demeurer éveillée. Bientôt Brandon la rejoignit dans la partie, puis se fut le tour de Ned. Les deux frères furent forcé de constater que leur soeur possédait une certaine agilité. A plusieurs reprises, elle gagna.

Enfin, Lyanna reprit la parole.

«-C'est étrange comme tout peut changer, en un instant...» Souffla la jeune fille.

«-Je sais.» Souffla l'héritier de Winterfell.

-C'est comme... comme si j'étais à la croisée des chemins. Je ne sais pas sur lequel je dois m'engager.» Expliqua Lyanna avec sincérité. Eddard prit sa soeur par les épaules et la câlina. Il cherchait à la rassurer et à lui prodiguer les meilleurs conseils. Elle devrait prendre seule sa décision mais au moins pouvait-il l'aider à y voir plus clair.

«Lyanna, tu sais, tout les rêves s'écroulent, un jour ou l'autre, même si on ne veut pas y croire. Quand ce jour frappe à la porte, on n'est jamais prêt à se soumettre. Tu as réagis vivement à la proposition de Robert. Tu l'as reniée, rejetée. Mais, quand le sort en est jeté et qu'il s'est mit en travers de ta route il faut l'affronter. Robert n'est pas un mauvais bougre, tu sais...»

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, les larmes aux yeux.

«-Qu'est ce qu'y m'attend maintenant? Je suis trop jeune pour tout ça, le mari, les enfants...

-Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être aimeras-tu élever vos fils et vos filles. Peut-être t'épanouiras- tu aux côtés de Robert.» L'encouragea Ned.

-Peut être, en effet.» Murmura l'adolescente d'une voix atone, sans conviction. Puis, fourbue, elle prit congé de ses frères et regagna sa chambre avant de s'endormir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

«-Lyanna, Lyanna, Lyanna!» S'époumonait Benjen contre son oreille.

La jeune fille grogna avant de se retourner. Epuisée par sa nuit blanche, elle rabattit le duvet sur ses oreilles, espérant atténuer le son. Peine perdue. Son petit frère continuait de piailler. Alors qu'elle allait l'envoyer au diable, sa porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre Père.

L'adolescente se redressa précipitamment afin d'accueillir comme il se devait Lord Rickard. La jeune fille plongea dans une élégante révérence, attendit quelques instants avant de commencer à se relever. Alors, Père la prit au dépourvu. Lui, d'ordinaire si froid s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre son coeur pendant un long moment avant de détailler avec inquiétude la joue meurtrie de sa fille.

«-Te fait-elle souffrir?» Demanda t'il, attristé.

«-Pas tellement.» Mentit Lyanna.

De ses yeux elle détaillait l'angoisse et la peine sur le visage de Père. Il semblait déçu de lui-même. Déçu d'avoir perdu son sang-froid et d'être arrivé à une telle extrémité. Inquiet aussi d'avoir perdu le respect et l'amour des siens. En particulier de sa fille. Lire toutes ces émotions sur le visage de son père bouleversa Lyanna et elle choisit de le protéger et de le réconforter.

«-Avec un peu de poudre de riz il n'en paraitra rien. Cela devrait disparaitre dans quelques jours. Ce n'est pas grave.»

Père l'embrassa sur le front et murmura:

«-Pardonne moi, Lyanna. Jamais je n'ai voulu...

-Je sais, Père.» Assura t'elle. Le voir si déstabilisé la désarçonnait. Elle chercha à faire diversion et s'aperçut qu'il tenait dans sa main une missive.

«-Quelles nouvelles?» Demanda t'elle.

«-Un tournoi, à Harrenhall. Nous sommes tous conviés par le roi Aerys à nous y rendre.» Grimaça Lord Rickard.

«-Irons-nous?» Questionna Lyanna. Elle n'appréciait guère ce genre de festivités lorsque ses proches devaient entrer en lice.

«-Nous le devons. Une invitation d'Aerys le Fol n'est guère qu'un ordre déguisé.

-Vous ne semblez guère ravi. Pourtant vous excellez lors des tournois. Brandon et Ned aussi.

-Harrenhall est un lieu maudit, Lyanna. Rien de bon ne sortira de cet endroit.» Murmura Lord Stark en caressant les cheveux de sa fille avec douceur.

Lyanna apprécia ce geste rare de la part de Père. L'instant lui semblait approprié pour qu'elle se confie à lui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et chercha à se donner du courage. D'une petite voix, elle dit:

«-Mon père, écoutez moi, je vous en prie...Je dois vous parler d'autre chose. A propos d'hier.

-Je croyais que l'affaire était close?

-Je... Je n'aurais pas dû m'opposer à votre décision, Père.

-Que veux-tu dire, Lyanna?

-Vous avez promis ma main à Lord Robert. Dites lui que j'accepte. Je deviendrai son épouse lorsque vous le déciderez, Père.» Souffla Lyanna avec précipitation.

Le visage de Lord Rickard s'éclaira et l'adolescente comprit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle protégeait sa Maison d'une guerre à venir. Elle épousait un homme qui semblait s'intéresser à elle. C'était mieux que rien.

«-Je vais de ce pas annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Lord Robert, ma fille.» S'enorgueillit Rickard Stark. Alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte, il se retourna et dit:

«-Je suis fier de toi Lyanna. Tu seras une grande Lady.»

Heureuse du compliment, la jeune fille adressa à Père un sourire et chassa loin d'elle les démons qui lui hurlaient qu'elle venait de commettre une terrible erreur.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit, ses deux ainés apparurent, excités comme des feu-follets.

«-Robert vient de m'annoncer la nouvelle!» S'enthousiasma Eddard alors qu'il bondissait sur le duvet de sa soeur.

«-Paraitrait que tu es devenue raisonnable Lyanna?» Se moqua Brandon.

«-Tu n'es jamais content.» Le morigéna l'adolescente avant de reprendre:

«-Hier tu m'encourageais à l'épouser. Aujourd'hui tu me reproches d'obéir.

-Oh, il savait que tu plierais! C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas envisagé que tu le fasses aussi vite!» Rit Ned.

«-Que veut-il dire par là?» S'enquit la jeune fille.

Cette fois-ci, le volubile Bran resta muet. Flairant l'entourloupe, Lyanna maintint:

«-Alors?

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un vendu Ned!» Grinça l'ainé. Et Eddard de fanfaronner:

«-Brandon, que voici, avait parié que tu accepterais la demande de Robert lors du tournois d'Harrenhall.

-Comment a-t'il pu parier sur cette date puisque nous n'avons reçu l'invitation que ce matin?» S'interrogea Lyanna.

«-Oh... Et bien parce que c'est lui qui a reçu le corbeau et qui l'a apporté à Père...» Précisa le cadet.

«-Mais ce que Ned oublie de relater c'est que lui aussi avait misé...

-Pardon?

-Oui... Il avait dit que tu ne changerais pas d'avis. Je ne sais pas qui tu offenses le plus petit frère... Ton ami que tu croyais incapable de conquérir Lyanna ou notre soeur que tu croyais aussi inflexible qu'un chêne...» Ricana Brandon.

Eddard chercha à faire taire son frère. Lyanna se précipita dans la mêlée. Elle gifla d'abord Bran qui était l'investigateur de ce pari stupide. Puis elle s'attaqua à Ned. Ces derniers décidèrent de mettre de côté leur différent afin de s'allier contre leur petite soeur. Bien vite, ce qui devait être un règlement de compte dévia et se transforma en un jeu de chatouilles. Les trois ainés de la fratrie riaient très fort et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils rendirent les armes.

Lyanna respirait profondément, la tête posée sur le ventre de Brandon. Quand à Ned, il reposait sur le haut de ses cuisses, fortement essoufflé. Ils goutaient au bonheur simple de leur enfance trop vite terminée. Bran jouait avec les longs cheveux de Lyanna, cette dernière caressait la joue désormais piquante de Ned.

«-Tu sais, Lyanna, l'amour est la chose la plus incommode du monde. Il tyrannise, il fait souffrir. Si tu n'aimes pas ton mari, tu prendras des amants avant de les délaisser.» Badina Bran sous le regard inquisiteur de Ned.

Lyanna ne put se retenir de pouffer.

«-Brandon, dois-je te rappeler que tu parles de mon meilleur ami?» S'insurgea t'il.

«-Oh... Moi je trouve que ça n'est pas une si mauvaise idée...» Se moqua l'adolescente entrant dans le jeu de son ainé.

«-J'en prendrai des dizaines. Des blonds, des bruns...

-Des roux?» Ricana Bran.

«-Plutôt mourir!» S'exclama Lyanna en prenant une pose exagérément tragique.

Eddard cependant conservait sa mine sombre. Sa loyauté envers son ami l'empêchait de rire aux âneries de son frère et de sa soeur.

«-Et bien quoi Ned? Ce n'est pas comme si lui même était un modèle de vertu.» Répliqua doucement Bran.

Cette fois ci, le cadet esquissa un sourire. Avant d'éclater de rire - à l'unisson avec Lyanna- lorsque leur ainé ironisa:

«-Et puis, un cerf n'a t'il pas des cornes?»


	3. Chapitre 2: Le printemps trompeur

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! Voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction sur les origines de la rebellion de Robert Baratheon. **_

_**Attention: Chapitre long! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fandom: <strong>__  
>Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)<em>

_**Résumé: **_

"_**Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle fût la seule chose que j'ai jamais réellement désiré. On me l'enleva et même les Sept Couronnes ne purent remplir le vide qu'elle avait laissé."**_

_**A cause d'eux, tout Westeros entra en guerre.**_

_**Disclaimer:  
><strong>__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
><em>Je prends en comptes 4 tomes de l'Intégrale pour… parler de la rebellion de Robert Baratheon...<em>

_Extraits de la chanson d'Emmanuel Moire "Beau Malheur"_

_Extraits de Pirates des Caraibes, AWE. _

_**Random:**__**  
>K+<strong>__. __Des elements __**MA **__à venir._

**_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 2: Le printemps trompeur .<strong>_

**Lyanna**

Harrenhall se détachait à l'horizon. Lyanna ne put s'empêcher de frissonner alors qu'elle détaillait les ruines du vieux château. On pouvait encore voir la magnificence des temps anciens lorsque les précédents propriétaires étaient en grâce auprès des Targaryens. Mais les flammes des dragons qui avaient précipitées la disgrâce en avait terni l'éclat. Malgré tous les déboires des seigneurs d'Harrenhall, ce palais demeurait le plus vaste de tous les castels de Westeros. De multiples bannières flottaient au vent. Parmi elle s'en détachait une en particulier. Elle arborait un dragon rouge, tricéphale, sur fond noir. Le roi Aerys était donc arrivé chez Lord Whent.

«-C'est immense.» Souffla Lyanna, étonnée par le campement à perte de vue. Elle craignait, elle devait l'avouer, la promiscuité dans ce château, délabré par endroits.

Comprenant les inquiétudes de sa fille, Lord Rickard lui apprit:

«-Whent est un homme extraordinairement riche. Il n'a pas encore pu restaurer tout le faste d'Harrenhall mais il a fait assez pour loger princièrement tous ses hôtes de marque. Aerys l'a gratifié de cette terre et de grandes richesses. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras des appartements privés, je m'en suis assuré.»

La jeune fille brune sourit à Père et le remercia vivement de s'être préoccupé de son confort. Tant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas proche de soudards tout lui convenait.

Lyanna ne connaissait rien de la cour et de ses frasques. Innocente des complots qui se tramaient à Westeros, elle craignait plus que tout de commettre une erreur qui pourrait jeter l'opprobre sur la Maison Stark. Posséder une chambre pour elle seule lui assurait un espace de repli au cas où elle se sentirait débordée par les événements. Mère, avant leur départ, s'était assurée qu'elle fasse honneur à leur nom. Elle avait bien fait comprendre à sa fille qu'elle serait un visage nouveau dans ce petit monde qui vivait en vase clos. Elle se devait de ne pas perdre la tête à la première flatterie, lire sur les visages, chercher les sous-entendus et évidemment ne jamais se retrouver seule. Ses plus fidèles alliés dans ce nid de vipères seraient ses frères, Père et son fiancé. Brandon, Ned et Benjen chevauchaient à ses côtés et lui apprirent:

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lyanna. Nous serons dans la pièce contigüe à la tienne. Rien de fâcheux de se produira.»

L'adolescente opina du chef et piqua vivement sa jument afin de gouter un peu à la solitude et au calme. La peur lui tordait les boyaux. Que craignait-elle finalement? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle avait le vague sentiment que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre. Mère, le jour de leur départ affichait une pâleur effrayante. Or, Lady Aloysia possédait un don de double vue. Jamais elle n'en parlait car Lord Stark estimait que ce n'était que des «causeries de bonnes femmes» mais Lyanna croyait en les prédictions de sa mère. Sans doute avait-elle entrevu quelque catastrophe. La jeune fille aurait tout donné pour rebrousser chemin. Cela pourtant lui était impossible car Aerys le Fol l'avait conviée à ce tournoi et elle devait s'y afficher au bras de Robert afin d'officialiser leurs fiançailles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la vaste cour d'Harrenhall, Lyanna admira la majesté des façades ainsi que les statues divines et les couleurs chatoyantes des guirlandes de fleurs. Elle devait avouer que Lord et Lady Whent avaient un goût très sûr et savaient recevoir. Un jeune homme blond et très séduisant se précipita au devant de leur escorte avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il semblait vouloir l'aider à descendre de monture. Devant sa méfiance, il se présenta:

«-Je suis Jaime Lannister, fils de Tywin Lannister, Mademoiselle.

-Oh! C'est vous qui avez accompli tous ces exploits contre la Fraternité du Bois du Roi?» L'interrogea avidement Lyanna sans masquer sa surprise.

Elle avait à maintes reprises entendu parler de Jaime Lannister et toujours elle s'était imaginé un colosse, une espère de Dieu. Le voir de si près la ravissait. Les jongleurs chantaient la beauté de l'héritier Lannister et Lyanna s'accordait à leur jugement. Longiligne, svelte et musclé, les cheveux d'or et les yeux émeraude, il était à se damner. La jeune fille le détaillait avec une certaine gourmandise. L'adolescent blond lui adressa un sourire flatté et passa une main souple dans ses cheveux avec une fausse modestie toute calculée.

«-Je suis ravi d'apprendre que ma réputation me précède, même à Winterfell.»

Ce ton doucereux fit tiquer la jeune fille et brisa le charme. Elle répliqua avec acidité:

«-Le Nord n'est pas une terre de sauvages ignorants, Ser.»

Jaime dévisagea la fille de Lord Rickard avec attention. Jamais une demoiselle ne s'était permis de lui faire pareille remarque. La fougue de Lyanna l'intéressait. Piquait sa curiosité. Elle émit un petit rire sarcastique et souleva un de ses sourcils afin d'indiquer son dédain. Ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'une jeune noble mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Depuis qu'on l'avait fiancée, elle se sentait plus libre d'être elle-même. Désormais, elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper de plaire aux autres hommes. Et Lyanna retrouvait son irrévérence d'antan. La jolie brunette devina que Jaime allait poursuivre plus avant la conversation mais le rire joyeux de Robert Baratheon le faucha.

Lyanna sourit à son promis et c'est avec un réel soulagement qu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Il bouscula l'héritier de Castral Roc sans aucun scrupule, la prit par la taille et la souleva de sa monture comme si elle ne devait pas peser plus qu'une plume. Le Seigneur de l'Orage la fit tourbillonner dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber. Elle se permit d'éclater d'un rire franc et heureux. Savoir son fiancé présent la rassurait, même s'ils étaient encore étrangers l'un à l'autre. Et puis l'enthousiasme de Robert, elle devait l'avouer, était férocement contagieux. Il la déposa élégamment à terre et baisa sa main.

«-Je suis ravi, Mademoiselle, de vous retrouver.

-Moi de même, Messire.» Lui répondit doucement Lyanna.

Robert la laissa seule quelques instants afin d'aller saluer Lord Rickard, Ned et Brandon. Profitant de ce moment, Jaime s'approcha de nouveau de la demoiselle nordienne.

«-Cet homme est un rustre.» Se moqua t'il en lui offrant le bras.

Lyanna darda sur lui un regard réfrigérant et répondit:

«-Cet homme est mon promis. Je vous serais gré de vous abstenir de tout commentaire discourtois à son égard en ma présence, Ser Jaime. Par ailleurs, je préfère un rustre à un beau parleur. L'un n'est que clarté alors que l'autre cache souvent sa fourberie derrière de jolis discours. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.» Elle le planta là, hébété devant l'impertinence de l'héritière de la Maison du Septentrion.

Lord et Lady Whent parurent en haut de la volée d'escaliers qui menait à la majestueuse entrée de leur palais. Ils accueillirent avec une grande courtoisie le Seigneur de Winterfell et tous ses enfants. Lyanna se contenta de sourire et de se taire afin de ne pas commettre la moindre erreur. Les présentations trainaient et la jeune fille se retint de bailler à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne prononça que quelques mots lorsqu'on l'y invita. Elle devait chercher à faire honneur à Père et à tout le Nord. Lorsque les civilités d'usage furent terminées, Robert lui offrit son bras et glissa à son oreille:

«-Permettez moi de vous guider à vos appartements...»

La jolie brune s'inquiéta de la proposition l'espace d'un instant. Mais après tout, Robert était son fiancé, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. S'afficher avec lui n'était pas se compromettre puisque bientôt ils seraient mari et femme. Avec un sourire qu'elle voulu chaleureux et tendre, elle répondit:

«-J'en serai ravie. La chevauchée m'a épuisée.

-Il faudra que vous repreniez des forces avant ce soir, Lyanna.» L'averti Robert.

«-Qu'y a t'il donc, ce soir?» S'enquit Ned.

«-Un grand banquet pour fêter l'arrivée du roi Aerys.

-Le prince Rhaegar sera t'il présent?» Demanda Brandon, intéressé.

«-Sans doute...» Souffla Robert en haussant les épaules comme si cela ne l'impressionnait pas.

Il les dirigea dans le dédale d'escaliers et de corridors. Lyanna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tant de fastes, de tapisseries, d'or et de joyaux défilaient devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu tant de richesses et elle décida qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette exagération. L'or commençait à lui donner la nausée, tout comme les pourpres et les pierres précieuses. Elle préférait la sobriété des pierres de taille de Winterfell. Et à la mine de faisait ses frères, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Au bout d'un long moment, Robert s'arrêta devant une porte et remit une clé à Lyanna.

«-J'ai fait apposer une serrure. J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez une réelle intimité. Comme le château est immense, il n'est pas rare que les invités se perdent. Vous n'aurez ainsi pas le désagrément de voir un inconnu pénétrer dans votre chambre.

-C'est très gentil à vous d'y avoir pensé, Lord Robert.» Remercia l'adolescente avec réel ravissement.

Elle fit tourner la clé et ouvrit. La pièce était assez exiguë mais possédait une bonne cheminée. La décoration demeurait relativement sobre pour le château, seul le plafond était décoré d'or, de corail et de lapis. Le lit, immense, semblait moelleux et un grand baquet en chêne trônait au coin du feu. Une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge attendait patiemment sa venue. Elle plongea dans une révérence frustre:

«-Quel est ton nom?

-Bianca, Madame.

-Que fais-tu ici Bianca?

-Lord Baratheon m'a affecté à votre service ma dame.

-Pour mon séjour à Harrenhall?

-Pour le restant de votre vie, ma dame.» Murmura la fillette.

«-Relève toi, Bianca.» Ordonna Lyanna d'une voix qu'elle voulu autoritaire.

L'autre obéit et leva les yeux sur sa nouvelle maitresse. L'adolescente brune contempla les boucles fauves de sa suivante ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, sa peau diaphane et sa petite mine contrite. D'un coup d'oeil elle sût qu'elle s'attacherai à sa dame de compagnie.

«- Je suis crottée et lasse. Fais-moi un bain et nous aviserons ensuite.

-Bien Madame.» Obéit Bianca avant de s'effacer par une porte de service.

Alors Lyanna s'assit sur le lit de plumes, s'allongea et commença à rêver.

Son esprit vagabondait par delà les murs de pierres. Ils avaient raté la première journée de joutes comme le leur avait appris Lord Whent. La jeune fille ne s'en préoccupait guère. Les premières passes d'armes étaient toujours inintéressantes: les chevaliers jugeaient leurs adversaires et ne tentaient aucun coup d'éclat. L'ennui gagnait vite les spectateurs mais comme les tournais n'étaient qu'un vaste théâtre où tout le monde observait son voisin, il fallait feindre l'intérêt pour masquer l'ennui...

Bianca rejoignit sa maitresse, aidée de plusieurs servantes. La pauvrette suait à grosses gouttes et trainait un immense seau d'eau brulante qu'elle vida dans la cuve en chêne. Elle ordonna aux autres filles d'agir de même et elle renouvelèrent à plusieurs reprises l'opération. La rouquine demeura et alluma un feu afin de maintenir l'eau assez tiède. Lyanna se débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'approcha du bassin avant de s'y glisser avec délice.

«-Dans mes malles tu trouveras quelques plantes odorantes. Jette en une poignée dans l'eau.» Ordonna la jeune noble à sa suivante.

Cette dernière s'exécuta et tendit à sa maitresse une éponge de mer afin que celle-ci puisse se décrasser. Alors que Lyanna s'y appliquait avec minutie, elle demanda:

«-Bianca, as-tu suivi les joutes de ce jour?

-Et bien, Madame...

-C'est une réponse aisée pourtant. Oui ou non?» S'impatienta la jeune fille.

La pauvre servante semblait désemparée. Lyanna comprit alors qu'elle plaçait Bianca dans une situation délicate. En effet, la pauvrette ne voulait pas déplaire à sa maitresse et ne savait quoi répondre. Si elle s'était rendu au tournoi, elle n'avait pas préparé convenablement la chambre et cela méritait une punition. Mais si elle n'avait pas assisté aux joutes, alors que pouvait-elle répondre?

Lyanna adressa un sourire encourageant à Bianca:

«-Tu n'étais pas encore à mon service ce matin. Si tu t'es divertie, je ne te le reprocherai pas.»

La rousse soupira et raconta, enthousiaste:

«-Oh oui alors! J'y étais! C'était tellement beau! Madame, que vous allez vous amuser! Tous ces chevaliers! Et ces couleurs! Et cette musique! C'est merveilleux! Comme dans les chansons des jongleurs! »

La demoiselle du Septentrion sourit devant la franchise de sa dame de compagnie. Bianca lancée, elle relata la journée:

«- Oswell Whent à défendu les couleurs de sa nièce, Shella. C'est elle qui a été faite «reine d'amour et de beauté». Ses frères ont été battus rapidement. Lord Robert aussi s'est illustré aujourd'hui, il n'a été défait que par le vainqueur du jour!

-Je suis ravie de l'apprendre.» Sourit Lyanna, flattée d'apprendre l'agilité de son promis.

Elle devait bien se l'avouer, savoir que Robert se montrait habile dans le maniement des armes le rendait un peu plus attrayant encore à ses yeux. Et puis, il porterait ses couleurs lors des journées à venir. Ses victoires, il les lui dédieraient et la vanité de Lyanna se gonflait rien que d'y penser. Vanité qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle songea qu'un accident pouvait survenir même lorsqu'un chevalier se montrait aguerri. Les lices grisaient les spectateurs l'espace d'un instant mais lorsqu'un de leurs proches s'annonçait, tous tremblaient. Bianca poursuivit:

«-C'est le dernier jour que la joute aura le plus d'importance. Ce sera la «journée des champions». Seuls les meilleurs chevaliers des Sept Couronnes s'affronteront.»

Vendue ainsi, l'ultime journée à Harrenhall se promettait d'être palpitante. La jolie brune sourit face à l'enthousiasme de sa suivante. Cette dernière avait réussi à chasser sa morosité et Lyanna avait presque hâte d'être au banquet.

Lorsque l'eau devint trop froide, la jeune fille sortit de son bain. Elle se frictionna dans une toile de coton afin de se sécher et passa un baume sur son corps afin qu'il demeure satiné et velouté. Enfin, elle demanda à Bianca son aide pour la coiffer et l'habiller. Lyanna choisit une robe de velours vermillon aux larges manches dorées. Elle boucla une ceinture d'or et de grenats sur ses hanches. Sa dame de compagnie natta simplement deux brins de sa crinière sombre, mélangeant aux mèches de cheveux des fils dorés. Le restant de la chevelure demeura libre, ondulant jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune fille. Bianca laissa la peau de sa maitresse nue et coloria simplement les lèvres de carmin. Lyanna admira le résultat et parut ravie. Bianca avait su lui donner l'éclat dû à son rang d'héritière de Winterfell tout en demeurant relativement sobre.

«-Merci. Je sens que nous deviendrons de bonnes amies.» Remercia la jeune Stark avant de quitter ses appartements.

Brandon, Benjen et Ned n'avaient pas attendu leur soeur, préférant vadrouiller dans le vaste palais. Lord Rickard s'entretenait avec les autres pairs du royaume et Robert... Robert lui aussi s'avérait introuvable. Lyanna déduit donc qu'ils devaient tous se trouver au banquet, au vu de l'heure tardive. La jeune fille se hâta. Elle craignait que son absence soit notée et encore plus de se perdre dans le vaste palais. A peine eut elle bifurqué à gauche puis à droite de sa chambre qu'un bruit mat la fit sursauter. Elle se figea et tendit l'oreille. Le son était à la fois sourd et mat. Parfois un sinistre cliquetis lui parvenait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et son instinct l'invitait à détaler. Cependant, sa curiosité et un vague pressentiment la poussait à rejoindre la pièce d'où émanait les bruits. Lyanna décida donc d'aller au devant de son destin.

Lorsqu'elle déboucha du couloir, ce qu'elle vit la glaça. Trois pages rouaient de coups un pauvre jeune homme. Ce dernier, à terre, s'était recroquevillé et suppliait les autres d'arrêter.

«-Pitié! Grâce! Je suis un Reed, je...

-Que vient faire un petit paludier à Harrenhall?» Ricana l'un.

«-Ici il n'y a pas de grenouilles! Vas te noyer dans tes bouges!» Se moqua l'autre.

«-Montres-nous y que t'es un paludier!» Grinça le dernier en donnant un nouveau coup.

Le dénommé Reed gémit alors que du sang gouttait de son visage. Les autres continuaient de s'acharner sur le corps du jeune homme.

Alors, Lyanna vit rouge. Elle ignorait tout de l'affaire qui opposait les quatre jeunes gens mais elle devait intervenir. La situation lui paraissait d'une injustice criante et elle ne pouvait demeurer dans l'ombre. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, la jeune fille sortit le petit poignard qu'elle conservait précieusement dans sa manche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle remercia le ciel de l'outrageuse prévenance de Père. La jolie brune rassembla son courage et bondit hors de l'ombre, arme au poing.

«-Est-ce donc la façon de se comporter en gentilshommes?» Tonna t'elle. Lyanna s'encouragea mentalement. Le ton de sa voix était farouche et déterminé, tout comme sa main.

«-Oh, ma petite dame...» Chercha à l'amadouer l'un des écuyer.

La moquerie perceptible dans le ton utilisé la hérissa. Elle était une Stark de Winterfell. Jamais elle n'accepterai qu'on lui parle ainsi. Un jour, Lyanna se le jura, elle lui ferait payer son affront. Pour y parvenir, elle détailla le blason qu'il arborait: deux tours. Elle adressa au garçon une moue narquoise:

«-C'est donc ainsi qu'on apprend à devenir chevalier chez les Frey? Je demanderai à Lord Walder s'il trouve approprié qu'un de ses bannerets batte un des invités de son hôte.

-Vous ne voulez pas de problèmes avec nous, Ma Demoiselle.» La menaça un autre des assaillants en tirant sa dague.

Cette fois-ci, Lyanna sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se força à demeurer digne et réprima un frisson de terreur:

«-Apprenez que je suis Lyanna Stark, fille de Lord Rickard Stark, maitre de Winterfell et du Nord. Je n'ai pas peur de trois misérables vermisseaux. Je sais quoi craindre lorsque l'hiver vient.» Rugit-elle poignard à la main.

Lyanna avança de plusieurs pas, déterminée. Son aveu avait légèrement désarçonné les écuyers qui se demandaient si la noble demoiselle était bien celle qu'elle prétendait. Profitant de leur égarement, la jeune fille offrit une estafilade à l'un des jeunes hommes et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa contre ses deux compères. Ils demeurèrent sonnés. Profitant de leur étourdissement, Lyanna saisit Reed par le bras, l'aida à se redresser et ils détalèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Les écuyers, remis de leur chute, leur emboitèrent le pas.

Après quelques instants de course, la jeune Stark ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et précipita l'infortuné blessé dans la pièce. Heureusement que ses appartements se trouvaient à quelques pas de l'escarmouche! Elle referma le battant de bois et attendit que les cris des écuyers s'estompent. D'un doigt sur la bouche, elle ordonna à Bianca et à son invité de demeurer silencieux. Lorsqu'elle fut presque sûre que les soudards avaient perdu leur trace, elle envoya sa dame de compagnie vérifier dans le couloir. Cette dernière revint et lui assura que tout était calme dehors. Lyanna alors se détendit et la congédia:

«-Descends chercher mes frères et ramène les ici.»

L'adolescente observait son rescapé. Il avait besoin de soins mais aussi d'une protection. Et elle aussi. Elle ne souhaitait nullement courir le risque de croiser à nouveau ces horribles écuyers. Le paludier respirait difficilement.

«-Merci, Mademoiselle...

-Je suis Lyanna Stark.» Se présenta t'elle sourire aux lèvres.

«-Et moi Howland Reed.»

Elle invita le paludier à s'assoir dans un fauteuil près du feu. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Il massa ses flancs en grimaçant. L'adolescente brune s'approcha de lui et détailla ses blessures.

«-Qu'aviez-vous fait à ces trois écuyers, Lord Reed?» S'enquit-elle.

«-Il se trouve que les paludiers sont réputés non-violents. Pour la plupart des nobles de Westeros, nous sommes des fous et des faibles.

-Pourquoi alors paraitre à la joute?

-Je ne suis à Harrenhall que pour combler ma curiosité, Lady Lyanna.» Lui apprit le jeune paludier avant de poursuivre:

«-Mon frère fait des rêves verts...

-Des rêves verts?

-Oui. Il peut voir les choses qui ne se sont pas encore produites.

-Oh!

-Il semblerait que quelque chose d'une grande importance pour les Sept Couronnes se trame entre les murs d'Harrenhall. J'espère pouvoir assister à cet événement et ...»

C'est alors que Brandon, Eddard et Benjen s'annoncèrent. Lyanna les invita à entrer et ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction l'état du jeune homme. Celui qui sorti le plus rapidement de la catatonie fut Benjen. Il se précipita dans la pièce adjacente et revint chargé de baumes, de cataplasmes et des bandages. Ned s'approcha d'Howland Reed et inspecta les plaies que Lyanna avait commencé à nettoyer. Pour sa soeur, il mettait de côté sa timidité maladive. Il commenta, le visage grave:

«- Vous avez de la chance, je crois que rien n'est cassé sur votre visage...

-Par contre, il semble que vos côtes aient souffert...» Ronchonna Brandon alors qu'il arrachait un gémissement au jeune homme.

«-Vous aurez besoin de quelques points aussi.» Glissa Benjen.

«-Mais par les Anciens Dieux, que s'est-il passé?» Demanda Ned.

Alors le petit paludier raconta tout, de son départ du Neck à l'intervention héroïque de Lyanna. Cette dernière étalait un baume sur le torse de l'étranger ce qui lui arrachait quelques grincements de douleur. Benjen siffla:

«-Et bien ma foi... C'est quelque chose...

Sacrée Lyanna! J'aurai aimé voir ça!» Rit Brandon en serrant sa soeur dans ses bras.

«- Il faudrait te montrer plus prudente! Tu as un talent fou pour t'attirer les pires ennuis!» Rappela Eddard avec douceur.

Brandon pansa les blessures d'Howland Reed avec l'aide de sa soeur et lui conseilla de prendre du repos. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de ce dernier:

«-Je suis venu à Harrenhall non pas pour garder le lit mais pour assister aux festivités. Cette mésaventure ne me fera pas changer mes plans! Descendez festoyer! Je vous accompagne!»

Lyanna emboita le pas aux quatre garçons qui avaient commencé à converser. Howland claudiquait, soutenu par Brandon et Eddard. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se répétait les politesses et les recommandations apprises avec Mère. Il était fort probable qu'on la présente au roi Aerys le Fol. Si tel était le cas, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Impossible aussi de le contredire, de rire ou d'émettre la moindre opinion. Et si elle croisait la princesse dornienne, Elia Martell, il faudrait lui souhaiter un garçon car elle venait d'annoncer sa grossesse. Si encore elle rencontrait...

«-Lyanna, tu rêves?»

Benjen la tira de ses pensées et elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Brandon lui prit la main et glissa à son oreille:

«-Lord Whent a organisé un bal masqué.

-Ca sera amusant! On pourra faire des farces à tous ces nobles sans que ça nous retombe dessus!» S'écria le tout jeune garçon.

L'enthousiasme du benjamin de la fratrie leur redonna un peu de baume au coeur. Howland Reed prit congé et s'installa à une tablée où il venait de reconnaitre un visage.

Les Stark rejoignirent Lord Rickard en quelques enjambées. Le seigneur de Winterfell baisa le front de sa fille et la complimenta sur sa beauté. Lyanna rougit adorablement et remercia Père. Ce dernier noua les rubans qui maintiendrait masqué le visage de sa cadette. Ce soir, un voile dentelles écarlates et noires cachait à la face de monde les traits de Lyanna Stark. Les garçons arboraient des masques représentant des loups.

C'est au bras de Père qu'elle pénétra dans l'immense salle de réception. Elle frémit lorsque les trompettes retentirent, annonçant leur arrivée. Lord Rickard pressa son bras et lui adressa un sourire confiant. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur tablée, il l'embrassa sur le front et murmura plein de fierté:

«- Les gens vont t'adorer. Reste toi même, évite d'être trop fantasque et tout se passera bien, mon enfant...

-Je l'espère...

- Tu es fiancée désormais. Il ne peut rien arriver de fâcheux. Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à t'amuser! Je sais à quel point tu adores les bals et banquets.» L'encouragea Lord Rickard en lui esquissant quelques pas de danse.

Lyanna s'esclaffa et se lassa guider par Père au son de la musique. A son plus grand étonnement, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. La protection de Lord Rickard lui permit de se détendre et d'apprécier la soirée. Elle passa ensuite dans les bras de Brandon, de Benjen et évidemment de Robert, son fiancé.

«-Vous êtes divine ce soir.» Badina t'il.

Sa maladresse toucha l'adolescente brune et elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Elle ironisa tendrement en tapotant le masque noir d'assassin qu'arborait son promis:

«-Vous êtes toujours aussi flatteur Lord Robert.

-Me redirez- vous que c'est mal?

-C'est fort probable.

-Alors je vais continuer...»

Le colosse brun éclata de rire et baisa ses doigts. Ce geste surprit Lyanna qui ne s'attendait pas à de telles effusions de la part de son promis. Elle devinait les regard en coin qu'on jetait dans leur direction. La jeune fille appréciait être au centre des regards pour bien de choses... Et faire l'objet de racontars la grisait au plus haut point. Désormais elle pouvait se permettre d'être scandaleuse. Quelle joie de pouvoir agir à sa guise sans se préoccuper de sa réputation pour faire un bon mariage! Robert approcha son visage du sien, comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Lyanna recula d'un pas. Jamais elle n'avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'un homme. Des filles parfois, pour s'entrainer. Elle préférait tenter l'expérience dans plus l'intimité.

Heureusement pour elle, les crieurs annoncèrent l'arrivée du roi et de toute la famille princière, détournant ainsi les regards curieux mais aussi Robert. Lyanna se plaça entre Ned et Benjen afin d'apercevoir Aerys le Fol. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle entrevit le vieil homme malingre, dévoré par ses angoisses paranoïaques. Elle entendit Brandon demander discrètement à Père:

«-Où est donc Tywin Lannister?

-Parti.

-Comment?

-Il n'est plus la Main du Roi.

-Depuis quand?

-Ce matin.

-Que s'est-il passé?» Glissa Ned, intrigué.

Tel un conspirateur, Lord Rickard prit garde de n'être entendu que de ses enfants.

«-Aerys a fait de Jaime Lannister une Blanche Epée...

-Pardon?» S'étrangla Brandon.

«-Ce qui veut dire que c'est Tyrion qui devient l'héritier de Castral Roc.» Murmura Eddard, circonspect.

«-Le Lutin, vraiment?» Souffla Lyanna déconfite.

«-Et comme vous vous en doutez tous, cela déplait fortement à Tywin. Cette ultime humiliation a défait l'entente entre les Targaryen et les Lannister.» Maugréa Robert, dépité.

Lyanna n'osait plus même respirer. Les prédictions de Ned à Winterfell semblaient s'avérer juste. Elle tremblait d'inquiétude et osa:

«-Alors, c'est la guerre?»

Lord Stark dévisagea sa fille et chercha à la rassurer:

«-Non. Aerys s'est montré assez fin. En faisant de Jaime Lannister un des membres de sa garde personnelle, il empêche toute rébellion de Tywin.

-Il est devenu un otage...» Comprit l'adolescente dans un souffle de terreur.

Désormais, elle regrettait d'avoir rabroué si durement Jaime plus tôt dans la journée. Sans doute venait-il de tout perdre. Lorsqu'on prenait le blanc, on renonçait à ses prérogatives, ses richesses, au mariage et à la paternité. Sans doute était-ce difficile à encaisser pour un si jeune homme.

-«Tywin a emporté avec lui Cersei.» Précisa Père.

«-Tu entends ça, Lyanna! Et une rivale de moins pour devenir reine d'amour et de beauté!» Se moquèrent Benjen et Bran.

Lyanna grinça à ses frères:

«-A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. J'aurais aimé concourir contre Cersei Lannister. De toute façon, j'aurai gagné!» Termina t'elle avec enthousiasme et une folle arrogance. Tous éclatèrent de rire et la tension qui s'était précédemment installée dans leur petit groupe vola en éclat.

Ils se saisirent d'une corne de vin et commencèrent à boire et bavarder gaiment. Robert relatait à sa fiancée les exploits du jour et les épreuves qu'il faudrait endurer le lendemain. Concernée, la jeune fille implora:

«-Surtout prenez garde à vous.»

«-Mais oui, mais oui...» Répondirent avec nonchalance les jeunes gens.

«-Il serait terrible qu'il vous arrive quelque chose...» Souffla Lyanna d'une voix blanche.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas.» La rassura Eddard.

«-Apprécie le spectacle!» Renchérit Brandon.

«-Une fois, tu as chuté et tu as failli demeurer estropié!» Lui rappela l'adolescente, blême. L'image de Bran, glissant de sa selle ainsi que le bruit sourd du choc des armes la glaçaient encore. Elle adorait les tournois tant que personne de sa parenté ne s'y engageait. Demain, Ned, Brandon et Robert jouteraient. A cette idée, son sang se glaçait. Les voyant se moquer de sa légitime inquiétude, elle quitta la tablée, fit quelque pas de maugréa pour elle même:

«-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de distrayant à s'entre-tuer! C'est de la barbarie!»

La chaleur de la salle, les effluves de l'alcool et les entêtants parfums commençaient à la gêner. Le climat du Sud l'indisposait, il manquait le puissant vent du Nord qui chassait les odeurs et rafraichissait les ambiances les plus torrides. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle comprit qu'elle devait quitter cet espace mal aéré. La jeune fille se sentit défaillir alors qu'elle rejoignait le balcon. Lyanna inspira à longs traits avant de régurgiter lamentablement ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Un mouvement dans l'ombre attira son attention. Alors, elle laissa échapper un cri de stupeur et lâcha sa corne. Dans les flammes des flambeaux, le visage d'un homme accrocha son regard.

«-Quelque chose ne va pas, Mademoiselle?» Demanda une voix inconnue.

Cette fois-ci, la pauvre Lyanna cru véritablement faire une crise cardiaque. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna lentement et fit face à son interlocuteur. La jeune adolescente écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Malgré le manque de luminosité et le masque d'or blanc finement ciselé, il était impossible de ne pas le reconnaitre. Cet instant de stupeur passé, elle redevint maitresse d'elle même et se souvint de ses leçons de maintient. Mortifiée, elle passa une main sur ses lèvres encore maculées et avec toute la grâce dont elle pouvait faire preuve en de pareilles circonstances, elle amorça une révérence et balbutia:

«-Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'aspirais guère à vous déranger et...»

D'un geste il la releva. Le contact de la fraiche main princière sur la sienne fit sursauter la jeune fille qui la retira prestement. Le timbre grave, vibrant et mélodieux du jeune homme retentit dans ses oreilles.

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-C'est que... vous êtes le prince héritier et...» Rappela t'elle, morte de honte.

«-Il paraitrait en effet...» Se moqua le jeune homme en lui offrant son mouchoir. Lyanna était trop estomaquée pour amorcer le moindre geste. Alors, son interlocuteur trempa le bout de tissu dans la fontaine d'agrément toute proche et entama de nettoyer son visage et ses lèvres. Ce simple contact l'électrisa toute entière. Puis un haut de coeur lui tordit le ventre et elle se précipita pour régurgiter une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, elle recula d'un pas, mis ses mains sous l'eau claire de la fontaine et entama de se débarbouiller. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire concerné et vaguement inquiet. Quand elle eut terminé, il lui tendit sa coupe remplie de vin de la Treille. L'adolescente observa le breuvage sans y toucher. Afin de l'encourager à boire il tenta un:

«-Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.»

Lyanna souleva un sourcil et lâcha, sans y prendre garde:

«-C'est seulement que je pense avoir assez abusé des sirupeux pour toute une vie, Messire.»

L'homme éclata de rire et avala une lampée d'alcool. Il commença, amusé par la situation:

«-Je ne reconnais pas votre visage. Ni votre voix. Vous m'en voyez navré...

-Pourquoi?» S'étonna sincèrement la toute jeune fille.

«-J'aurais aimé vous connaitre. Cela impliquerait que nous nous serions déjà rencontré. Cette idée m'est agréable.

-Vous ignorez tout de moi...» Murmura avec douceur Lyanna en s'adossant au mur.

«-Vous vous trompez, Mademoiselle. Je sais que vous êtes une jeune femme qui porte une robe rouge. Que vous vous parfumez avec de l'eau de rose. Et aussi que vous ne supportez pas le vin de la Treille. C'est déjà un début...»

L'adolescente sourit en coin et répliqua:

«-Etes vous toujours ainsi, Votre Grâce?

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Beau parleur.»

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Par le sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide! Son naturel taquin et incisif n'avait pas lieu d'être à la cour. Inquiète elle attendit la réaction du prince. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire franc et leva son verre.

«-Que voulez-vous... J'ai beau être Rhaegar Targaryen, ne n'en suis pas moins homme! Surtout lorsque je bois du vin!» S'amusa l'héritier du trône dans un sourire crâne avant de retrouver sa mine austère. Plus pour lui même que pour Lyanna, il marmonna:

«- Non... jamais vue... jamais on ne m'aurait adressé ainsi la parole...

-Je ne suis pas familière des usages de la cour...» Plaida la jeune fille, légèrement soucieuse d'avoir déplu au prince.

Rhaegar revint à lui et lui offrit un large sourire afin de la réconforter. Lyanna put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Avec sa mélancolie coutumière, il répondit:

«-Vous êtes bienheureuse, Mademoiselle. La cour corrompt les âmes, même les plus pures. Vous n'êtes qu'une clarté.»

Il effleura de ses doigts les traits de Lyanna. Cette dernière oscillait entre l'envie qu'il la touche et la bienséance. Quelque chose se réveillait dans ses entrailles. Elle choisit d'ignorer les recommandations de Mère. C'était agréable de sentir la paume du prince-dragon sur sa joue. Elle rougit sous le compliment et repartit, joviale:

«-Prenez garde que je ne vous éblouisse!»

Elle s'échappa dans un tourbillon de jupons et un éclat de rire. Les prunelles violettes pétillaient de malice et détaillaient Lyanna avec bienveillance.

«-Belle et intelligente. Mais où donc vous cachiez vous ces dernières années alors que je me morfondais d'ennui?

-Bien loin d'ici.» Répondit l'adolescente, cherchant à être la plus évasive possible.

«-Port-Réal manque d'individus de votre trempe. Et qui possèdent votre esprit.

-Vous m'en voyez navrée pour vous.» Soupira Lyanna. Le jeune homme soupira:

«- L'esprit est l'arme des dames.

-Il est vrai. Et cette arme est encore plus effilée que la plus meurtrière des lames.» Opina la jolie nordienne.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela?» L'interrogea Rhaegar avec intérêt.

«-Notre intelligence nous permet de régner sur vous, les hommes.

-Pourtant nous gouvernons.

-C'est ce que vous croyez...» Le provoqua ouvertement Lyanna.

Le prince s'approcha d'elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Passionné par la joute verbale, il reprit:

«-Mais je vous en prie, ma chère... Etayez votre théorie...»

L'adorable brunette releva fièrement le menton et tint tête à l'héritier des Sept Couronnes sans ciller. Elle n'avait pas peur d'affirmer l'idée qui avait longtemps germé dans son esprit.

«-Vous parvenons à vous faire croire que vous maitrisez tout alors que souvent, se sont les femmes qui vous poussent à agir de telle ou telle manière.

-Vraiment?» Ricana Rhaegar.

Lyanna se rapprocha encore du prince et le frôla avec une folle sensualité avant de reprendre:

«-Vraiment. Nous avons des moyens de pression.

-Lesquels?» Demanda le prince bien qu'il devina la réponse.

Mutine et tentatrice, la jeune fille glissa à l'oreille de son interlocuteur:

«-Notre virginité par exemple. Nos charmes. Nul homme ne semble pouvoir résister à ces sirènes pleines de promesses.»

Elle vit le jeune homme frissonner l'espace d'un instant et Lyanna sourit d'avoir gagné la partie. Le prince pourtant se reprit et éclata de rire. Il était cristallin, communicatif.

«- Je pourrai vous écouter toute la nuit durant.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Depuis bien longtemps je n'avais pas eu de conversation avec quelqu'un.» Lui apprit Rhaegar avec une pointe d'amertume.

«-Je ne vous crois pas. Vous êtes prince. Un prince est toujours entouré.» Rappela la jolie nordienne dans un sourire amusé.

«-Détrompez-vous gente dame. Vous êtes la première qui ose me tenir tête et exposer ses opinion. Vous ne jouez pas un rôle en ma présence. Vous êtes... comme le vent. Authentique et facétieux. J'apprécie cette spontanéité.»

Lyanna ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. Jouer la séduction lui avait plu mais désormais elle avait peur de se prendre à son propre piège. Rhaegar irradiait d'une beauté irréelle qui l'empêchait de penser de façon rationnelle. Sa mélancolie et sa simplicité étonnaient la jeune fille qui s'attendait à rencontrer un homme isolé du reste du monde et imbu de sa personne. Le zéphyr la fit frissonner. Il lui rendit la main.

«-Accepteriez-vous de poursuivre notre entretient loin des courants d'air?

-C'est que...» Balbutia Lyanna.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

«-Vous avez confiance en moi?»

Mère disait toujours d'écouter son instinct. C'est ce que fit Lyanna. Et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, sa paume avait rejoint celle du Prince-Dragon. Il l'entraina dans la nuit. Du balcon il rejoignirent un escalier extérieur. Ils grimpèrent encore et encore. Lyanna détaillait le jeune homme qui un jour serait son roi. Ses cheveux argentés avaient été discipliné. Deux fines tresses sur les tempes dégageaient un visage encore juvénile malgré sa vingtaine passée. Ses prunelles améthystes irradiaient de bonté, de mélancolie et de langueur. Il émanait de lui une aura presque irréelle.

Enfin, il aboutirent sur le toit du palais. Le jeune homme blond bondit tel un chat sur le revêtement. Il offrit son bras à Lyanna pour qu'elle le rejoigne et elle ne se fit pas prier. Autour d'eux, les champs et la forêt s'étendaient à perte de vue.

«-C'est magnifique.» Souffla Lyanna, subjuguée par l'éclat argenté de la lune et des étoiles.

«-Qu'y a t'il?» Demanda t'elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

«-Rien... rien.. J'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaitre. C'est perturbant.» Confessa le jeune homme. Afin de se sortir de son embarras, il pointa une constellation:

«-Celle là représente l'Ours des Mormont.

-Vous vous trompez, Votre Grâce. Regardez, c'est le Lion des Lannister...» Le corrigea aimablement Lyanna.

-Ne dites jamais à un prince qu'il se trompe, Mademoiselle. Même s'il a tord. Surtout s'il a tord, d'ailleurs.» Sourit Rhaegar.

«-Je... Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.» Tiqua Lyanna en le dévisageant.

«- Je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas.» Lui répondit-il en l'invitant à s'assoir avec lui.

«-Oh... Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète vous savez.»

Tous les deux s'abimèrent un long moment dans la contemplation des étoiles. Lyanna devait admettre que la mélancolie du Prince-Dragon l'intriguait. Sans oublier que tout paraissait si simple avec lui. Naturel. Lui parler était aussi aisé que respirer. Comme s'ils étaient protégés. Rhaegar soupira:

«-Pourtant vous devriez... Etre inquiète, je veux dire... Pas plus tard que ce soir, j'ai aperçu Howland Reed. Son visage semblait avoir été ravagé par quelque bête sauvage. J'ai l'intime conviction que ses agresseurs errent dans le palais.

-La garde veille.» Frissonna Lyanna, craignant d'être découverte.

«-Visiblement pas assez bien.» Railla le prince avant de reprendre:

«-Je regrette de ne pas connaitre ces lâches qui se sont attaqués à Howland. Je les débouterai volontiers en lice pour leur apprendre le savoir vivre.

-Les dieux toujours vengent les nobles coeurs et châtient les criminels.» Plaida Lyanna de sa voix la plus douce avant de se replonger dans la quiétude du paysage nocturne. Les réflexions du Prince-Dragon lui avaient insufflé une idée saugrenue et dangereuse...

Si haut, Lord Whent avait arrangé un petit jardin suspendu et l'on pouvait goûter les arômes des fleurs d'églantine. Après un long silence, Rhaegar reprit la parole:

«- A quoi pensez vous?

-Aux conséquences de nos actes.» Confessa t'elle.

«-Qu'en est-il?

-Ne craignez vous jamais que les responsabilités ne vous changent, Vôtre Grâce? Vous coupent de ce qui vous parait essentiel?»

Jamais elle n'avait parlé -même à mots couverts- de ses craintes face à son mariage et à son futur. Pourquoi se confiait-elle à ce parfait-inconnu, elle l'ignorait. Peut être justement parce qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

«-J'évite soigneusement d'y penser...» Avoua le prince avec tristesse.

Lyanna demeurait perplexe quant à sa situation. Rhaegar s'en aperçut et l'encouragea à exprimer sa pensée. Elle obéit:

«-Je... voilà je suis fiancée.» Hasarda t'elle.

«-Je me dois donc de vous féliciter. Ainsi que votre promis. J'espère qu'il connait la chance d'être aimé d'une personne de votre qualité.

-Je ne l'aime pas encore. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'aimer un jour.» Avoua Lyanna avant de regretter amèrement cette confession.

Les mots quittaient sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Rhaegar Targaryen lui adressa un doux sourire et répondit:

«-C'est souvent le cas. Mais parfois l'amour peut naitre d'une union arrangée. Je vous le souhaite, jeune demoiselle. Vous m'êtes certes inconnue mais vous méritez d'être heureuse.

-C'est aussi ce que je crois, Vôtre Grâce.» Soupira Lyanna. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle poursuivit:

«-C'est stupide de penser qu'on est assez fort pour se dresser contre les convenances et même sa propre maison pour vivre tel qu'on l'entend, n'est-ce pas?

-Je pense au contraire que c'est faire preuve d'un grand courage.» Murmura Rhaegar en la contemplant. Il effleura la tempe de Lyanna, s'approcha d'elle. Cette dernière s'écarta brusquement et demanda:

«Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici? Pourquoi n'être pas resté sur le balcon. Je veux dire... pour de vrai...

-Je craignais qu'on ne vous appelle et que vous partiez loin de moi.» Chuchota le prince.

«-Pardon?» S'exclama Lyanna, médusée.

«-Oui... Je souhaitais m'échapper, ce soir. Loin de tout ceci que j'ai déjà vécu cent et mille fois.» Evoqua le prince dans un doux euphémisme. Sa langueur de vivre était connue de tout le royaume. Lyanna comprit le message et lui adressa un regard compatissant. Rhaegar se saisit de ses poignets et évoqua avec douceur:

«- Et puis vous êtes arrivée...

-Mon apparition est loin d'être mémorable.» Grimaça t'elle. Le gout âcre de la bile contre son palais en était un cuisant souvenir.

«-C'est là que vous vous trompez. Vous êtes différentes de toute cette foule en bas. De ces flatteurs qui jacassent à mes oreilles, de ces soudards qui dévorent, beuglent et boivent. Avec vous, il semble possible de vivre autre chose que cette mascarade mille fois ressassée. Les bruits qui courent à mon endroit sont de fieffés mensonges. Je ne me languis gère de la vie. J'attends juste qu'elle me surprenne...» Révéla doucement le jeune homme, dardant ses prunelles dans celles de son inconnue.

-RHAEGAR!» Hurla une voix masculine, rompant le charme.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules et adressa un regard compatissant à son Prince. Ce dernier soupira et dit:

«-Mais la liberté n'est toujours que temporaire. Il me faut donc déjà vous quitter... Me direz-vous votre nom?

-Non.» Glissa t'elle, prudente.

«-Vous connaissez le mien.» Maugréa le prince.

«-Ne faites pas l'enfant.» S'amusa t'elle en riant.

Il approcha ses mains du visage de l'adolescente afin de défaire les liens qui maintenaient le masque. Celle-ci se déroba.

«- Vous n'appliquez pas les règles.

-Qui a dit qu'il y en avait?» Ricana le jeune homme.

La beauté brune recula de plusieurs pas. Le nom du prince retentit de nouveau dans la nuit. Il haussa les épaules et se plaignit:

«-C'est injuste de me laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance.

-C'est la vie qui est injuste, Vôtre Grâce.» Rappela Lyanna.

Il esquissa un sourire et s'avoua vaincu.

«-Alors, merci, charmante inconnue pour cette rencontre inopinée et délicieuse. Au plaisir de vous retrouver.

-Cherchez moi, peut être me reconnaitrez vous.» Se moqua l'adolescente.

Le prince darda un regard intense et promit en lui baisant la main:

«-Je vous trouverai.»

A contre coeur, Rhaegar la quitta et elle demeura silencieuse et seule pendant un long moment. Lyanna cherchait à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et le Prince-Dragon. Elle tremblait, ses jambes flageolaient, la tête lui tournait. La jeune fille devait avouer qu'elle avait adoré ce moment hors du temps avec Rhaegar. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, un homme lui avait parlé comme à une égale. Lui avait permis d'être elle-même et de lâcher prise. C'en était presque grisant. Le coeur léger, elle rejoignit le banquet.

Alors qu'elle arrivait, elle aperçut le jeune prince présenter ses respects aux autres membres de la maison Stark. Elle tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre la conversation. Avec une exquise courtoisie, il félicita Lord Rickard:

«-Mon Père m'a appris que votre fille épousait Lord Robert.

-Notre bon roi a été bien renseigné, Votre Grâce.» Opina le Seigneur de Winterfell, visiblement honoré qu'Aerys se soit renseigné à propos de Lyanna.

Le prince adressa un sourire à son vassal et complimenta le fiancé:

«-Heureux Robert!»

Le Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage sembla ravi de ces paroles.

«- A quand les noces?

-D'ici six mois au plus.

-Comme Lord Frey si je ne m'abuse. Il semble lui aussi s'être amouraché d'une jeune beauté...» Commenta Rhaegar sondant la foule de ses yeux violets. Il reprit:

«-Mais où se trouve donc votre promise, Robert?

- Elle a mystérieusement disparue voici une bonne demi-heure...» Répondit le jeune Lord sans sourciller.

«-Et vous ne la faites pas chercher?» S'enquit Rhaegar après de Père.

«-Ma fille est une enfant prudente, sage, qui sait se défendre. Si un jour on devait l'attaquer, je plaindrais plus les assaillants que Lyanna. Elle leur apprendrait de quel bois on se chauffe à Winterfell.» Répliqua Lord Rickard avec fierté et humour.

La jeune Stark s'émut de la description de Père. Jamais elle n'avait entendu pareils propos sortir de sa bouche et cela la toucha profondément. Le prince sembla amusé par le portrait que Lord Stark venait de peindre de sa fille:

«-J'ai hâte de rencontrer Lady Lyanna. Croiser le chemin d'une demoiselle aussi singulière sera un réel plaisir...» Commenta le Prince-Dragon.

Minuit sonna. Et dans un cri, Aerys le Fol commanda:

«-Bas le masques!»

Et tous obéirent.

Sur ce, Rhaegar prit congé. La jolie brune patienta quelques instants avant de rejoindre sa famille ainsi que son fiancé.

«-Ah! Te voilà! Mais où étais-tu donc passée?» Demanda Lord Rickard.

«-Dehors. On étouffe ici.» Prétexta la jeune fille.

«-Je vous aurais accompagnée si vous me l'aviez demandé.» Plaida Robert, un peu bourru, avalant une rasade de vin.

«-Justement, je ne vous ai rien demandé.» Répondit Lyanna, un peu brusque.

Elle suivait des yeux l'héritier du trône, avide de le voir. Ned, ignorant tout de l'aventure de sa soeur glissa à son oreille:

«-Tu n'as pas eu de chance, il vient de venir nous saluer. Il souhaitait te rencontrer.

-Bah, ils auront bien le temps de se croiser!» Argua Brandon, sourire aux lèvres.

«-Oui, sans doute.» Murmura Lyanna, absente.

Le prince avait rejoint sa superbe épouse, Elia. Ils formaient tous les deux un couple idéal et équilibré, visiblement très amoureux. Lyanna eut un léger pincement au coeur. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait toujours rêvé sa vie amoureuse et matrimoniale. Or, elle le savait, ce que possédaient Rhaegar et Elia était bien loin de ce qui l'unissait à Robert. L'héritier Targaryen embrassa délicatement la joue de son épouse qui éclata d'un rire cristallin. Ils s'observaient avec une intensité telle, qu'on aurait cru qu'ils avaient oublié le reste du monde. La princesse de Dorne tendit à son mari sa harpe et ce dernier commença a chanter. Les notes coulaient et la voix de Rhaegar s'éleva, pure et mélodieuse.

_«Tu me dis que rien ne passe_

_Même au bout d'un moment_

_Qu'un beau jour c'est une impasse _

_Et derrière l'océan_

_Que l'on garde toujours la trace_

_D'un amour, d'un absent_

_Que tu refais surface _

_Comme hier droit devant...»_

Lyanna écoutait les paroles de la composition du Prince. Cette chanson lui tordait les tripes, mettait son coeur au bord de ses lèvres. Rhaegar ouvrit les yeux, se détacha de la technique et découvrit dans la foule son visage. L'adolescente surprit un frémissement sur le coin de lèvres du jeune homme. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction... Mais était-ce à son endroit? Il ancra ses prunelles améthystes dans les siennes et s'y accrocha le temps d'un battement de cils avant de papillonner ailleurs. Lyanna se laissa entrainer par le chant et l'intensité de ses yeux.

_«Tu me dis que rien ne sert_

_La parole ou le temps_

_Qu'il faudra une vie entière _

_Pour un jour faire semblant_

_Pour regarder en arrière_

_Revenir en souriant_

_En gardant ce qu'il faut taire _

_Et puis faire comme avant»_

La voix trainante et pure du prince faisait battre le coeur de Lyanna. A grand peine elle tentait de masquer aux yeux du monde son trouble. Cependant, elle perdait peu à peu pied. C'était comme si le reste de la foule disparaissait pour ne la laisser qu'avec Rhaegar. La main de Robert la ramena à la réalité de sa condition et elle eut vaguement honte d'éprouver une telle fascination pour le Prince-Dragon. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça pour son fiancé et elle le regrettait amèrement.

«-_Je peux seulement te dire_

_Je peux seulement te dire..._

_Qu'il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré_

_Que j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé_

_Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher_

_Que j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé_

_Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je sais par cœur_

_Ce que je sais par cœur...beau malheur»_

Rhaegar avait une nouvelle fois glissé son regard vers le clan Stark lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles. Lyanna n'y tenait plus. Que se passait-il en elle? Pourquoi éprouvait t'elle la désagréable impression de ne plus s'appartenir? Elle avait chaud, froid, tremblait, s'inquiétait... Et pourtant, dès qu'il détournait son regard d'elle, l'adolescente avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il avait éveillé quelque chose d'inconnu qui la consumait. Qui la brûlait. Qui la blessait. La paume de Robert dans la sienne lui parût ridicule, déplacée. Se défaire de l'étreinte de son fiancé lui semblait impossible. Pourtant, demeurer à ses côtés lui demandait un effort surhumain.

«-Je ne vois pas en quoi il est si fier...» Grogna Robert tout en avalant une gorgée de bière. Quelques un de ses camarades échangèrent avec lui des regards de connivence et il commencèrent à se moquer discrètement du jeune artiste. Pour eux, le chant demeurait l'art des femmes. Cette appréciation misogyne arracha un regard dédaigneux à Lyanna. Cette dernière murmura, glaciale:

«-Alors vous ne savez pas reconnaitre la beauté quand elle apparait devant vous, Messire.»

Sa réponse choqua Lord Rickard qui demeura bouche bée devant l'impertinence de sa fille. Robert quand à lui ne parut pas avoir entendu la pique de sa fiancée. Cherchant à éviter tout conflit ouvert, l'adolescente brune demanda:

«-Père, je me sens lasse. Puis-je me retirer dans mes appartements?

-Mais... le banquet? Le bal?» Demanda son promis, décontenancé.

«-Je demanderai à ce qu'on m'apporte une collation...» Argua Lyanna avec un sourire forcé.

«-C'est contraire à tous les usages...» Rappela Lord Rickard, contrit.

«-Père... Je suis certaine que si vous expliquez à quel point le voyage depuis Winterfell m'a fourbue. Et puis ce vin aux épices m'a retourné l'estomac...» Tenta t'elle en battant des cils. Et elle gagna.

«-Bien... Va. C'est vrai, parfois j'oublie que tu n'es pas habituée à ces longues chevauchées... Dors bien.» Plia Père de bonne grâce, l'embrassant sur le front.

«-Puis-je abuser en demandant à Benjen de me raccompagner?» Demanda la jeune fille en voyant l'ennui sur le visage de son frère.

Le benjamin de la fratrie Stark n'en attendait pas tant et répondit avant leur Père.

«-Aucun problème. Je te ramène!»

Ils quittèrent discrètement la grand-salle de Harrenhall afin de ne pas briser le charme de la mélodie du Prince-Dragon et grimpèrent les larges volées d'escaliers. Ils traversèrent un long corridor, changèrent d'aile, découvrirent un raccourcit. Lyanna bouillait intérieurement. Benjen qui connaissait sa soeur par coeur attendait qu'elle se confie à lui. Comme elle le faisait toujours. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abris de toute oreille indiscrète dans les appartements apprêtés pour eux, elle s'épancha:

«-J'ai rencontré le prince ce soir. Enfin, il ne sait pas qui je suis, mais moi, je l'ai reconnu.

-Comment? Tu as eu un entretient privé avec Rhaegar Targaryen?

-J'ai d'abord vomi sur ses chausses.» Modéra Lyanna.

«-Yerk.

-Il ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur.» Sourit-elle, aux anges rien qu'à évoquer le prince.

«-Et... qu'avez vous fait?

-Nous avons... parlé.» Commença t'elle.

Et c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment passé grand chose d'autre. Lyanna enrageait face à ses sentiments qui naissaient pour un homme qui ignorait jusqu'à son prénom, qui semblait adorer son épouse et qu'elle n'avait croisé que quelques minutes. De la folie pure! Mais elle aurait tout donné pour revivre ces instants auprès de Rhaegar Targaryen. Quittant ses oniriques souvenirs, elle poursuivit:

«-Et il m'a donné une petite idée.

-Une idée pour faire quoi?» Demanda Benjen, soupçonneux.

Benjen lu dans les prunelles de sa soeur un éclat de revanche qu'il connaissait par coeur. Dans un sourire de connivence, il demanda:

«-Quel est ton plan?»

Et elle raconta tout. Il l'écoutait, attentivement, inquiet de ses propositions. Il se contenta de dire, laconique:

«-C'est trop risqué. Pour tous les deux! Tu es folle!»

Lyanna lui adressa un sourire rayonnant:

-Heureusement, c'est ce qui me permet de faire ça!»

oOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Chapitre 3: Le tournoi d'Harrenhall

_Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! Voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction sur les origines de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Je m'excuse pour le temps mais voilà, les vacances tout ça tout ça… _

_Pour me faire pardoner, ce chapitre est (assez) long! ;)_

_**Fandom: **__  
>Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)<em>

_**Résumé: **_

"_**Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle fût la seule chose que j'ai jamais réellement désiré. On me l'enleva et même les Sept Couronnes ne purent remplir le vide qu'elle avait laissé."**_

_**A cause d'eux, tout Westeros entra en guerre.**_

_**Disclaimer:  
><strong>__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
><em>Je prends en comptes 4 tomes de l'Intégrale pour… parler de la rebellion de Robert Baratheon...<em>

_**Random:**__**  
>K+<strong>__. __Des elements __**MA**__à venir._

**_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et... reviews?_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3: Le tournoi d'Harrenhal.<strong>

**Rhaegar**

Il quitta le lit conjugal avant l'aube. Pendant de longues minutes, le prince héritier de Westeros contempla son épouse. Elia de Dorne l'avait, une nouvelle fois, comblé. Elle reposait dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir, preuve irréfutable de sa maternité prochaine. Rhaegar soupira devant ce spectacle d'une divine banalité. Elia serait sa reine, elle avait un coeur noble et pur. Pour une fois, Aerys le Fol s'était montré clairvoyant. Lorsqu'il l'avait uni à cette demoiselle du Sud, le Prince-Dragon avait nourrit pour sa femme beaucoup de tendresse. Longtemps il avait cru que ce sentiment s'appelait « amour ». Mais désormais il n'en était plus aussi sûr...

Dans la pénombre, il s'accouda au balcon de sa loggia privée. La douce brise de ce «printemps trompeur» léchait son visage et termina de le réveiller. Rhaegar ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à la jeune inconnue du bal. Le demoiselle à la robe rouge. Son sourire, son audace lui donnait une fraicheur et une authenticité qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il ignorait son nom mais pensait tenir une piste... Ce parfum subtil de roses...

Le prince Targaryen se maudissait d'être aussi romanesque. Cette fille l'intriguait, voilà tout. Les hommes désirent toujours ce qui leur échappe. Dès qu'il aurait trouvé l'identité de cette jeune fille elle déserterait son esprit. On ne pouvait pas aimer une personne du premier regard. Non. L'amour se construit, pas à pas. Il ne peut se comporter comme le feu et simplement embraser un coeur et le laisser en cendres. Ce serait trop cruel. Pourtant, Rhaegar avait la vague impression que son obsession pour cette inconnue pouvait être...

«-Pas de l'amour. Du désir.» Se corrigea t'il mentalement.

Voilà, il avait mis le doigt sur ce qui l'ennuyait. Il désirait cette fille. Comme jamais aucune auparavant. Il aspirait à la posséder, à l'enfouir sous lui et à la faire crier de plaisir. Il sourit rien qu'en y pensant. Rhaegar aimait cette duplicité dans son caractère. Lui si doux et réservé pouvait se montrer un amant passionné. Elia en savait quelque chose… Il embrassa tendrement le front de son épouse ce qui arracha un soupir à la jeune femme. Désormais il se sentait désormais plus léger. Le prince était un cérébral. Il devait comprendre. Et lorsque c'était fait, il pouvait passer à autre chose. Il quitta la chambre et aperçut un soldat tenant un corbeau dans la main:

«-Que se passe t'il?

-Un message de Port-Réal, Vôtre Grâce.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour le porter à Sa Majesté?» S'étonna le prince.

L'autre lui sembla bien ennuyé et balbutia:

«-C'est que... voyez-vous, Vôtre Grâce... Vôtre Père nous a donné l'ordre de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte et...

-Donnez moi ce pli, je le lui remettrai tantôt.» Décida Rhaegar irrité.

L'autre fit une aimable courbette mais refusa l'aide:

«-Si Sa Grâce apprend que je ne lui ai pas remis cette lettre en main-propre...»

Le zèle des hommes de son père assommait le Prince-Dragon. A force de les avoir malmenés et de distiller la peur, Aerys Targaryen les avait rendus inefficaces. D'autorité il se saisit de la missive et dit:

«-Je le prends sur moi. Allez en paix.

-Il y en a une autre pour vous, Vôtre Grâce.» L'informa le pauvre soldat avant de regagner son poste.

Avec lenteur Rh aegar descendit aux cuisines. Il reconnu l'écriture de sa mère, Rhaella, demeurée à Port-Réal avec son frère cadet, Viserys, âgé de six ans. Le pli le fit sourire à de nombreuses reprises. Il s'attabla sans prêter attention aux murmures qui le précédaient et apprécia un petit-déjeuner frugal. Les serviteurs papillonnaient autour de lui tout en racontant les derniers ragots. Ils touchaient pèle-mêle nobles et pécores. Le Prince-Dragon sentait l'enthousiasme des cuisiniers, la fébrilité des bonnes.

Tous attendaient le grand tournoi d'Harrenhall. La joute du jour accueillait de nombreux jeunes gens qui mordraient pour la première fois la poussière. Hier, ils se pavanaient comme des coqs. Rhaegar les avait laissé se bercer d'illusions. Ils ignoraient encore la peur de l'entrée en lice, le fracas assourdissant des armes, le craquement sinistre de ses propres os qui se brisent et la douleur fulgurante de la blessure, qu'elle soit charnelle ou psychologique. Lui, en tant que prince héritier avait combattu dès son adoubement, c'est-à-dire à treize ans. Il en avait désormais vingt-et-un mais détestait toujours autant ces événements. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir le plaisir qu'on pouvait éprouver de s'entre déchirer. S'il ne rechignait jamais à s'élancer sur les champs de bataille, il répugnait de blesser un de ses pairs (voir de le tuer) afin d'assouvir les loisirs sadiques de la foule. Pourtant, il faudrait s'y plier dès le lendemain. En effet, Lord Whent avait privé les jouteurs de la veille d'entrer de nouveau en lice afin que les champions puissent s'affronter dans un grand concours à la fin des cinq journées de festivités.

Il rejoignait ses appartements lorsqu'il rencontra Lord Rickard Stark accompagné d'une divine créature qui lui demeurait inconnue. Les deux individus semblaient partager une conversation passionnée et pleine de fougue. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent sa silhouette, le ton baissa d'un coup. Comme s'ils craignaient d'être pris en faute. Le Seigneur de Winterfell se cassa en deux avec déférence tandis que la demoiselle exécutait une divine révérence. Rhaegar la détailla rapidement. Puis, il leur adressa un sourire:

«-Bien le bonjour Lord Rickard. Et, Mademoiselle...?» Demanda t'il en laissant ostensiblement trainer sa voix.

«-Je vous présente ma fille, Lyanna, Vôtre Grâce.» Enonça Lord Stark avec une pointe de fierté.

Il prit la main de sa fille afin de la mettre en valeur et de l'offrir à la vue de son prince. Cette dernière obtempéra avec grâce, les yeux fixés au sol dans une exquise modestie.

Rhaegar coula un regard sur l'adolescente qu'on lui présentait. Ses longs cheveux bruns, sa robe pervenche, ses yeux d'un gris intense et sombre. Il reconnut la jeune fille qui avait rejoint Robert lorsqu'il chantait. Bien qu'il ne l'ait qu'entre-aperçut, son visage singulier l'avait frappé. Son innocence et sa candeur la faisait sortir du lot... Et puis elle possédait quelque chose en plus...

Il émanait d'elle une sensualité folle et une once de danger. Maintenant qu'il pouvait la contempler à loisir, Rhaegar le sentait. Lyanna Stark resplendissait, c'était vrai. Mais la cantonner à sa seule beauté s'avérait un cruel affront. Elle hypnotisait ceux qui posaient un regard sur elle. Il s'inclina respectueusement.

«-Lyanna... De nombreuses rumeurs vantent vôtre charme et vôtre audace dans tout Westeros.»

L'adolescente rosit mais demeura muette. Le prince sourit gracieusement tout en baisant la main de l'héritière Stark.

«-Pour une fois, je donne raison aux commérages.»

Lyanna se releva et leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Il y avait une telle intensité dans le regard de cette enfant. Rhaegar se troubla quelque peu avant de se reprendre. Mais elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Comment une si frêle personne pouvait faire transparaitre autant d'effronterie... Et autant d'inquiétude. On aurait dit que Lyanna Stark se trouvait au bord d'un précipice. Rhaegar eut l'envie fugace de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler.

La jeune fille avait un visage adorable mais ne devait pas avoir atteint ses seize ans. Il imagina l'espace d'un instant la douceur de cette peau laiteuse puis chassa cette pensée, furieux. Elle était fiancée à Robert Baratheon. Or, Robert avait bien des défauts mais il ne méritait pas qu'un autre convoite sa promise. Avec gentillesse, le Prince-Dragon demanda à la jolie brune:

«-Serez-vous des nôtres à la joute de tantôt.»

Avec lenteur, Lyanna répondit:

«-Pour vous répondre avec franchise, je ne sais, Vôtre Grâce.

-Pourquoi donc? Les demoiselles ne raffolent-elles pas de preux chevaliers?» S'étonna sincèrement Rhaegar.

Avec malice, l'adolescente pépia:

«-Je préfère les valeureux chevaliers, agiles et en pleine santé, que des victorieux estropiés.»

Le Prince-Dragon éclata de rire, ce qui rassura Lord Rickard qui s'était l'espace d'un instant statufié. Il répondit à son interlocutrice.

«-Vous avez bien raison.

-Mes frères concourront en fin de journée.

-Ils se plairont à porter vos couleurs.

-Ils savent que s'ils perdent, je leur ferai payer d'avoir souillé mes rubans et que jamais plus je ne leur redonnerai mes faveurs.» Lança Lyanna avec une fausse légèreté qui ne trompa personne.

«-Si je ne vous trouve pas dans les tribunes, je m'engage à vous faire mander les exploits de vos deux frères sur l'heure.» Promit le prince Targaryen.

«-Leurs exploits ou leurs échecs. Il ne faut jamais oublier l'alternative, même si elle me déplairait.» Rappela la jeune adolescente.

Rhaegar se tourna vers son vassal et lui dit dans un divin sourire:

«-Lord Rickard, où l'aviez vous cachée?

-C'est que...

-Je me dois de vous réprimander. La place de vôtre fille se trouve à la cour. Sa vivacité d'esprit égaillerait le quotidien de ma chère Elia!»

Alors que Père s'apprêtait à répondre, Lyanna lui faucha l'herbe sous le pied et argua:

«-Je ne tiens guère à paraitre à Port-Réal, Vôtre Grâce. J'aime Winterfell. Et je pense que j'apprécierai les Terres de l'Orage. Ce sont les seuls endroits où j'aspire à vivre.»

Lord Rickard observait son enfant répondre à l'héritier du trône. Il ne semblait guère surpris de cet éclat même s'il paraissait mal à l'aise. Rhaegar ne se départit pas de son sourire légèrement triste. Il voyait dans les yeux de ce père toute l'adoration qu'il vouait à sa fille. Le Seigneur de Winterfell semblait avoir élevé ses enfants avec bonté, leur inculquant des valeurs strictes mais aussi en leur permettant d'être eux-même. Lyanna semblait le parfait exemple de cette éducation septentrionale. Après un instant de silence, le jeune prince commenta:

«-Je ne puis que louer votre dévouement à vos terres, jeune demoiselle. Vous ferez une grande Lady. Robert a trouvé une excellente compagne, je m'en ravis. Trop peu de jouvencelles ont conscience de leur rang et des sacrifices qui en résultent...

-Lyanna peut parfois se montrer butée lorsqu'elle a décidé quelque chose...» Souligna Rickard dans un soupir amusé.

Bienveillant, le jeune homme se rallia à l'avis son vassal:

«-C'est ce qui fait tout le charme des jeunes filles. Leur emportement, leur passion et leur droiture.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire presque complice. Rhaegar fit une pause et observa une nouvelle fois la jeune Lyanna. Derrière la mine contrite et obéissante il sentait un feu bouillir. Et cette ambivalence l'intriguait. Cette gamine demeurait une énigme.

«- Votre fille chérit votre terre et celle de son promis. L'éducation du Nord n'a pas d'égal dans tout Westeros. Elle a un coeur de reine.»

Lord Stark se rengorgea face au compliment royal. Lyanna rosit et esquissa une maladroite révérence. Rhaegar sourit face à la fébrilité de l'adolescente. Elle était encore innocente mais sous la douceur des ses prunelles grises pointait la dureté de la glace. Comme chez nombre de ses ancêtres, on devinait sa rigueur face aux épreuves et sa farouche probité. Rien n'était plus précieux à un Stark que son honneur. Pas même la vie.

Le rire tonitruant de Robert s'imposa alors. Ce dernier salua très courtoisement le prince héritier avant de présenter ses hommages à Lord Stark et à sa promise. Peu à l'aise avec les effusions familiales, Rhaegar se déroba avec une délicieuse politesse. Avant qu'elle ne soit hors de son champ de vision, il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune Lyanna. Malgré son sourire, elle semblait ailleurs. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un battement de cils.

Décidément, cette enfant était ravissante...

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses appartements, Elia Martell s'était réveillée mais n'avait guère quitté la couche conjugale. Ses yeux cernés indiquaient à Rhaegar qu'une nouvelle fois l'enfant avait troublé le sommeil de sa mère. Navré, il s'assit auprès de son épouse et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres.

«-Ne soyez pas triste mon ami. Il sera fort. Un prince vaillant et vigoureux.» L'apaisa Elia, caressant ses cheveux dorés.

«-Peut-être. Mais je préfèrerai qu'il vous laisse quelque repos. Nous sommes jeunes, nous avons tout le temps pour avoir des fils et des filles. Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre, vous le savez. Plutôt endurer mille trépas que d'être confronté à telle épreuve.» Confessa Rhaegar en baisant passionnément la main de sa femme.

«-Je ne mourrai pas, je vous le promets.

-Cependant cet enfant vous épuise. Il était déjà déraisonnable de quitter Port Réal dans votre état...

-Le roi l'ordonnait...» Modéra Elia.

«-Mon père parfois ne songe pas aux conséquences désastreuses de ses actes.» S'insurgea presque Rhaegar. Une colère froide ne le quittait pas depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la capitale. Aerys ne comprenait pas à quel point la santé d'Elia était fragile. Il ne voyait en elle qu'une princesse parmi d'autres. Père ne saisissait pas qu'il l'aimait. Sincèrement.

La princesse dornienne tenta d'apaiser les craintes de son époux et de tempérer ses paroles.

«-Je refuse que vous remettiez en cause l'avis de votre père. Ce serait trahir. Et je détesterai voir votre tête plantée sur une pique, est-ce clair?»

Rhaegar baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Il devait convenir qu'Elia avait raison, comme souvent. Satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot, la princesse poursuivit:

«- Maintenant préparons nous pour ces joutes.»

Elle embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Rhaegar et dissipa tous ses doutes. Féline, elle quitta la couche, s'étira et revêtit un manteau de gaze avant de se diriger vers sa coiffeuse et d'entamer de se farder. Comprenant qu'elle le chassait, Rhaegar prit congé et décida d'aller rejoindre son Père dans les appartements mitoyens.

Il attendit qu'on l'annonça et enfin il pu présenter ses hommages à Aerys Targaryen. Son père siégeait sur son large fauteuil, l'oeil torve fixé sur un vieil ouvrage écrit en Haut Valyrien. D'un signe de tête, il invita son fils à le rejoindre près de l'âtre. Rhaegar s'agenouilla devant lui et baisa la bague que lui présentait le roi. Ceci fait, il gagna une chaise et s'y assit.

«-Que me vaut le plaisir de vôtre visite, mon fils.»

Le Prince-Dragon sourit intérieurement. Aerys n'avait pas même quitté son livre des yeux et masquait à grand peine sa contrariété d'être dérangé dans son étude. Cependant, il n'émit aucun commentaire. Toujours le roi lui avait fait reproche de sa nature. Trop mou, pas assez déterminé, trop rêveur. Il n'allait pas en plus lui chercher querelle.

«-Je souhaitais vous annoncer que des nouvelles de Mère et de Viserys sont parvenues de Port-Réal.»

L'évocation de son frère parut attirer l'attention de Père, l'espace d'un instant. Puis il maugréa.

«-Maudit mioche. Ne pouvait-il naitre fille? Je n'aurais ainsi pas eu besoin de m'acoquiner avec ces dorniens et...

-Viserys est un garçon charmant, vif et futé. Je suis ravi qu'il soit mon frère.» Siffla presque Rhaegar. Même s'il n'avait rien de commun avec cet enfant, il était de son sang et il se sentait en devoir de le protéger, même de la colère de leur père. Surtout de la colère de leur père, en y repensant.

«-Qu'importe que vous soyez ravi ou désolé, Rhaegar. Vous auriez dû épouser votre soeur. Le sang du dragon s'étiole lorsqu'il est coupé avec celui de mortels, comme votre Elia. Regardez là, elle est d'une fragilité...

-Elia est ma femme, la mère de mes enfants.

-Ne vous est né qu'une fille.

-Elle en attend un second, ne vous déplaise. Cela explique pourquoi elle parait si lasse. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi, les grossesses épuisent les femmes.» La défendit Rhaegar.

«-Espérons qu'elle accouche d'un garçon cette fois.» Grimaça Aerys «Comme ça tes enfants pourront s'unir entre eux. Comme il se doit dans notre maison.»

Père s'était aigri lorsque Viserys avait vu le jour. Il avait tellement espéré une fille... Il avait reporté cet échec sur son épouse, Rhaella et depuis le couple royal se déchirait au plus grand désespoir de Rhaegar. Autrefois, ils avaient été heureux et unis... Sentant qu'il risquait de perdre son calme, le jeune prince décida de changer de conversation. Il relata à son roi sa rencontre fortuite avec les nordiens.

«-J'ai croisé Lord Stark avant de vous rejoindre Père.

-Ah. Il est venu finalement. Je n'étais pas sûr hier...

-Evidemment. Quelle excellente occasion pour officialiser les fiançailles de sa fille avec Lord Robert!» Répliqua Rhaegar.

«-Ces fiançailles ne sont pas encore conclues, mon fils...» Siffla le monarque.

L'héritier du trône observait son père. Il venait de piquer sa curiosité.

Le Roi Fou poursuivit:

«-Ils croient que je ne les vois pas, mais je comprends ce qu'ils cherchent à faire. En s'alliant avec les Baratheon et les Tully, Lord Rickard est entrain de se tailler la part du lion... si je puis me permettre. Je ne voudrais pas faire offense aux Lannister.» Pouffa Aerys fier de son bon mot. Avoir recruté Jaime dans la Garde Royale le faisait jubiler. Rhaegar quant à lui détestait ses basses manoeuvres.

«-Je crois simplement que Lord Rickard cherche à faire de bons mariages pour ses enfants. C'est un but, ma foi, très louable.

-Robert n'est pas un homme aussi loyal que Lord Stark. Il poussera son beau-père et peut-être aussi Brandon à prendre les armes contre nous. La menace viendra du Nord mon fils. C'est d'eux que nous devons nous méfier. Lyanna n'épousera pas Robert. Je m'en assurerai personnellement.

-Et bien...» Bafouilla Rhaegar, à court d'arguments.

«-Robert voudra sans doute officialiser la chose ce soir. Lors des questions traditionnelles tu t'opposeras à ce choix.

-Pourquoi?» S'effaroucha Rhaegar, choqué.

«-Parce que je te l'ordonne.» Trancha Aerys le Fol.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il approuvait la décision de son père. Empêcher le mariage de la frêle et charmante demoiselle avec le colosse de l'Est lui semblait raisonnable. Ne semblait-elle pas ailleurs lorsque son fiancé était apparu? Elle lui sourirait, certes, mais d'un sourire de circonstances. Rhaegar le sentait, la nordienne ne s'était guère éprise de son promis. En tout cas pas encore. Et comment pourraient-ils s'aimer? Robert la détruirait. Lyanna Stark paraissait encore pleine de rêves. Le colosse les briserait. Le Seigneur d'Accalmie possédait un réel pouvoir de séduction et se plaisait à conquérir les femmes. Or, Lyanna ne semblait pas être de ces dames à partager leur époux...

Aerys reprit la parole, intéressé:

«-On dit qu'elle est très belle.

-Qui?

-Lady Lyanna, voyons!» S'offusqua presque le monarque dans sa barbe.

Rhaegar se reprit et confirma.

«-Elle l'est, en effet.

-Plus que Cersei Lannister?» Demanda Aerys, cette fois-ci très attentif.

Le jeune prince réfléchit un instant avant de répondre:

«-Je ne sais, messire. Elles ont une beauté aussi différente que le soleil et la lune.

-Cela ne m'instruit en rien.

-Je pense que dès aujourd'hui vous pourrez apprécier son charme. Ses frères et son fiancé sont annoncés en lice. Sans doute fera t'elle une apparition.

-Fort bien.» S'enthousiasma le roi.

Rhaegar observa son père, soupçonneux.

«-Pourquoi cet attrait soudain pour Lady Lyanna?»

Aerys soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il agissait toujours de la sorte lorsque son héritier l'exaspérait.

«-Mon garçon... Apprends que pour défaire des fiançailles, il faut toujours présenter un «lot de consolation.»

-Et quel est ce «lot»?» S'enquit Rhaegar de plus en plus curieux.

«-Puisque m'est né un second fils, je dois bien lui trouver une épouse.» Commença Aerys, l'oeil luisant et plein de fourberie.

«-Lyanna Stark fera parfaitement l'affaire. Elle est belle, intelligente et riche.

-Pardon?» S'étouffa le Prince-Dragon, estomaqué par la décision de son père.

«-Vous avez parfaitement entendu, mon fils.

-Pourquoi pas Cersei Lannister?» Le questionna Rhaegar.

Aerys fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Il dédaignait les Lannister et s'en défiait de plus en plus. S'il reconnaissait à Tywin un certain sens de la politique et à Jaime un réel don pour le maniement des armes, il n'avait jamais apprécié la fille du Seigneur de Castral Roc. Ainsi, il avait cordialement refusé sa main que Tywin lui offrait pour son héritier. Pour la première fois, il expliqua son choix:

«-Cette grue se croit finaude mais elle mènerait Westeros à la catastrophe. Je ne te souhaite pas malheur mon fils, mais si tel était le cas, alors ton frère devrait me succéder. Cersei serait une affligeante reine, pleine de manigances et de fourberies...

-Elle est une Lannister...

-Précisément.» Trancha Aerys de sa voix glacée.

«-Lyanna Stark est une fille du Nord. Je sais qu'elle est sauvage et que les nordiens sont imprévisibles mais hier, lorsque je l'ai aperçue... Elle me tournait le dos mais... Je ne saurais vous expliquer mon fils... J'ai compris qu'elle avait tout pour devenir princesse.»

Le jeune homme abonda dans le sens de son père. Après tout, il s'était lui aussi fait la même réflexion plus tôt dans la matinée.

Les trompettes claironnèrent, arrachant un grommellement d'Aerys.

«-Pourquoi doivent t'ils braire au monde entier qu'ils vont se réduire en charpie!»

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rhaegar ne combattait. Il prit donc place aux côtés d'Elia et de son père dans la loge royale. Sa mine assombrie éveilla l'inquiétude chez son épouse qui osa lui glisser à l'oreille:

«-Mon aimé, qu'y a t'il qui vous tracasse?

-Mon père a décidé de briser les fiançailles entre Robert Baratheon et Lyanna Stark. » Chuchota Rhaegar.

« -Il a sans doute de bonnes raisons.» Appuya la jeune dornienne avec un sourire délicieux adressé à la foule qui les acclamait.

«-Il préfèrerait la voir épouser Viserys.» Chuchota Rhaegar.

Elia continuait de saluer la plèbe du bras, resplendissante mais le ton de sa voix trahissait son incompréhension teintée d'angoisse:

«-Mais, votre frère n'est encore qu'un enfant.

-C'est un prince...» Rappela le jeune homme la mine sombre tout en saluant un nobliau dont il avait oublié le nom. Sa femme embrassa sa paume et souffla:

«- Nous verrons... Ce ne sont que des fiançailles. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans un tel état pour une histoire si banale.

-C'est un pressentiment, ma chère. Je crois que cette désunion nous mènera tous à notre perte.

-Vous êtes bien morose. Je vous jure que tout ira bien.» Tenta de le rassurer Elia en serrant la main de son époux.

Le Prince-Dragon ancra ses yeux violets dans les prunelles d'un brun sombre de sa femme. Il lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Elle seule savait comment calmer ses angoisses et lui remettre du baume au coeur. Après cette confidence, il repartit, un peu plus gai:

«-J'ai croisé ladite Lyanna Stark, ce matin, aux cuisines.

-Comment est-elle?» S'intéressa Elia.

«-Très jeune. Innocente. Mais sous cette apparence, elle m'a paru... redoutable et farouche.

-Il n'en faut pas moins pour supporter Lord Robert.» Soupira la princesse.

«-Que voulez-vous dire?» S'étonna sincèrement Rhaegar. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Elia de critiquer qui que se soit.

Sa femme le rassura face à sa perplexité.

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, il fût toujours charmant et respectueux. Mais voyons, mon tendre amour, ne soyons pas naïfs... Lord Robert est un galant homme qui ne peut résister à un beau minois. S'unir à lui ne sera pas de tout repos. Seule une femme d'une rare valeur pourrait le faire revenir dans le droit chemin... Si les négociations de votre père avec Lord Stark échouaient, Lyanna épousera Robert Baratheon... Pour le meilleur et sans doute aussi pour le pire» Elia laissa sa voix en suspend.

Rhaegar avait connaissance des réticences de sa femme face au Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage. Son air bravache, son impétuosité, son caractère entier faisaient frémir la princesse de Dorne. Toujours elle craignait qu'il emporte dans une de ses colères la paix fragile qu'Aerys mettait de plus en plus à mal. Le jeune dragon n'appréciait lui même que modérément l'homme mais il convenait avec l'avis du plus grand nombre. Robert avait de nombreuses qualités comme le courage à la limite de la témérité, le verbe haut, l'esprit malin, l'insouciance de la jeunesse et une délicieuse galanterie envers les dames de la cour. Il s'avérait son strict opposé ce qui les désunissait pour jamais. Cependant, il le respectait grandement et appréciait sa compagnie... tant qu'ils ne demeuraient pas trop souvent ensemble.

Le jeune prince détaillait la foule avec ardeur. Dans les tribunes, il cherchait la frimousse innocente et inquiète de Lyanna Stark. Ne la trouvant nulle part, il en déduisit que la jolie brune ne s'était pas sentie le coeur d'assister au massacre. A cet instant il l'envia. Les trompettes une fois de plus retentirent et les chevaliers commencèrent à parader. Alors il aperçut le visage lumineux de Lyanna. Elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre les siens. Cette jeune fille avait du courage et Rhaegar l'admira. Surmonter sa peur afin d'encourager ses frères lui parut une qualité fort louable.

La première joute vit l'éclatante victoire de Robert Baratheon, malgré une longue estafilade le long de l'oeil. Rhaegar suivait du regard les sursauts de la jolie nordienne, sourit de la voir frémir pour son promis. Parfois même, elle cachait son beau visage dans ses mains. Elle semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour son fiancé. Peut-être s'était-il trompé lorsqu'elle lui avait paru absente et froide à son égard. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait analysé comme du dédain n'était que de la timidité...

Lorsque Robert effectua un tour d'honneur et qu'il passa à la hauteur de l'adolescente brune, le prince remarqua le regard qu'ils échangèrent. Brûlant et complice. Comme s'ils partageaient un secret. Ils irradiaient et le colosse envoya un baiser à sa promise. Celle-ci baissa la tête et rosit. Alors, Rhaegar sut qu'il ne pourrait pas comploter contre leur union. Ils semblaient tenir sincèrement l'un à l'autre. Les séparer serait la pire des cruautés.

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement avant la seconde joute. Rhaegar en profita pour se rafraîchir un peu et proposa à Elia un sorbet qu'elle avala goulument. De nouveau les trompettes raisonnèrent attirant tous les regards sur la lice. En tête venaient les deux Tully avec leur truite peinte sur leurs boucliers. Puis un de la Maison Foin, un autre de la Maison Frey et enfin un dernier de la maison Blount. Elia demanda d'une voix douce:

«-Je ne suis pas une habituée de ce genre de spectacle mais... Tantôt, il me semblait que six chevaliers entraient en lice. N'en manque donc t'il pas un?

-Si, ma bru. Un couard sans doute» Répliqua Aerys, rictus aux lèvres.

Les cinq paradaient, se jaugeaient les uns les autres. Alors, le retardataire arriva au triple galop sur un destrier d'une blancheur éclatante. Ce dernier se cabra lorsque son cavalier lui imposa de réduire la cadence.

Rhaegar posa son regard sur les armoiries du dernier arrivé. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la Maison à laquelle elles pouvaient appartenir. Préférant se référer aux connaissances de son père, il demanda:

«-Savez-vous pour l'honneur de quelle Lord ce chevalier combat?

-Visiblement pour les siennes, mon fils. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un seigneur de Westeros arborant un barral écarlate et souriant.» Marmotta Aerys le Fol.

Le prince héritier détailla le chevalier. Son armure paraissait un peu trop grande pour lui, comme empruntée. L'écu, d'un blanc aussi immaculé que la monture, avait en son centre, tracé à la peinture rouge, un arbre coeur barré d'un sourire. L'inconnu baissa sa lance comme il était d'usage afin de présenter ses hommages à toute la famille royale avant de s'en retourner.

La monture piaffa quelques instants. Le «Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur» comme on l'annonça affronterait tout d'abord le colosse de la Maison Foin. Rhaegar surprit un frémissement chez Elia.

«-Il doit être bien jeune, ce chevalier d'Aubier. Il va se faire massacrer.»

Le cliquetis de l'armure trop grande, la finesse des membres et la petite taille de l'inconnu avaient de quoi inquiéter la dornienne. Le jeune prince aurait voulu pouvoir rassurer sa femme mais il partageait ses craintes. Il y avait toujours un petit freluquet qui profitait de ce genre d'événement pour en tirer de la gloire. A par La Montagne et le Limier, il n'en connaissait aucun qui en avaient réchappé sans être définitivement estropié ou pire encore...

Lorsque les deux drapeaux furent lâché et touchèrent terre, les deux cavaliers s'ébrouèrent. Les lances fléchirent et on apprécia la rapidité de l'exécution des gestes ancestraux. Celle du Chevalier d'Aubier vacilla, comme si elle était trop lourde pour lui. Le coup du chevalier de la Maison Foin désarçonna son adversaire. On crut, l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait quitter ses étriers mais ce dernier se cramponna et ne chuta pas, sous les vivas de la foule. Elia poussa un profond soupir et Rhaegar dû s'avouer qu'il se sentait lui aussi un peu plus léger.

«-Puisse t'il s'étouffer dans sa barbe! Il a couru sur son adversaire comme un boeuf que l'on va saigner». Persifla Aerys à l'intention du Foin.

Le second tour profita au chevalier inconnu. Moins impressionné peut-être par son adversaire, il s'élança à une folle vitesse, baissa sa lance et frappa dans le bouclier aux couleurs des Foin. Cette fois ci, l'autre chuta lourdement de cheval et s'écrasa sur le sable de la lice. La première victoire du Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur fit éclater de joie la foule. Elia afficha un tendre sourire, un de ceux qu'elle n'arborait jamais avant qu'elle ne devienne mère. Comme si elle était fière de la témérité de ce cavalier. Rhaegar devait avouer qu'il était épaté par le chevalier blanc. Seul Aerys ne semblait pas s'enthousiasmer de cette victoire. Il détaillait l'étranger avec ses yeux torves et paranoïaques.

Au plus grand bonheur de la foule, le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur revint dans la joute pour affronter un Frey qu'il débouta sans trop d'efforts. On voyait qu'il commençait à accuser la fatigue. Pourtant, il tint bond. Rhaegar entrevit une marque rougeâtre sur le flanc de l'inconnu. Sans doute s'était-il blessé. Alors que les deux Tully étaient mis en déroute par leurs adversaires, on l'annonça une dernière fois pour l'opposer à l'un des grands vainqueurs des jours précédents, le chevalier de la Maison Blount. Cette fois-ci, il fallut trois passages pour qu'enfin le sort désigne le vainqueur. Et une nouvelle fois, l'écu à l'arbre coeur remporta la victoire. La foule scandait son nom, c'était du délire.

Aerys, d'un signe de la main, lui demanda de se présenter face à lui.

«-Jeune homme, vous êtes le vainqueur de cette session. Otez votre heaume et présentez vous comme il se doit. Ensuite vous obtiendrez votre récompense et la gloire»

La voix du monarque était faussement affable. On devinait l'ordre sous les belles paroles. Rhaegar frémit. Il connaissait trop bien ce ton. Son père était entré dans une fureur noire. Une fureur que seul le sang pourrait apaiser. Le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur baissa à nouveau sa lance en signe de respect et prit la parole. La foule semblait hésiter de respirer tellement elle était attentive à la réponse de l'inconnu.

«-Votre Grâce, je ne souhaite rien. Ni gloire, ni argent. J'aspire aussi à conserver l'anonymat. N'en prenez nul ombrage, mais je ne me suis guère présenté devant votre royale personne pour ça, aujourd'hui.»

Le Roi des Sept Couronnes frémit.

«-Quelles sont vos revendications alors? Un tel éclat mérite bien une récompense.

-Voici ce que je désire...» Commença t'il avant de se retourner vers les vaincus:

«-Messires que j'ai débouté aujourd'hui, voici ma requête: apprenez l'honneur à votre écuyer, cette rançon me suffira.»

Une ultime fois, il baissa sa lance afin de saluer Aerys le Fol puis il s'en retourna pour disparaitre à jamais, sous les hourras de la foule.

«-Cet homme ne manque pas de panache.» Souffla Elia, visiblement très impressionnée.

«-Ou de folie, ma bru.» Grinça le monarque de Westeros.

Rhaegar comprit que le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur avait scellé son destin.

Quelques instants plus tard, il retrouva dans la foule le visage qu'il avait cessé de contempler grâce aux exploits du chevalier inconnu: celui de Lyanna Stark. Blême et inquiète. Mais pourquoi? Il s'aperçut qu'Aerys aussi la dévisageait ouvertement.

«-Voici donc celle qui épousera vôtre frère. Joli minois. Belles hanches. Elle sera parfaite pour lui donner des fils vigoureux.»

Aerys détailla la jeune fille d'un oeil avisé. Rhaegar détestait qu'on cantonne une femme à un ventre. Et entendre cette appréciation à propos de Lyanna Stark l'insurgeait. Pourtant, il préféra garder le silence. Le Roi Fou se tourna vers Jaime Lannister:

«- Allez quérir cette demoiselle et amenez-là moi.»

L'ainé de Tywin Lannister baissa la tête et s'exécuta. Rhaegar le vit contourner l'espace des joutes, se faufiler tant bien que mal et glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de Lyanna, puis de Lord Rickard. Le prince aperçut le regard affolé que l'adolescente posa sur la tribune royale. Un geste de son père la rassura et elle rassembla tout son courage pour afficher une dignité sans borne. Elia elle aussi ne quittait pas des yeux l'héritière de Winterfell. Rhaegar lu toute l'appréhension de sa femme. Toute l'empathie qu'elle éprouvait pour Lyanna. Après tout, elle-même avait vécu l'angoisse d'être présentée à Aerys le Fol. Ce dernier dit assez fort:

«- Mon fils, ce chevalier d'Aubier Rieur...

-Oui mon Père?

-Il est dangereux pour notre couronne.

-Pardon?» S'étonna fort justement Rhaegar.

«-Il est un ennemi. S'il n'a pas voulu se découvrir c'est pour pouvoir continuer à agir dans l'ombre. Tu le rechercheras et tu m'amèneras sa tête. Ou a défaut son coeur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?» Lâcha Aerys en ancrant ses yeux améthyste et froids dans ceux de son fils. Elia ne put réprimer un frisson et elle serra de toutes ses forces la main de Rhaegar . Ce dernier demeura stoïque et calma sa répulsion. Son Père était le roi. Il devait obéir aux ordres.

«-Oui, Père.»

Alors, Lyanna Stark pénétra dans la tribune royale. Elle affichait un visage d'une pâleur extrême. L'adolescente s'abîma dans une révérence gracieuse et attendit qu'on lui donne la parole. Malgré ses efforts pour se maitriser, sa frayeur transparaissait. Ses mains tremblaient et l'on devinait qu'elle réprimait une folle envie de fuir. Rhaegar détesta son père pour martyriser ainsi une pauvre innocente. Après un long silence, Aerys prit la parole:

«-Comment trouvez-vous les joutes, Lady Lyanna?

-Je ne puis me prononcer Vôtre Grâce, je n'en ai pas vu une bonne partie.» Glissa Lyanna avec une exquise courtoisie.

«-Plait-il? N'aviez vous pas été conviée?» S'hérissa le monarque et la jeune fille se tassa sur elle même. L'adolescente comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une bévue et de s'attirer les foudres de son roi. Elle peinait à rassembler ses esprits et à se ressaisir. Rhaegar décida alors de voler à son secours.

«-Lady Lyanna me confiait tantôt sa crainte pour les tournois lorsque ses proches entraient en lice...

-Ces demoiselles, effrayées par la moindre tâche de sang!» Se moqua Aerys.

«-C'est faux!» S'insurgea Lyanna avant de se reprendre.

Elia s'était statufiée ainsi que le roi. Rhaegar poussa un profond soupir face au caractère bouillant et téméraire de la jeune nordienne. Il s'aperçut que celle-ci était au bord des larmes. La réputation d'Aerys le Fol la tétanisait et elle en perdait tout bon sens. Elle balbutia tant bien que mal:

«-Pardonnez mon ardeur, je ne suis guère familière des usages de la cour, Vôtre Grâce. Cependant, je me dois de rétablir la vérité. Mon honneur ne souffrirait point votre insinuation. Ce n'est guère le sang qui me répugne. Je ne parviens simplement pas à me distraire d'un simulacre de combat qui pourrait coûter la vie à mes frères et à mon fiancé...» Sa voix resta en suspend. Reprenant courage, elle s'expliqua:

«- Je suis fille de Lord, Vôtre Grâce, je sais comment tourne le monde. Les hommes combattent et meurent pour votre gloire et la leur. Nous autres femmes, nous enfantons et attendons leur retour. J'accepte cette destinée, je m'y suis préparée dès mon plus jeune âge. Mais ce qui me déplait dans la joute c'est qu'elle remet en cause tout ce qu'on m'a enseignée. Je ne puis supporter que mes frères meurent pour amuser la galerie. Je préfère qu'ils versent leur sang pour de plus nobles causes, comme vous servir.»

Lyanna baissa la tête avec humilité. Elia osait à peine respirer face à la démonstration de la jeune adolescente. Jamais aucune femme n'avait osé tenir tête à Aerys le Fol. Rhaegar admirait les arguments qu'avançaient la nordienne et qu'il trouvait forts pertinents. Le jugement du monarque des Sept Couronnes ne tarda pas:

«-Vous êtes pardonnée, Lady Lyanna. Mais désormais, sachez tenir votre rang.»

Lyanna et Elia cherchèrent du regard Rhaegar afin qu'il leur donne un indice sur le comportement d'Aerys. Les traits calmes du Prince-Dragon et son sourire encourageant leur indiquèrent que l'incident était clos et que rien de fâcheux n'arriverait.

«-Vous pouvez vous retirez jeune fille. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.» Glissa le monarque avec condescendance. Il pesta ensuite:

«-Où est donc passé cet imbécile de Jaime!

-Je pense que Ser Lannister s'est effacé afin de nous offrir un peu d'intimité.» Avança prudemment Elia.

«-Et qui donc ramènera cette demoiselle à son père?» S'insurgea Aerys, violacé par la fureur.

«-Je m'en fais un devoir, si vous me le permettez.» Offrit Rhaegar avec douceur.

«-Et bien allez, mon fils, si cela vous amuse!» Lâcha le roi sans un regard à son héritier.

Lyanna salua une dernière fois tous les membres de la famille royale avant de quitter la tribune.

Son soupir de soulagement n'échappa pas à Rhaegar. Cependant, il n'émit aucune remarque, craignant de la mette mal à l'aise. Avec gentillesse, il lui offrit son bras et elle s'y agrippa fortement. Ils firent quelques pas et Lyanna chuchota:

«-Je vous remercie de votre aide, Messire. Je ne sais comment je m'en serai sortie sans vous.»

Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Le jeune prince comprit qu'elle ouvrait les vannes désormais. Elle devait vivre sa frayeur et la laisser déferler. Il tapota doucement la main de sa compagne et confia:

«-Là... Là... Vous avez été bien courageuse, ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir. Rien de grave ne s'est produit avec mon Père.

-Je suis... c'est que...

-Il vous a fait peur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a terrorisé nombre d'individus avant vous. Même le Limier et la Montagne!» Rit doucement Rhaegar se remémorant la scène.

Les vivas de la foule et les odeurs de parfums entêtants incommodaient Lyanna qui semblait de plus en plus faible. C'est alors qu'elle défaillit.

«-Que... que se passe t'il?

-Rien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'une telle chaleur dans le Nord... Mes vêtements sont inappropriés pour un tel climat» Chercha à expliquer la jeune fille alors qu'elle grimaçait.

«-J'aimerai voir votre fief, Lyanna Stark» Murmura le jeune prince avant de s'exclamer:

«-Mais... vos mains... vous saignez?

-Non... Non... Ce n'est rien...» S'écria la jolie nordienne. Elle expliqua promptement:

«-Je... c'est Robert. Vous savez, sa blessure. Je suis allée la panser... Dans l'empressement, l'inquiétude, j'ai oublié de me les laver... Merci Messire pour votre sollicitude.»

Lyanna baissa la tête dignement et détala laissant Rhaegar seul et désemparé.


	5. Chapitre 4: Le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! **_

_**Voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction sur les origines de la rebellion de Robert Baratheon. **_

_**Je m'excuse pour le temps mais voilà, mon travail me prend énormément de temps… **_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est assez long! ;) **_

_**Fandom: **__  
>Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)<em>

_**Résumé: **_

"_**Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle fût la seule chose que j'ai jamais réellement désiré. On me l'enleva et même les Sept Couronnes ne purent remplir le vide qu'elle avait laissé."**_

_**A cause d'eux, tout Westeros entra en guerre.**_

_**Disclaimer:  
><strong>__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
><em>Je prends en comptes 4 tomes de l'Intégrale pour… parler de la rebellion de Robert Baratheon...<em>

_**Random:**__**  
>K+<strong>__. __Des elements __**MA**__à venir._

**_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et... reviews?_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4: Le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur<strong>

**Lyanna**

Elle s'affala sur le mur glacé de sa chambre, haletante. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que le Prince Dragon s'aperçoive de sa blessure et la démasque. Cela aurait été une catastrophe. Sans doute aurait-il été déçu... et elle ne s'en serait pas remise. Etrangement, elle aspirait plus que tout à lui plaire... Epuisée, elle se servit une coupe d'eau où s'infusaient des feuilles d'une plante venue d'Ashaï. Recouvrant ses esprits elle héla sa suivante et ordonna de la défaire de ses nobles atours. La pauvre Bianca se précipita pour la satisfaire. Cette dernière n'émit aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle vit la plaie sanguinolente. Lyanna frappa de son petit poing contre la porte de la chambre de ses frères.

«-Benjen!... Benjen!... Benjen?»

Aucune réponse et l'adolescente brune commença à s'inquiéter. Une nouvelle salve de coups lui fut nécessaire avant que le loquet ne s'ouvre.

«-Enfin!

-Il fallait que je retourne l'armure au forgeron ainsi que le cheval! Et que je cache l'écu!» S'expliqua le cadet, bougon.

«-Nous avons d'autres problèmes...» Souffla Lyanna en découvrant son flanc.

Le jeune garçon ne put retenir un frémissement. La plaie saignait, peut être même que des bouts de lance s'y étaient infiltrés. Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait couvrir sa soeur:

«-Il faut appeler un Mestre.

-Il risquerait de parler. Père serait humilié. Nous aurions de gros ennuis.» Argua Lyanna en grognant.

«-Je préfère me faire sermonner que de te voir blessée. Ou pire...

-C'est non. Aucun Mestre ne posera ses mains sur moi.»Répliqua la jeune fille, butée. Son benjamin, d'ordinaire si doux sortit de ses gonds:

«-Tu risques un empoisonnement du sang! Il n'est plus temps de faire ta bravache Lyanna! Il faut demander de l'aide.

-Vous n'en ferez rien.» Trancha la voix de Bianca.

Les deux Stark frémirent. Dans leur inquiétude, ils avaient complètement oublié la petite servante. Mais Lyanna se reprit bien vite.

«-Oublie tout ce que tu viens d'entendre et...

-J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle. Jamais je n'ai rencontré une personne aussi courageuse que vous. Je ne sais pas pour quoi vous vous êtes battue... Mais vous êtes ma maitresse, je vous dois obéissance. C'est ma place. Sachez cependant que, depuis votre coup d'éclat, je vous respecte.»

Lyanna esquissa un pâle sourire à sa suivante. Celle ci poursuivit:

«- Ma mère connaissait les plantes. J'en sais assez pour vous soigner sans que personne ne le sache.

-Ce sont les dieux qui t'envoient!» S'exclama la nordienne, au bord du malaise.

Bianca attira sa maitresse sur le lit et la fit s'allonger. Elle fit bouillir de l'eau tandis qu'elle choisissait une aiguille et du fil. Avec un calme olympien, la petite servante lava ses mains au savon et ordonna à Benjen:

«-Si Messire Stark veut bien s'approcher et tenir la bougie...»

Le benjamin de la fratrie obtempéra, réprimant une envie de vomir.

Bianca palpa doucement le flanc de sa maitresse. Lyanna gémit doucement. La servante se saisit d'une pince fine qu'elle fit chauffer. Lorsque le fer eut assez rougit, elle attendit qu'il refroidisse avant de le plonger dans les entrailles de l'héritière Stark. Cette dernière ne put retenir un vagissement. D'une voix sûre, Bianca décréta:

«-Mettez lui ça dans la bouche, elle risque de rameuter tous les curieux.»

Benjen prit le bout de bois désigné par la servante et le plaça entre les lèvres de Lyanna. Cette dernière gémissait désormais et eut un ultime spasme lorsque sa servante retira une longue épine de la plaie.

«-Bien, désormais tout est arrangé.» Se contenta t'elle de dire.

Bianca se saisit de l'aiguille et renouvela l'opération de stérilisation. Puis elle enfila le fil et commença à recoudre la peau à petits points. Cela prit de longues minutes et Lyanna crut qu'elle mourrait sous la douleur. Bianca expliqua:

«-Je pourrais en faire moins, mais la cicatrice serait vilaine et demeurerait toute votre vie. Alors que là, dans quelques années, il n'y paraitra plus rien.»

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, elle s'écarta de sa maitresse et lui tendit une petite boule noire:

«-Prenez ceci, ça calmera la douleur et vous aidera à dormir. C'est de l'opium.

-Le vinsonge...» Plaida Benjen.

«-Le vinsonge est préparé par les Mestres.» Rappela Lyanna fermement malgré son extrême lassitude. Elle se saisit de l'opium et l'avala.

-«Je veillerai à votre consommation. J'ai vu plus d'un malade succomber aux paradis artificiels de cette drogue.» Assura Bianca.

La jolie nordienne papillonna des cils, épuisée. Dans un soupir, elle glissa à sa servante:

«-Merci.»

Puis elle succomba à un sommeil sans rêves.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Bianca la réveilla les flambeaux illuminaient Harrenhall. La petite servante virevoltait autour d'elle et lui apprit:

«-Je vous ai laissé dormir le plus possible mais désormais c'est impossible. Votre Père ainsi que Lord Robert souhaitent officialiser vos fiançailles ce soir. Le roi bénira la promesse. Vous devez vous préparer.

-Je ne sais si...

-Vous êtes courageuse, Lady Lyanna. Vous y arriverez.» L'encouragea Bianca, sûre d'elle.

«-Maintenant levez vous, que je vous rende un peu présentable!»

La jolie brune obéit à sa suivante. D'abord, elle lui banda le flanc avec un tissu propre qu'elle serra très fort. Une compresse de mousse et de fleurs apaisait la brulure de sa plaie.

«-Ce soir, vous vous passerez de corset. De toute façon ça ne vous sert à rien!» Commenta Bianca en contemplant les courbes effilées et harmonieuses de ma maitresse.

Afin d'éviter toute tâche compromettante, Lyanna opta pour une robe d'un bleu très sombre faite de satin et de gaze. Elle demeurait somptueuse mais confortable et légère. D'un signe de tête, elle désigna une lourde ceinture d'argent qui se nouait à l'avant du ventre et qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. La nordienne se para d'un délicat collier en saphirs et aigues-marines. Ses cheveux sombres furent disciplinés grâce à une résille d'argent ornée des mêmes pierres. Bianca démontra à nouveau ses talents d'artiste en la fardant avec discrétion, lui redonnant de l'éclat. Enfin, elle l'aspergea d'eau de rose.

«-Vous êtes prête, Mademoiselle. Allez vous fiancer.» L'encouragea sa suivante et Lyanna lui sourit. Elle était ravie de s'être fait une nouvelle amie.

La jolie brune rejoignit sa famille à la salle des banquets. D'un vague coup d'oeil elle s'aperçut de l'absence de Rhaegar et cela la désola. Père l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et la questionna sur sa santé, visiblement inquiet:

«-Benjen a dit que tu t'étais trouvée mal.

-La chaleur père. Et le corset. Rien de bien grave, rassurez vous.» Expliqua avec détachement Lyanna avant de se saisir d'une coupe de vin et de sourire.

«-Cela fait beaucoup quand même... Hier déjà tu étais barbouillée...

-Cela va passer, j'en suis certaine.» Plaida la toute jeune fille en embrassant son père. Sa gaité et ses joues roses terminèrent de convaincre Lord Stark. Brandon la serra contre lui et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas gémir.

«-Tu as raté quelque chose! Ned a battu tout le monde! C'était absolument incroyable!

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir assisté à ta victoire.» Murmura la jolie brune à l'oreille de son frère.

«-Tu me pardonnes?» L'implora t'elle en minaudant.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire en coin:

«- Tu le sais déjà! Ce n'est pas grave.» Lui répondit-il, caressant. Il passa sa paume sur la joue de sa soeur avec beaucoup de tendresse. Profitant des bavardages, ils s'isolèrent tous les deux dans une petite alcôve.

«-Alors?

-Alors quoi?» S'interrogea Lyanna.

Eddard faisait grise mine ce que ne comprenait pas sa cadette.

«-Tu es sensé te réjouir Ned. Tu as gagné la joute! Alors pourquoi cette tête de déterré.» Se moqua t'elle laissant échapper son rire cristallin.

«-Père m'a dit qu'Aerys le Fol t'avait mandée. Et que tu étais partie au bras de Jaime Lannister.» Précisa Eddard.

Lyanna savait qu'il nourrissait une longue querelle contre l'ainé des Lannister sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la cause. Craignait-il que le bellâtre blond l'ait malmenée? Interdite, la jolie nordienne ne répondit rien. Son mutisme, elle s'en aperçut, angoissait d'autant plus Ned. Alors elle murmura:

«-Jaime ne m'a rien fait, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Je te le jure.

-Alors pourquoi ce malaise?

-Ned... je ne peux pas te le dire. Crois-moi, j'aimerai, mais je ne peux vraiment pas.» S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille.

«-Tu ne me fais pas confiance?» Demanda son frère, dépité.

Lyanna ne pouvait lui répondre par l'affirmative bien qu'Eddard ait visé juste. Cela l'aurait trop cruellement blessé. Elle soupira:

«-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que... tu ne comprendrais pas.»

Avec appréhension elle s'aperçut que son frère était devenu livide.

«-Qu'y a t'il?

-Ne... Lily, je vais peut-être te paraître brutal mais...»

La nordienne tiqua. Si son frère utilisait le surnom qu'il lui donnait durant leur enfance, il essayait de toucher ses sentiments pour la faire plier. Ce qu'elle détestait.

«- Mais?

-Est ce que tu as eu une aventure dont tu portes le fruit?»

La jeune fille faillit s'étouffer avec son vin de la Treille. Elle dévisagea son frère, incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. Eddard se rembrunit:

«-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant.»

Lyanna hoqueta violemment, ne pouvant retenir son fou-rire.

«-C'est juste... tellement fou! Ned! Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis toujours intacte et celui qui me possèdera sera ton ami Robert Baratheon!»

Malgré le ton moqueur, la jolie brune détestait devoir faire cette confidence. Les déductions de son frère remettaient en cause son honneur de Stark ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son calme, elle le lui souligna:

«-Je suis une Stark de Winterfell. Je sais quel est mon devoir et conserver mon honneur.» Grinça t'elle. La mine déconfite de Ned lui indiqua qu'il comprenait le message et qu'il se repentait de ses insinuations.

Il y eut un long silence à nouveau, tous les deux plongés dans leurs réflexions. Puis Lyanna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et glissa sur le ton de la confidence:

«-Il est vraiment terrifiant, tu sais.

-Qui?

-Le roi Aerys.» Déclara l'adolescente à mi-voix.

Eddard s'était redressé et l'écoutait avec attention. Comme si la dispute entre eux ne s'était jamais produite. C'était l'un des bons côtés de leur relation. Jamais ils n'avaient pu être en colère l'un contre l'autre très longtemps.

«-A ce point?

-Il a un regard de dément. C'était... quand il m'a regardée, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me voyait pas vraiment. Il est tellement... étrange. J'avais envie de fuir le plus loin possible. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a rendue malade... Je sentais mon ventre se tordre dans tous les sens...

-C'est vrai qu'il a un regard qui glace le sang.» Acquiesça Eddard en dodelinant de la tête.

«-C'est la seule chose qui le fait ressembler à ces dragons qu'il vénère!» Se moqua Lyanna avant de reprendre en chuchotant:

«-Sinon, il ressemble plus à un lézard avec sa peau toute fripée!»

Et les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, retrouvant leur franche complicité.

Leur éclat de rire fut brisé par l'arrivée inopinée de Brandon. Ce dernier s'assit entre eux et prit sa soeur dans ses bras. Lyanna se laissa aller contre le torse massif de son aîné tandis que ce dernier décréta:

«- Tu peux être fière de ton fiancé, petite soeur! Un colosse! Je suis content qu'il entre dans la famille, je préfère être son ami que son ennemi!

-Et vous avez bien raison, Brandon!» Tonna le jovial Robert.

Lyanna se tourna vers son promis et lui offrit son plus charmant visage. Ce dernier la prit par la taille, la serra contre son coeur puis embrassa sa main avec ferveur. La jeune fille caressa sa joue avec toute la tendresse possible et le félicita.

«-J'arborais vos couleurs, ma mie. Je me devais de vous faire honneur.» S'enthousiasma t'il en riant. «Elles m'ont porté chance!

Vous êtes mon champion!» S'entendit dire Lyanna et elle lu dans les prunelles de Robert une joie immense et une adoration sans borne. Par les dieux, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à aimer comme lui? Il me méritait tellement...

«- Par contre, la prochaine fois, ne relâchez jamais vôtre vigilance.» Lui reprocha t'elle en lui désignant son arcade sourcilière qui suintait encore malgré les points réalisés par le Mestre d'Harrenhall.

«-Vous auriez pu y perdre un oeil!

-C'eut été fort fâcheux.» Consentit Robert un peu à contre-coeur.

«-Plus que fâcheux même.» Persifla Lyanna.

Brandon glissa à l'oreille de son futur beau-frère:

«- C'est quand elles nous font des reproches qu'elles nous montrent qu'elles nous aiment!

-Bran, prodigue tes conseils et élucubrations à d'autres que mon promis je t'en serai grée!» S'indigna la jolie brune.

L'ainé de la fratrie Stark rit de plus belle, frappant fraternellement Robert dans le dos:

«-Elle est folle de vous!

-Hors de ma vue!» S'écria t'elle en souriant.

Leur petit groupe s'amusait follement. Leur fraicheur attirait les regards. Ils dénotaient dans cette cour aux règles très codifiées. Lyanna n'en avait cure: les individus qui les dévisageaient n'étaient de que des jaloux.

Leurs rires s'éteignirent lorsque le héraut héla de sa voix solennelle:

«-Le Roi!»

La vie dans la salle des banquets de figea et les nobles de Westeros saluèrent leur monarque. La jeune fille s'étonna de pouvoir entendre son voisin respirer alors qu'auparavant une assourdissante cacophonie régnait dans les lieux. Seul le son régulier de la canne d'Aerys le Fol brisait le silence. A chaque cliquetis, Lyanna réprimait un frisson. Lentement il traversa la salle. Sans doute appréciait-il cette tension et cette crainte qu'il distillait et entretenait furieusement. Celui-ci s'installa enfin sur son trône, frappa des mains et ordonna:

«-Continuez».

Et la vie retrouva ses droits.

Robert la prit par la taille et laissa trainer un peu trop longtemps ses mains, éveillant un frisson dans le dos de la jeune fille. La jolie brune cherchait des yeux le prince Rhaegar et elle fut désappointée lorsqu'elle l'aperçut irradier de bonheur au bras d'Elia Martell. Piquée au vif, furieuse sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle décida d'oublier son chagrin dans les bras de son fiancé qui la précipita sur la piste de danse. Lyanna se sentait encore trop faible pour y exceller mais elle ne trouva aucune excuse pour se dérober. Et puis elle espérait que peut-être le Prince-Dragon tournerait la tête et découvrirait son existence. Qu'il la percevrait autrement que comme la petite fille apeurée qu'il devait croire qu'elle était.

Lyanna regrettait amèrement de ne pas être aussi jolie qu'Elia, ou aussi brillante que Catelyn Tully ou aussi éblouissante que Cersei Lannister. Alors, elle sautilla du mieux qu'elle pouvait et suivit la cadence de la gaillarde avec application. Les portés la blessaient mais elle poursuivait encore et toujours. Sa robe tournoyait, Robert vrillait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression de voler. Grisée, la jolie brune s'accrocha au cou de son promis qui effectuait une difficile pirouette en la soulevant telle une amazone. Elle éclata de rire et laissa aller sa joue contre celle de Robert. La danse consolait son chagrin. La jeune fille avait pleinement conscience des regards qui coulaient sur elle et de l'excitation de la cour. Ce soir était le soir de ses fiançailles officielles et tous attendaient cette démonstration d'affection.

Lorsque la musique mourut, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et Robert osa embrasser délicatement son front. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Le plus beau qu'elle puisse lui offrir. Lyanna mit un point d'honneur à tous les éblouir. Et elle y parvint. Il murmura à son oreille:

«-Vous avez un sang de loup Lyanna...

-Je suis une Stark.» Avança l'adolescente en minaudant.

Robert apprécia la foule qui les dévisageait avec envie, avide de potins. Les hommes ne quittaient pas Lyanna des yeux et elle devina qu'ils aspiraient à se faire remarquer d'elle. Le visage de son promis, où se mêlaient fierté et inquiétude lui apprit qu'elle ne se fourvoyait pas. Ce dernier poursuivit:

«- Vous conquérir fut une rude bataille et vous conserver sera encore plus ardu. Mais c'est pour ça que je vous aime. Vous êtes la plus douce femme de ce royaume mais aussi la plus déterminée. Je vous respecte pour ça.»

La jolie brune en eut le coeur chaviré. Il était le premier à lire véritablement en elle comme un livre ouvert. Elle en oublia tout le reste, le temps d'un soupir. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle s'entendit prononcer:

«-Et moi je serai votre épouse aimante et...

-Ne me dites pas de compliments qui ne sont pas sincères. Je vois que vous ne m'aimez pas encore comme moi je vous aime Lyanna. Mais, puis-je l'espérer?» Implora t'il.

La jeune femme prit le visage de son fiancé dans ses mains et l'obligea à la regarder. Elle voulait chasser de son esprit ses craintes. Après un silence, elle prononça avec fougue:

«-Vous vous trompez sur mes sentiments, Robert.»

Et alors, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, il l'embrassa. Le jeune colosse y mit beaucoup de passion et d'intensité. La jolie nordienne en eut le souffle coupé et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ses entrailles papillonnaient, le rouge montait à ses vite à son gout il fallut se séparer. Lyanna demeura pantoise. Elle adressa un sourire à son promis qui lui demanda:

«-Ca vous a plu?

-J'ai hâte de recommencer.» Avoua la jeune fille en rosissant. Robert éclata de rire et l'enlaça tendrement.

Aerys le Fol, quant à lui, n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Il tapa dans ses mains et ordonna:

«-Lord Robert. Lady Lyanna. Paraissez devant moi.»

Comprenant que le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé, le Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage prit la main de sa promise. La jolie nordienne se raidit lorsqu'il la guida vers le trône chatoyant du Roi Fou. Comprenant son anxiété, il chercha à la rassurer d'une pression sur sa paume et glissa à son oreille:

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous protègerai toujours de ce fou.

-J'en suis certaine.» Chercha à se convaincre Lyanna.

«-Je vous le jure.» Lui assura Robert, déterminé.

Arrivés au bout de l'allée d'honneur, tous les deux saluèrent bien bas le monarque qui prit alors la parole.

«-C'est donc une Stark que vous avez choisie, Lord Robert.

-Lyanna est intelligente, bonne et douce, je ne pouvais rêver meilleure épouse.» Ronronna le colosse brun en coulant un regard plein de tendresse vers sa fiancée.

Lyanna hocha la tête avec modestie, incapable de prononcer un mot. Derrière le trône royal se tenait Rhaegar Targaryen. Et il l'observait avec ses magnétiques yeux d'améthyste. A peine entendu t'elle la pique du roi.

«-Je vous crois sur parole... » Ricana Aerys.

Lyanna prit une grande inspiration. Les questions rituelles allaient être prononcées. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Toute sa vie, on l'avait préparée à cet instant. La voix du Roi Fou retentit:

«-Vous, Lord Rickard de la Maison Stark, promettez vous la foi de votre fille en vôtre âme et conscience, libre de tout joug et de toute contrainte?» Père fendit la foule et répondit:

«-Oui.»

Le monarque eut un sourire figé avant de se tourner vers son autre vassal:

«-Vous, Lord Robert de la Maison Baratheon, promettez vous votre foi à Lady Lyanna Stark en vôtre âme et conscience, libre de tout joug et de toute contrainte?»

Robert répondit d'une voix claire et assurée:

«-Oui.»

Aerys le Fol s'adressa alors à Lyanna:

«-Vous, Lady Lyanna de la Maison Stark, promettez vous votre foi à Lord Robert Baratheon, Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage, en vôtre âme et conscience, libre de tout joug et de toute contrainte.»

Sans hésiter, la jeune fille répondit en croisant le regard inquiet de Rhaegar Targaryen:

«-Oui.»

L'ultime question du rituel des fiançailles retentit dans la salle de bal:

«-Vous tous qui êtes témoins, acceptez vous cette promesse en vôtre âme et conscience, libre de tout joug et de toute contrainte? »

Il y eut un silence total. Lyanna leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'Aerys fulminait. Il se tortillait, comme s'il faisait signe à quelqu'un. La jeune fille remarqua alors le comportement étrange de Rhaegar... Comme s'il hésitait à se manifester. Cela prit l'adolescente de court. Pourquoi s'opposerait-il à cette décision? Leurs prunelles se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Enfin, le prince sembla se décider. Il referma la bouche et demeura coi. Alors, vaincu, Aerys le Fol apposa ses paumes sur les têtes de fiancés en signe de protection et déclara:

«-Allez en paix tous les deux et que le monde sache que bientôt vous serez unis à jamais.»

Les applaudissement retentirent avec une folle ferveur. Il fallut ensuite recevoir les félicitations de bon nombre de nobles. Avec émerveillement et envie la jolie nordienne vit s'approcher Elia Martell. Cette dernière embrassa la jeune fiancée sur la joue et déclara:

«-Je vous souhaite énormément de bonheur.»

Elle paraissait sincère et cela toucha Lyanna. L'espace d'un instant l'adolescente s'en voulu de l'avoir jalousée. Elia s'effaça au profit de son époux. Rhaegar félicita chaleureusement Robert puis Lyanna.

Lorsqu'il prit sa main, la jeune fille ressentit comme un léger malaise. Et en même temps une vague de béatitude. Il la voyait, la touchait, la considérait et elle remercia les Anciens Dieux pour ces attentions. Puis, le Prince-Dragon demanda, allègre:

«-Lord Robert, puis-je vous subtiliser votre promise le temps d'une volte?»

La question était si courtoisement formulée que le jeune homme ne s'y opposa pas. Avec une courbette calculée, il objecta:

«-Allez-y, Vôtre Grâce. J'ai toute une vie à passer à ses côtés. Je veux bien la partager quelques instants.

-Vous êtes trop bon!» Répliqua Rhaegar.

«-Et moi, n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire?» Rétorqua l'adolescente, enjouée.

«-Cela vous déplairait-il de danser avec moi, Lady Lyanna?» S'enquit le jeune prince dans un sourire. Robert renchérit:

«-Vous qui adorez les voltes, vous avez trouvé l'un des meilleurs partenaires de tout Westeros.

-Personne ne vous égale, j'en suis certaine, Robert.» Assura Lyanna à son promis qui apprécia le compliment.

«-Je vais m'affairer à vous démontrer le contraire!» S'esclaffa Rhaegar en entrainant Lyanna sur la piste de danse.

Alors que les tambours marquaient la cadence, le Prince Dragon commença à virevolter avec élégance. Lyanna s'aperçut que son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et chercha à calmer ses ardeurs. Le jeune homme frôla sa hanche avant d'y déposer ses mains et d'affermir sa prise afin d'assurer la position. Ils tournoyèrent dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras afin d'effectuer un porté, Rhaegar entama la discussion.

«- Vous êtes une merveilleuse danseuse.

-Merci.» Lâcha Lyanna, laconique. Elle cherchait à tout pris à masquer son trouble.

Le bel éphèbe la reposa doucement. Leurs visages se frôlèrent dans une délicieuse promiscuité. Une sensualité émanait du prince, désarçonnant Lyanna au plus haut point.

«- Dès que je vous ai croisée, Lady Lyanna, j'ai su que vous étiez plus que vous ne paraissiez...

-Vraiment? Mais nous ne nous sommes rencontrés que ce matin...

-Vous mentez, et vous le savez.» Darda Rhaegar sans amertume.

-Pardon?» Répliqua mollement la jeune fille.

«-La demoiselle à la robe rouge, c'était vous.

-Je ne comprends pas...» Plaida l'adolescente.

Ainsi, il avait fait le lien. Il se souvenait d'elle. Il avait cherché l'inconnue à la robe rouge. Son coeur allait exploser. Elle se garda bien de sourire cependant. Rhaegar glissa à son oreille, plein de douceur.

«-Oh si, Lady Lyanna. Vous comprenez.»

Son souffle sur sa peau nue la fit frissonner.

«- Un parfum subtil que le vôtre...» Susurra t'il.

L'air manquait à la jeune fille. Sa tête lui tournait son coeur tambourinait. Elle hasarda:

«-Je... vous...

-Seule une nordienne peut gouter la fragrance subtile des roses d'hiver...» Trancha le jeune homme dans un divin sourire.

Le prince la fit tournoyer tant et si bien qu'elle en perdait la tête.

Elle comprit ensuite qu'il l'attirait vers un balcon, doucement mais surement afin que leur disparition ne paraisse pas suspecte. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proche de la sortie, Rhaegar prit la jeune fille par la taille et la précipita dehors. Le geste fut si rapide que nul n'y prit garde. Lyanna se débattit violemment et s'écarta de son cavalier.

«-Vôtre Grâce! Ma réputation! Si l'on nous découvre, je suis perdue!» Glapit-elle, cherchant à se dégager.

Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle avait trop bu. Et puis, l'adolescente ne se l'expliquait pas mais la présence de Rhaegar l'intoxiquait. Elle n'agissait pas normalement quand il gravitait autour d'elle. Le prince lui faisait oublier son rang, sa maison, ses promesses. Et ça, jamais elle ne pourrait y renoncer. Il devenait dangereux. La fuite lui sembla l'issue la plus favorable. Alors qu'elle allait s'y appliquer, le jeune homme la maintint d'une main ferme contre lui.

«-Hier, l'inconnue dans la nuit, c'était vous.

-Non!

-Ne mentez pas Lyanna!» Gronda t'il en raffermissant sa prise.

«-Que vous importe!» S'emporta la nordienne

-Répondez!» Tempêta Rhaegar

«-Oui! Oui c'était moi!» S'écria la jeune fille, impuissante et défaite.

Elle se laissa aller contre les pierres fraiches, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits.

Rhaegar l'observait, de ses prunelles violines à la fois distantes et brulantes. Il embrasait ses sens, la rendait fragile. Il l'hypnotisait. Oui, c'était ça. Il avait un pouvoir d'attraction sur elle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Cependant elle luttait, comme une lionne. Elle avait promis son coeur à Robert Baratheon et elle s'y tiendrait. Mieux encore, elle ne ferait rien qui puisse entacher leur honneur commun.

«-J'ai pensé à vous, toute la nuit.» Avoua le prince, caressant.

«-Vous rêviez à l'inconnue à la robe rouge, Vôtre Grâce.» Tempéra Lyanna de sa voix douce.

«-Et alors? Quelle différence? Puisque c'est vous!

-Non Messire. La jeune femme qui vous avez rencontré hier était seule, sans famille, sans maison, sans fiancé. Elle n'avait pas de passé, pas d'avenir. Elle n'était qu'un mirage.» Murmura Lyanna d'une voix calme et mélancolique.

Sa détresse désarçonna le prince. Il caressa sa joue avec une infinie tendresse. Il cherchait à la consoler.

«-Mais...»

Lyanna se dégagea:

«-Je suis une Stark, Vôtre Grâce.»

Après son coup d'éclat, elle s'adoucit et exposa son point de vue:

«-Je suis promise à Robert Baratheon. J'ai un rang à tenir et vous aussi. Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes qu'hier au soir. Et c'est aussi bien, Vôtre Grâce.» Sourit Lyanna à son interlocuteur. Son coeur explosait dans sa poitrine de le savoir si proche, d'entendre qu'il avait pensé à elle. Que le sommeil l'avait déserté pour elle... Mais elle ne pouvait se montrer frivole. Elle esquissa une révérence et souffla:

«-Je prie Vôtre Grâce de m'excuser.»

Et la jeune nordienne rejoignit son fiancé.

Le banquet venait de débuter et elle s'assit aux côtés de Robert, picora dans son assiette et se montra d'une exquise convivialité. Elle bu, beaucoup, rit encore plus et lança nombre de bons mots qui firent éclater de rire toute la tablée. Lyanna s'appliquait à paraitre la plus accomplie possible. De temps en temps elle observait du coin de l'oeil la tablée royale. Rhaegar la dévisageait à la dérobée, Aerys le Fol chipotait sa viande tout en donnant des ordres aux Blancs Manteaux et Elia Martell s'entretenait avec le Silure. Elle sursauta lorsque Benjen s'approcha et glissa à son oreille:

«-Je crois que nous avons des ennuis. J'ai entendu les gardes dire qu'ils allaient fouiller le château. Ils cherchent le Chevalier d'Aubier...

-En quoi cela nous concernerait-il?» Demanda avec un faux détachement la jeune fille.

«-Et bien... Il reste l'écu.» Avoua le benjamin, penaud.

«-Quel écu?

-Celui de tu-sais-qui...»

Lyanna sentit le sol se dérober sous elle avant qu'elle ne se reprenne:

«-Ils commenceront après la fête...

-Je ne pense pas. Ordre du roi.

-De qui tiens tu toutes ces informations?

-D'Howland Reed. Qui les tenait de Jaime Lannister» Souffla Benjen, angoissé. Il reprit:

«-Qu'allons-nous faire?

-Le repas est presque terminé. Quitter précipitamment la fête nous désignerait comme coupables. Dis moi où se trouve l'écu et pour le reste, j'en fais mon affaire.» Assura Lyanna, déterminée.

Elle s'était trop battue pour risquer que son coup d'éclat perde de sa bravoure et de son mystère.

La jeune fille attendit patiemment que Père lui propose de se retirer. De bonne grâce, elle accepta que Robert la raccompagne à sa chambre puis elle gouta avec plaisir de se retrouver seule. Elle quitta sa robe afin de revêtir une chemise de nuit de lin très légère. Elle se débarbouilla et défit sa coiffure compliquée. Alors, Benjen toqua à la porte.

«-Où se trouve t'il?» Demanda t'elle.

«-Il est sous ton sommier. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. Tu saignais tellement...

-Va t'en maintenant. Je m'occupe de tout.»

Lyanna héla Bianca qui lui démêla les cheveux avec précaution avant de passer une bassine d'eau chaude dans son lit. Elle vérifia la plaie et changea le pansement ce qui arracha un gémissement à le nordienne.

«-Il faudra le faire tous les jours, Mademoiselle. Sinon, cela risque de s'infecter.» La prévint la servante en faisant la moue.

«-Cela recommence t'il a vous faire souffrir?

-Un peu.» Admit la jeune fille.

«-Le vin de la Treille vous sauve des douleurs. Heureusement. Tenez, prenez.» Ordonna la pauvrette en tendant une petite boule d'opium. Lyanna ne se fit pas prier mais n'avala pas tout. Il fallait qu'elle garde des forces pour faire disparaitre ce maudit écu.

Bianca disparut, laissant sa maitresse en proie à ses réflexions.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un gratter à sa porte. La jeune fille se saisit de son poignard et d'un chandelier et s'approcha. Elle chuchota:

«-Qui va là?

-C'est moi. Robert.» Lui répondit une voix étouffée.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, le ventre de Lyanna papillonna. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne se force. Avec plaisir, elle s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à réellement apprécier son futur époux. Elle déverrouilla le lourd loquet et ouvrit. Dans l'embrasure le visage volontaire de son promis et dans sa main quelques fraises avec une crème onctueuse.

«-J'ai trouvé ça aux cuisines...

-Trouvé? C'est ainsi qu'on appelle le vol dans les terres de l'Est?» Rit doucement Lyanna.

Robert se joignit à elle et pénétra dans la chambre de sa fiancée.

«-Je me disais que vous n'aviez pas dû beaucoup en déguster avec le long hiver que nous avons connu.

-Il y a des serres à Winterfell.» Lui apprit la jeune fille un peu abrupte.

Elle aperçut le jeune homme tiquer et chercha à s'expliquer:

«-Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. C'est juste que je déteste entendre que le Nord est moins civilisé, moins précieux ou moins beau que le Sud. Mais je suis certaines que vos fraises seront délicieuse et je suis ravie que vous m'en apportiez.» Se rattrapa t'elle.

Robert lui adressa un tendre sourire et elle comprit que le malaise était passé. Elle lui proposa de s'installer près de l'âtre. Son fiancé ne se fit pas prier. En bonne hôtesse, elle lui proposa du vin de la Treille avant de le rejoindre. Les flammes embrasaient les cheveux bruns de Robert et éclairaient ses yeux limpides. Avec ses joues mangées par la barbe et son air faussement bourru, Lyanna comprit sa réputation de charmeur. Elle-même y était de moins en moins insensible.

-«Elles viennent de Hautjardin... Les fraises.» Précisa le jeune homme en désignant les fruits. Avec précaution la jeune fille s'en saisit d'une et la gouta. Le sucre envahit délicieusement sa bouche et le jus gicla sur son menton et macula sa chemise de nuit.

«-Oups!» Lâcha t'elle confuse.

«-Dès qu'il y a une catastrophe à faire elle est pour moi...» S'excusa t'elle.

Alors, Robert passa sa main sur son visage, chassant les traces du fruit. Il murmura:

«-J'ai hate de vous connaitre, Lyanna. Je veux tout savoir de vous...

-Il ne faut pas messire. Vous renonceriez à moi et prendriez le Noir!» Rit la jeune fille.

«-Je prends le risque!

-Vous vivez dangereusement, messire.

-Appelez moi Robert.» Lui demanda t'il.

Lyanna se sentit toute chose. Elle entrevoyait ce que serait sa vie, dans l'intimité de cet homme. Ils formaient un couple équilibré, lui le colosse et elle la fragile jeune fille. Il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'habituer à sa présence et l'aimer... Oui, ils seraient heureux ensembles...

«-Alors vous vivez dangereusement... Robert.

-J'aime vous entendre dire mon nom.» Avoua le jeune homme comme émerveillé.

La jolie nordienne se saisit d'une nouvelle fraise pour se donner contenance avant d'enchainer:

«-Par quoi dois-je commencer?

-Dites moi... dites moi quelque chose qui pourra me surprendre.»

La jeune fille réfléchit avant de se lancer.

«-Ca s'est passé il y a bien... dix ou douze années. Ned et moi devions faire la sieste comme tout les enfants de notre âge. Mais nous avions décidé que faire des bêtises était bien plus intéressant. Les serviteurs passaient régulièrement sur le sol quelque chose pour le faire briller. Nous avons décidé d'essayer, de se montrer utile. Alors nous nous sommes emparé d'une boule de suif au cuisines et nous avons entièrement «nettoyé» notre chambre. Autant vous dire que quand la Septa est revenue elle a glapit... La pièce était devenue une vraie patinoire. Encore aujourd'hui on peut trouver des traces de notre «sieste» à Winterfell...» Conclut Lyanna en soupirant.

«-J'aurais aimé que vous me montriez ça lorsque je vous ai rendu visite.

-La prochaine fois.» Assura la jeune fille.

«-Oui. La prochaine fois.»

Robert s'approcha d'elle et la jolie nordienne comprit qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur du baiser fougueux de son promis. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira à lui. Sa bouche dansait sur la sienne et ils s'abandonnèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est Robert qui rompit leur étreinte laissant sa fiancé pantelante:

«-Ca n'était... pas bien?» Demanda t'elle, inquiète.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et souffla:

«-Si. Très.

-Alors pourquoi...

-Parce que nous ne sommes que fiancés. Et que j'aimerai vous embrasser comme le ferait un époux.» Lui apprit Robert avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

La jeune fille rougit et son fiancé glissa avant de la quitter.

«-Bonne nuit, Lyanna. Et continuez de rougir. S'il y a bien une chose plus charmante que vous sur cette terre, c'est vous lorsque vous rougissez.»

Lyanna referma la porte derrière Robert et attendit de longues minutes, guettant le moindre son. Lorsqu'elle fût bien certaine de n'entendre que des ronflements, elle sortit de sa cachette le bouclier qu'elle devait à tout prix cacher. Son badinage avec Robert -certes charmant- lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux et déjà la nuit devenait moins noire. A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers la porte, ouvrit le loquet et... tomba nez à nez avec Rhaegar Targaryen.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà!<p>

Bonnes Fêtes à toutes et à tous!

Eléa


	6. Chapitre 5: Les roses d'hiver

Amis lecteurs, bonjour !

Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire sur les origines de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Je suis juste un peu « bloquée » par le travail monstrueux qu'elle m'oblige à fournir pour pouvoir vous livrer des chapitres dont je n'ai pas à rougir. (enfin pas trop).

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fandom: <em>**_  
><em>_Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)_

**_Résumé: _**

"_Ce don't je suis sur, c'est qu'elle fût la seule chose que j'ai jamais réellement desire. On me l'enleva et meme les Sept Couronnes ne purent remplir le vide qu'elle avait laissé." Ils étaient le feu et la glace. Et à cause d'eux, tout Westeros entra en guerre. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_**  
><strong>__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
><em>Je prends en comptes 4 tomes de l'Intégrale pour… parler de la rebellion de Robert Baratheon...<em>

**_Random:_**_**  
><strong>_**_K+_**_. Des elements _**_MA _**_à venir._

_**Bonne lecture et... reviews?**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5: Les roses d'hiver<strong>

_Lyanna_

Alors qu'elle allait laisser échapper un hurlement de frayeur, Rhaegar la bâillonna de sa paume et la précipita à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Le savoir si proche d'elle, sentir son odeur et même entendre les battements de son coeur mirent la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Sans doute avait-il dû attendre la fin de son entretient avec Robert pour se présenter à sa porte. D'ailleurs, elle saisit au vol le regard du prince vers sa couche. Comme s'il vérifiait que le mariage n'avait pas été consommé avant l'heure. Cette déduction insurgea Lyanna qui se cabra avec plus de force. Rhaegar tint bon et glissa à son oreille:

«-Je vous relâcherai si vous me promettez de ne pas commettre d'esclandre. Nous n'avons rien à y gagner...»

La jolie brune opina du chef et les bras du prince desserrèrent leur étreinte. Dans la violence de l'assaut, l'écu du Chevalier d'Aubier avait chuté sur le dallage des appartements de Lyanna. Les deux jeunes gens attendirent le moindre son trahissant le réveil des chambres adjacentes. C'est ce qui se produisit. Rhaegar alla se dissimuler derrière les rideaux de la chambre après s'être saisi de l'écu. Prompte, l'adolescente défit les draps et se coucha. Lorsque Lord Rickard frappa à la porte de sa fille, celle-ci alla la déverrouiller, emmêla rapidement ses cheveux et mima à la perfection la fatigue.

«-J'ai entendu un bruit...» Lui apprit Père, visiblement inquiet.

«-Ca n'était pas ici.» Affirma la jeune fille en lui offrant un simulacre de bâillement.

«-Oui. Je vois. Pardon de t'avoir réveillée.» S'excusa platement le Lord avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front.

«-Dors bien, que les Anciens Dieux te protègent jusqu'à l'aube.» Murmura t'il avant de refermer la porte.

Dès qu'elle eut bloqué de nouveau le loquet, Rhaegar quitta sa cachette et fondit sur la jolie nordienne. Lyanna chercha à repousser le prince mais celui-ci, d'une main sûre, porta la main à sa blessure. Elle gémit douloureusement. Rhaegar porta ses doigts à son visage et jaugea la trace vermeille. Avec un mélange d'effroi et d'étonnement, il souffla:

«-Vous... le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur...»

Il semblait à la fois estomaqué et admiratif.

«-Vous délirez Messire.» Chercha à se défendre Lyanna.

Elle se releva violemment et fit face au Prince-Dragon. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre. Une tension naquit entre eux que Lyanna chercha à balayer. Robert venait de quitter sa chambre, elle commençait à l'apprécier. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que Rhaegar Targaryen se mette en travers de sa route et embrume son esprit!

La jolie brune tenta de s'échapper mais le prince la prit par les épaules et la maintint en place. Ses prunelles violettes brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas. Ses traits semblaient tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

«-Quelque chose ne va pas?» Demanda t'elle, pleine de défi.

«-Oh, presque rien, Lady Lyanna, ne vous inquiétez pas.. Vous êtes seulement la personne que mon Père m'a demandé de retrouver, d'arrêter et d'assassiner.» Lâcha Rhaegar, amer.

Lyanna frissonna face à l'aveu de son prince. Il lui parut hors de lui, désemparé et visiblement malheureux. Se savoir cause des tourments du jeune homme l'embarrassait grandement et Lyanna chercha à se défendre.

«-Vous vous trompez messire, je ne...

-Oh non, je ne crois pas. Votre blessure, au flanc... Lors de la joute, le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur lui aussi a eu une estafilade. Je m'en souviens très bien.

-Je... Personne ne vous croira!» Paniqua Lyanna qui ne s'attendait pas à être confondue si vite. Ni par lui...

«-Personne ne le saura. N'avez-vous point entendu l'ordre que j'ai reçu de mon Père?» S'indigna le Prince Dragon.

Lyanna sentit le malaise arriver. Cependant elle demeura stoïque et murmura avec dignité:

«-Si tel est le prix à payer. Vous ne pouvez désobéir à notre roi.

-N'ajoutez pas la stupidité à l'inconscience, voulez-vous?» S'emporta Rhaegar, visiblement contrit et les nerfs à vifs.

«-Jamais je ne permettrais votre mise à mort.» Lâcha le jeune homme avec véhémence.

«-Pourquoi? Je ne suis rien pour vous. A quoi bon prendre des risques aussi démesurés?» S'étonna la jeune fille.

Rhaegar lui parut totalement désemparé. Son visage d'ordinaire si lisse, si mesuré se froissait. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Lyanna comprit que depuis son plus jeune âge on lui avait inculqué à masquer ses émotions et qu'à cet instant il ne parvenait plus à tenir son rang:

«-Vous êtes la fille d'un grand seigneur de Westeros. Votre mise à mort mettrai à feu et à sang les Sept Couronnes. Je ne puis le permettre.

-En somme, je deviendrai une affaire d'état...» Résuma platement Lyanna.

Le prince dragon la dévisagea ouvertement. Ses traits avaient recouvré leur harmonie naturelle. Il émanait de lui une aura de calme et de détermination. Le jeune homme semblait foncièrement bon, noble et droit ce qui mettait Lyanna en confiance. Il humecta ses lèvres et soupira:

«-La paix du roi est de plus en plus difficile à maintenir. Mon père est un homme paranoïaque et cupide. Il se gargarise des gloires passées de ma maison, des dragons et de Valyria et ignore totalement les réelles difficultés du royaume...»

Lyanna n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et se retenait presque de respirer. Son prince se confiait à elle. La jeune fille s'attendait à tout sauf à cette confession.

Rhaegar se saisit d'une coupe de vin et avala une grande rasade. Recouvrant ses esprits, la jolie nordienne l'invita à prendre place dans un des immenses fauteuils qui trônaient face à la cheminée. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il y eut un long silence entre-eux avant que Rhaegar poursuive:

«- Savez-vous pourquoi mon Père est sorti du Donjon Rouge où il se terre depuis Sombreval?

-Je l'ignore Vôtre Grâce.

-Parce que Varys lui a murmuré que j'allais profiter de ce tournoi pour rencontrer tous les lords de Westeros, que je m'allierai à eux et que je le destituerai.

-Vôtre Père a tord de vous soupçonner...

-Au contraire. C'est la première fois qu'il se montre clairvoyant depuis des années.» Grinça Rhaegar, sombre. Lyanna ne put contenir un hoquet indigné.

«-C'est... c'est de la haute trahison! Il est vôtre Père et vôtre Roi.

-Il est surtout le bourreau des Sept Couronnes». Souligna le jeune prince avant de soupirer:

«-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça... C'est insensé.

-Je ne suis personne.

-Vous avez tord. Vous êtes une Stark et bientôt une Baratheon. Par votre naissance et votre union future vous possédez plus de titres que bien des demoiselles qui paraissent à la cour...

-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être différente des autres. Je n'ai jamais aspiré à devenir une Lady. Moi, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était m'amuser avec mes frères, entendre des histoires et honorer ma maison.

-Des envies très simples et louables.

-Je n'ai jamais véritablement compris que j'étais différente de mes frères. Encore aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à accepter que nos chemins se soient séparés...»

Rhaegar ne put masquer un sourire que Lyanna remarqua.

«-Je vous amuse?

-Ce n'est pas ça... Longtemps moi aussi j'ai refusé de vivre selon mon rang. J'appréciais la compagnie des garçons d'écurie bien plus que celle des nobles qui me flattaient. Toute mon enfance j'ai détesté être prince héritier. Et je dois avouer que je hais encore plus cette position actuellement.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que je m'appartiens jamais. Toutes mes actions se répercutent au niveau du royaume. Une toux, une chute et tout prend une proportion inégalée.» Marmonna t'il un sourire narquois aux lèvres comme s'il se remémorait quelque souvenir amusant.

Lyanna ne le quittait pas des yeux. Rhaegar la troublait. Sa présence seule dans la pièce parvenait à la désarçonner. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par lui. A un tel point qu'elle en souffrait. Elle craignait sa présence, elle n'osait imaginer de ne plus pouvoir le contempler à loisir. Plus elle se morigénait, plus elle s'apercevait qu'il l'obsédait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il se tenait désormais tout proche d'elle. Lui aussi la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Un frisson parcourut Lyanna. Pour elle, le regard de Rhaegar était comme une caresse sur sa peau. Fébrile, elle ramena ses bras sous sa poitrine et profita de la sensualité de l'instant. Il lui parut aussi naturel que de respirer. Comme s'ils étaient tous les deux en symbiose. Le Prince- Dragon rompit le silence.

«-Vous êtes une femme forte. Entêtée, tête brûlée mais surtout, vous avez soif de justice. Je vous admire et vous respecte pour ça, Lady Lyanna.»

Rhaegar pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit. Un sourire presque malicieux qui illuminait tous ses traits. Ainsi, il offrait la beauté extatique des statues de pierre. Il s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Lyanna lui faisait face. Le compliment la touchait au plus haut point. Avec peine, elle chercha à masquer son trouble dans un sourire. Le prince continua:

«- Laissez moi vous narrer un conte. Je pense qu'un jour, un homme le mettra en chanson. Ceci est l'histoire d'une louve sans peur qui errait dans les couloirs d'Harrenhall.

-Une héroïne, Vôtre Grâce? Ca ne sera jamais une bonne chanson...» Affirma Lyanna d'une voix qu'elle voulu détachée. Ce dernier poursuivit sans la quitter des yeux.

«-Une louve, donc, apparut à la cour. Une louve du Nord, droite et courageuse. La fortune voulut qu'elle découvrit une rixe. Alors que beaucoup auraient détourné les yeux ou au mieux appelé la garde, cette jeune prédatrice sortit de sa manche un poignard et affronta trois assaillants qui injustement brutalisaient un petit paludier sorti de son marais.»

Lyanna se demanda par quel prodige le prince héritier avait bien pu l'apercevoir. Il repartit, ignorant tout du trouble de son interlocutrice:

«-Le petit paludier, sauvé par la jeune louve, rencontra un dragon, lors d'un tournois. Celui-ci s'enquit de la santé du pauvre malheureux qui confessa toute l'histoire, le coeur gros. Et lorsqu'il indiqua au dragon quelle louve avait bien pu agir de la sorte, ce dernier se jura de la protéger. Car elle avait combattu pour une noble cause. Arriva alors un jeune inconnu dans la joute. Un inconnu qui débouta tous ses adversaires et demanda justice pour le petit paludier. Alors le dragon fit le lien. Il ne lui manquait qu'une preuve tangible...»

L'adolescente se retint de frissonner. La voix envoutante de Rhaegar la désemparait. Il sembla ne pas y prendre garde, occupé de nouveau à contempler les flammes. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et elle s'empressa de préciser:

«-Votre conte comporte cependant une imprécision, Vôtre Grâce.

-Laquelle?

-Vôtre louve combattit pour une noble cause, certes. Mais lors du second assaut, elle fût blessée. En effet, si elle savait manier maints objets tranchants, la lance n'appartenait pas à ses sujets de prédilection. Alors un jeune loup, le dernier de la portée, lui enleva la maille, enfourcha un cheval et mis à mal le dernier assaillant, arrachant ainsi la victoire.»

La voix de la jeune fille retentit et le jeune prince demeura silencieux. Il souffla finalement:

«-Ainsi il n'y avait pas un mais deux Chevaliers d'Aubier Rieur.

-En effet, Vôtre Grâce. Deux jeunes gens pour une seule cause...»

Rhaegar lui adressa un doux sourire, se redressa, se saisit de l'écu du Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur et l'admira. Il nota la mise déçue de Lyanna et expliqua:

«-L'aube arrive et avec elle les premiers serviteurs. Il serait fort mal perçu qu'on me voie sortir de vos appartements au point du jour. Les nobles sont férus de rumeurs et si elles sont de nature lubrique encore plus.»

La jolie nordienne rosit et acquiesça. Qu'il se montre aussi prévenant à propos de son honneur la toucha. Alors qu'elle le raccompagnait, il annonça:

«-Je vais emporter l'écu avec moi.

-Qu'allez vous en faire?

-Le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur avait bien du panache. J'offrirai à cet écu autant d'éclat pour son dernier tour de piste que ses réels propriétaires. Personne n'oubliera jamais cette histoire si théâtrale.» Promis le jeune homme.

Lyanna se sentit fondre de tendresse. Pleine de reconnaissance, elle s'approcha de son prince et posa sa main sur son avant-bras:

«-Merci. Pour tout.» Se contenta t'elle de chuchoter, craignant de rompre le charme.

Le Prince-Dragon semblait gouter à cette promiscuité. Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille, passa une main fugace dans les cheveux dénoués... Vite, trop vite au gout de Lyanna, il s'ébroua et prit le chemin de la sortie. Elle lui emboita le pas sans trop savoir pourquoi. Alors qu'il allait disparaitre dans la nuit, il souffla:

«-Vous avez accompli un prodige, vous et vôtre frère, Lady Lyanna.

-Lequel?» L'interrogea t'elle.

«-Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me parait être un siècle, j'ai espéré.» Murmura Rhaegar de sa voix caressante et lasse.

L'adolescente brune demeura perplexe:

«-Qu'avez-vous espéré?

-Que le monde devienne meilleur.» Précisa le prince, rêveur.

Il frôla la joue de Lyanna, huma son doux parfum de roses. La jeune fille se sentit défaillir. Il murmura alors à son oreille:

«-Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir ressentir ça lorsqu'on m'annonçât ce tournoi à Harrenhal.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Rhaegar_

Les trompettes résonnaient dans ses tympans alors qu'il revêtait son armure. Le jeune prince possédait une maille de platine sombre dans laquelle on avait incrusté des rubis. Il était le sang et la cendre incarnés. Son épée d'acier valyrien pendait à son flanc tandis qu'il paradait en maintenant fièrement sa lance de bois. A ses côtés se trouvait Lord Robert mais aussi Jorah Mormont, ainsi qu'Edmure Tully et que Jaime Lannister. Quatre champions du tournoi d'Harrenhal qui constituaient sa suite. Ses adversaires, à savoir Brandon Stark, Yohn Royce, Ser Arthur Dayne et Ser Barrisan Selmy en possédaient eux aussi une. En cette dernière journée de joutes, ils étaient les seuls à entrer en lice. Lord Whent souhaitait assurer le spectacle jusqu'au bout des festivités et le prince remarqua l'immense foule qui s'agglutinait dans les gradins. Des crieurs échauffaient leur voix afin de pouvoir hurler à la plèbe les faits des chevaliers car certains ne pouvaient décemment pas apprécier le spectacle.

Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus Rhaegar Targaryen s'étaient les yeux gris de Lyanna Stark. Depuis leur entretien nocturne, deux jours auparavant, il ne parvenait pas à se l'enlever de l'esprit. La jeune fille l'obsédait. Sa douceur, sa rigueur, son courage faisaient d'elle une personne passionnante. La savoir si proche et si lointaine tout à la fois le torturait. Même Elia ne parvenait plus à le distraire. Il n'y avait que Lyanna. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Prince-Dragon aspirait plus que tout à commettre quelque chose d'irraisonnable.

«-Votre Grâce, ne m'en voulez pas mais aujourd'hui j'aurais bien voulu remporter le tournoi.» Commença Robert Baratheon.

Rhaegar lui offrit un sourire un peu figé, craignant de l'enhardir.

«-J'aurais souhaité offrir cette victoire à Lyanna. Regardez la, elle resplendit, n'est-il pas?»

Le sourire béat du Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage irrita au plus haut point le jeune homme. Cet imbécile heureux possédait le plus précieux des trésors de tout Westeros et s'en vantait. Le sang bouillonna dans les veines du Prince-Dragon et il lui fallut toutes les peines du monde pour se contenir et répondre d'un ton affable:

«-Elle est tout à fait charmante, il est vrai.»

Lyanna irradiait tel un joyau. Elle arborait une robe immaculée, rehaussée de quelques perles et de fourrures d'hermine. Le jeune homme pestait intérieurement. A quoi bon être le prince héritier de Westeros, d'avoir tout l'or du monde s'il ne pouvait obtenir la seule chose qu'il souhaita vraiment. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Rhaegar s'aperçut qu'il désirait quelqu'un du plus profond de son âme.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant elle, Robert lui envoya un baiser et elle adressa un sourire timide à son fiancé avant de le saluer de la main. Mais le prince intercepta un regard tendre qu'elle coula sur lui. Il la salua de la tête avant d'ébrouer sa monture et de rejoindre sa place. Etant le plus titré des participants, il avait le privilège de s'élancer en premier. Celui que le sort lui désigna en premier adversaire fut Brandon Stark.

Les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent, piquèrent leurs montures et s'élancèrent à toute allure. Le jeune Stark ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et sa lance mal équilibrée semblait cruellement peser. Rhaegar visa le centre de l'écu de son adversaire, cessa de respirer, poussa sur ses talons afin d'accompagner la force de sa lance, mis tout son poids dessus et fit chuter son adversaire du premier coup.

Lorsqu'il eut rejoint son écurie, Rhaegar se précipita dans celle de celui qu'il venait de démonter. Brandon frottait ses côtes tandis qu'un écuyer enlevait sa maille. Le prince s'approcha de lui. Alors que le jeune héritier de la maison du Nord allait le saluer il l'arrêta:

«-Allons, pas de cela entre nous. En tout cas pas ici. Je sais que la plaque est fort incommodante dans ce genre d'exercice.

-Merci, Vôtre Grâce.» Abonda Bran.

«-Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. Votre chute m'a inquiété, j'ai craint de vous avoir blessé.» Avoua Rhaegar en détaillant son adversaire.

Le pauvre adolescent paraissait touché par la démarche de son prince héritier:

«-Non... Non, rien de bien grave. Quelques bleus et une bonne entaille dans mon orgueil, Vôtre Grâce.» Lui apprit-il.

«-Me voila rassuré. J'espère pouvoir vous croiser avant que nous ne devions quitter Harrenhall.» Conclut Rhaegar avant de sortir la tente et de retourner jouter.

Il put admirer Arthur Dayne débouter Yohn Royce. A chaque assaut, le prince jetait un oeil à la tribune et détaillait le visage de Lyanna. Elle ne prenait pas la peine de masquer la moindre de ses émotions. Elle vibrait, frissonnait, s'angoissait puis exultait et battait frénétiquement de ses petites mains. Son naturel débordant toucha Rhaegar. Il s'élança à nouveau en lice et battit tous les adversaires qu'on lui opposa. Il recevait les félicitations des courtisans sans vraiment y faire prendre garde. Puis vint le combat final. Il l'opposait à Ser Barristan Selmy.

Le digne membre de la garde royale s'approcha de son prince héritier et souffla:

«-Je suis désolé, Messire, peut-être vous blesserai-je.

-N'y pensez pas mon ami. Aujourd'hui nous nous battons pour élire la reine d'amour et de beauté de ce tournoi! On vous dit «hardi»... Prouvez-le!»

La foule semblait en délire alors que chacun des participants regagnait sa place. Les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience. Les cavaliers se concentraient et choisissaient avec précaution leur lance. Le porte drapeau se mit en place. A ses côtés le sonneur lancerait la joute. Il demanda aux deux participants s'ils étaient prêts. Les deux hommes opinèrent du chef, rabattirent leur visière sur leur heaume. Le drapeau tomba à terre, la trompette retentit et le silence vint. Les chevaliers s'élancèrent au triple galop, déterminés à l'emporter. Rhaegar sentit la pression de la lance sur son bouclier mais tint bond. Il fallut un deuxième et un troisième passage pour déterminer le vainqueur du grand tournois d'Harrenhall. Dans un ultime effort le Prince Dragon accompagna la puissance de sa lance et désarçonna son adversaire. Ser Barristan Selmy mordit la poussière et les gradins, enfin, exultèrent.

Le jeune prince effectua un tour d'honneur, goutant au plaisir d'entendre son prénom, scandé par un bon millier de personnes. Ce bonheur le grisait presque. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il remportait l'ultime épreuve de la lice. Dans la loge royale, Père esquissait presque un sourire et Elia semblait aux anges. Elle l'applaudissait à tout rompre et Rhaegar en fut touché. Non loin, Lyanna aussi battait des mains et criait son nom sans aucune retenue. Lord Rickard s'en amusait, ainsi que ses fils. Eux même se joignirent à la jolie nordienne. Brandon Stark sifflait fort avec ses doigts et son benjamin tentait de l'imiter. Ned riait à gorge déployée avec Lyanna et Robert. Ils affichaient une éclatante complicité qu'on ne retrouvait que dans peu de fratries.

Rhaegar s'approcha de la tribune de Lord Whent, leur hôte. C'était lui qui devait le prononcer officiellement vainqueur du tournoi et lui remettre son prix ainsi que la couronne. Le Seigneur D'Harrenhal était petit, ventripotent et présentait assez peu d'intérêt. Sans doute l'avait-il compris et c'est pourquoi il avait organisé des festivités aussi grandioses. Le jeune homme ôta son heaume et se présenta devant le maitre de cérémonie. Ce dernier racla sa gorge et héla:

«-Je vous déclare, Prince Rhaegar de la Maison Targaryen, héritier du Trône de Fer et des Sept Couronnes, vainqueur du tournoi d'Harrenhal.»

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement se fit entendre.

«-Je vous offre un ouvrage ancien relatant les exploits de vôtre ancêtre, Aegon le Conquérant.»

Le Prince-Dragon sourit paisiblement et répondit avec une exquise courtoisie.

«-Un livre que tout jeune homme accompli se doit de maitriser. Je vous remercie, Lord Whent.»

Il y eut un frisson d'excitation dans l'assemblée. Tous attendaient la remise du dernier prix. Lord Whent saisit une couronne de fleurs bleutées. Aussitôt Rhaegar les identifia: des roses d'hiver. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine alors qu'il présentait sa lance au petit homme trapu.

«-En vertu des règles de la chevalerie, Vôtre Grâce, c'est à vous que revient l'honneur de couronner la plus belle des belles. Elle sera notre reine d'amour et de beauté...»

Lord Whent glissa la couronne sur la lance du Prince. Avec précaution, le jeune homme fit s'ébrouer sa monture. Les jeune filles arboraient un délicieux sourire quand il passait devant elles avant d'afficher une mine défaite. Rhaegar réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il couronne Elia. Sa charmante et délicieuse épouse, mère de son enfant et enceinte. C'était là que se trouvait sa place. Lui préférer une autre serait un terrible affront pour Dorne. Les princes Doran et Oberyn (surtout Oberyn en y repensant) pourraient bien le tuer d'avoir délaissé leur soeur. Mais la couronne était constituée de roses d'hiver... Les fleurs de Lyanna. Lyanna pour laquelle il se languissait depuis plusieurs jours. Et puis ça n'était qu'une couronne de fleurs. Rien de grave ne pouvait arriver. Seulement des fleurs...

Un murmure d'étonnement et d'indignation s'éleva lorsqu'il passa devant Elia Martell sans lui offrir la couronne. Rhaegar vit passer dans les yeux de son épouse un voile de tristesse et comprit qu'il venait de briser son coeur. Un instant il fit piaffer son destrier, failli faire demi-tour pour couronner son épouse... Et se retint. Dans le silence le plus total il s'arrêta devant Lyanna Stark et abaissa sa lance pour lui offrir les roses d'hiver. Cette dernière le dévisagea un long moment, interdite. La cour retenait son souffle. Tous avaient conscience que quelque chose d'incroyable était entrain de se produire. Rhaegar tremblait d'émotion. Peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait agir selon son coeur et non plus selon son rang. Cette nouveauté le terrifiait au moins tout autant que la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Il remarqua que les fines mains de la nordienne tremblaient. Peur ou excitation? Un peu des deux sans doute. Il lui adressa un sourire presque timide. Dans les yeux de l'adolescente brillait toujours ce feu qui l'embrasait. Alors il se lança:

«-Je vous déclare, Lyanna Stark, Reine d'Amour et de Beauté.»

Revigorée par les propos de son prince, la jolie nordienne se saisit de la couronne de fleurs et s'en coiffa.

Il y eut des applaudissements de façade et quelques vivas. Rhaegar lut dans les yeux des Stark consternation et inquiétude. Robert Baratheon fulminait dans sa barbe. C'était à lui que l'affront était le plus violent. Mais la douce Lyanna lui glissa quelque mots à l'oreille qui le firent sourire et il embrassa le front de sa promise. Cet élan d'affection eut tôt fait de calmer les tensions qui étaient apparues autour de la lice. D'un signe de tête, la jeune fille remercia le prince qui partit au triple galop vers ses écuyers. Rhaegar se laissa choir dans sa tente et c'est hébété qu'il se repassait son acte dans sa tête. Il se sentait à la fois grisé et paniqué. L'horreur même le prenait lorsqu'il songeait à Elia. Que lui dire? Elle n'émettrait aucun reproche, il en était certain. Mais comment pouvait-il lui avouer que cette adolescente l'avait subjugué?

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Lyanna_

Ses frères la dévisageaient, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. La jeune nordienne demeurait assise et silencieuse, contemplant la couronne de fleurs posée sur ses genoux. Père était rouge de fureur, trépignait mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Brandon glissait sur elle un regard interrogateur et circonspect. Eddard la jugeait. Et Benjen lui ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation. Lord Rickard expira bruyamment avant de se lancer:

«-Pourquoi t'a t'il couronnée?»

Le ton était un peu sec mais on sentait que le seigneur nordien faisait tout son possible pour demeurer calme.

«-Je ne sais pas, Père.» Avoua la jeune fille totalement sincère. Elle se justifia, maladroitement:

«-Je ne l'ai croisé qu'à peu de reprises. Toujours en votre compagnie ou avec celle de Robert. Je n'ai eu aucun propos inconvenant avec lui et...

-Tu mens Lyanna! Il y a forcément eu quelque chose!» Beugla Brandon.

La jeune fille leva vers son frères des yeux embués de larmes. Oui, il y avait bien eut «autre chose». Mais l'avouer à sa famille la déshonorait. Or, elle était une Stark. Jamais elle ne pourrait confier les paroles échangées dans sa chambre à coucher ni le feu qui la brûlait lorsque Rhaegar s'approchait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de repenser au bal masqué ni à la soirée suivante. Son devoir était d'assoir l'autorité du Nord par son mariage avec Robert. Elle le savait pertinemment. Et malgré ses velléités pour s'émanciper de sa condition, elle agirait selon son devoir. Même s'il devait la condamner au malheur.

Lord Rickard prit le parti de sa fille.

«-Brandon, je t'interdis de parler à ta soeur sur ce ton! A t'entendre Lyanna serait allée forniquer avec le premier venu!

-Justement, il n'est pas le premier venu! C'est le prince héritier des Sept Couronnes! Il a très bien pu...

-J'ai dit assez!» S'écria Père rouge de colère.

L'innocent Benjen qui n'avait jusque là pas pipé mot osa racler sa gorge et glisser avec douceur:

«-Lorsque le Prince Rhaegar est entré en lice, j'ai entendu Robert lui dire qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir offrir à Lyanna la couronne. Peut-être qu'il a juste souhaité se montrer courtois. Peut-être qu'il voulait faire plaisir à Robert et à Lyanna. Non?»

L'annonce du benjamin de la fratrie laissa ses aînés songeurs. Lord Rickard interrogea son dernier fils:

«-Qu'en penses-tu, Eddard? Te voilà bien circonspect depuis le début de cette affaire.»

Lyanna lu sur les traits de son frère une profonde déception. De tous, il était le plus droit, le plus noble.

«-Je ne comprends pas le geste de Rhaegar Targaryen. Mais je peine aussi à te comprendre Lyanna.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-La proposition de Rhaegar est une humiliation publique pour sa femme et, avec elle, pour Dorne. De plus c'est un affront pour ton fiancé, pour ta maison.

-En quoi être déclarée «reine d'amour» peut-il prêter à d'aussi graves conséquences?» Interrogea la jeune fille, outrée.

«-A cause de l'honneur.» Répliqua son frère.

«-Et bien c'est stupide!» S'emporta la jeune fille.

Cela n'empêcha pas Ned de poursuivre:

«-En acceptant, tu as entériné ce camouflet. Je ne pense pas que Robert le méritait. Aurais-tu oublié qu'il était ton fiancé? Et que Rhaegar Targaryen ne l'est pas?»

La gifle partit sans que Lyanna ne puisse se retenir. Ce sous-entendu blessait son orgueil mais aussi l'inquiétait profondément. Eddard venait de soulever un point qu'elle savait complètement juste. Elle avait souhaité, ardemment, que le Prince Dragon la désigne. Qu'il la remarque et lui témoigne son affection. La jeune fille avait rêvé mille fois la scène pendant tout le tournoi. Lyanna s'était languie de lui et se l'avouer la faisait frémir. Malgré tout, elle défendit son honneur.

«-Je n'ai jamais rien promis ou donné au prince. Je me suis toujours comportée comme une jeune fille noble face à son suzerain. C'est injuste de m'accuser ainsi, Ned.» Lâcha la jolie nordienne au bord des larmes. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et lança:

«-Puisque c'est ainsi, je ne paraitrais pas au bal de clôture.

-C'est hors de question.» S'écria Lord Rickard.

«-Je trouve au contraire que c'est la position la plus adaptée.» Avança prudemment Eddard en se frottant la joue.

«-Non. Ce serait insulter Rhaegar Targaryen et à travers lui Aerys le Fol. Nul ne peut prédire ce que ce vieux fou prépare. Je ne peux prendre le risque de m'élever contre lui. Le Nord est puissant lorsque l'hiver vient mais pas pendant l'été. Lyanna paraitra au bal, charmera l'audience en dansant une fois avec le prince héritier puis s'en retournera auprès de son fiancé.» Répondit paisiblement Père. Cependant sa voix était autoritaire et n'entendait aucune opposition.

«-Je crois aussi qu'il serait bénéfique d'annoncer les noces le plus rapidement possible.» Glissa Lyanna, déterminée. «Cela ferait taire les méchantes rumeurs et étoufferai le scandale dans l'oeuf.

-Pas trop vite cependant. Laisse trois mois passer. Sinon on prendra se mariage précipité comme un moyen de camoufler un autre scandale...» Darda Brandon plein de sous-entendus.

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce. La jeune fille mit un certain temps à comprendre puis devint rouge pivoine et masqua son ventre.

«-Bien. Lyanna, tâche de paraitre gaie ce soir. Nous ferons bonne figure de nôtre côté. Va rejoindre ton fiancé.» Termina Lord Rickard pour lui donner congé.

La jeune nordienne s'effaça sans demander son reste. Elle arpenta les couloirs d'Harrenhall d'un pas vif. Tous les visages qui la croisaient s'attardaient sur elle et elle entendait des chuchotements et des rires. Nul doute qu'ils se moquaient d'elle. Lyanna réprima à chaque fois la furieuse envie de les confronter. Des larmes de honte et de fureur montaient peu à peu à ses yeux. Lorsque la jeune fille frappa à la porte des appartements de son promis et qu'elle aperçut son visage, elle éclata en sanglots. Robert la prit dans ses bras puissants et la serra contre lui. Sa main caressait ses cheveux et il murmura à son oreille:

«-Là, là... Tout va bien... Je suis là...»

Il l'attira dans son antichambre et continua de la consoler. Plus il se montrait prévenant plus Lyanna se sentait coupable. Pourquoi donc ne parvenait-elle pas à l'aimer? Robert était tellement gentil et prévenant. Lui seul ne lui faisait aucun reproche. Il ne la mettait pas en accusation.

«-Je suis... désolée... messire. Une femme... ne doit... jamais jeter l'opprobre... sur son époux.» Parvint à articuler la jeune fille.

«-Ne vous accusez pas Lyanna. Je vous l'interdit. Rien de tout ceci n'est de vôtre faute. Le Prince Rhaegar vous a couronnée «reine d'amour et de beauté» à juste titre. Vous les éclipsez toutes. A côté de vous, les dames de la cour ne sont que des dindes peinturlurées.

-Mais, le scandale...

-Il n'a jamais tué personne. Dans quelques temps un autre esclandre aura éclaté et on n'en parlera plus.

-Cependant j'ai vu que vous aviez pris ombrage de cette désignation. Et si je ne vous avais pas demandé de conserver votre calme et de m'embrassez, je suis certaine que vous auriez confronté le Prince.»

Robert passa une main dans sa barbe, confus.

«-Je ne peux le nier. Sur l'instant j'ai voulu l'écorcher. Je vous aime et je voudrai vous avoir pour moi seul. Je hais Rhaegar de vous voir comme je vous vois. Belle, jeune, désirable. Mais vous aviez raison. Si je l'avais confronté, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous remettre de cette affaire. En faisant profil bas nous nous en sortirons. Et puis, un jour, je raconterai à nos enfants que le Prince Rhaegar vous couronna «Belle des Belles» mais que c'est moi, pauvre fou rustre et mal dégrossi, que vous avez épousé.»

Le jeune homme baisa sa main en souriant. Lyanna sécha ses larmes et sentit son coeur fondre face à cette déclaration. Robert avait tout du parfait gentleman et son altruisme la bouleversa. Comme le fait qu'il pense à leur avenir, à leurs enfants. Elle devait avouer que jamais elle ne s'était projetée avec lui. Mais maintenant qu'il évoquait leur futur ensemble, elle devait avouer qu'il lui plaisait. La jeune fille chercha à se convaincre que, loin de la cour et du Prince-Dragon, elle parviendrait à aimer Robert. Il fallait seulement qu'elle se coupe de la tentation.

«-Vous êtes un homme bon, Robert.

-Seulement avec vous, Ma Dame.» Glissa t'il l'oeil vif et amusé.

«-Maintenant allez vous préparer. Eblouissez notre Prince qu'il puisse voir quelle beauté je m'apprête à lui voler.»

Il éclata de rire et Lyanna se joignit à lui. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle se sentit en paix.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle parut pour le bal de clôture, Lyanna entendit le silence s'installer. Un silence lourd qui la fit frissonner. Rhaegar était déjà arrivé. Mille paires d'yeux allaient du prince à elle, attentif à la moindre réaction de leur part. Robert serra sa main dans la sienne et glissa à son oreille dans charmant sourire:

«-La moitié de ces dames crève d'envie d'être à vôtre place et l'autre cherche seulement à tromper l'ennui. Ne vous en formalisez pas.»

La jeune fille se laissa aller contre lui et souffla:

«-Ne m'abandonnez pas.

-Je vous tiens.» Promit-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle de bal.

Peu à peu le bourdonnement des conversations reprit et Lyanna commença à respirer plus à son aise. Elle rejoignit ses frères et aperçut une jolie jeune fille qui conversait ardemment avec Brandon.

«-Tiens, Lyanna! Je tiens à te présenter Catelyn Tully, ma promise. Catelyn, voici ma scandaleuse petite soeur.

-Lady Lyanna.» Salua modestement la fille d'Hoster Tully.

«-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Bientôt nous serons soeurs!» S'enthousiasma la jeune nordienne.

Catelyn possédait une magnifique chevelure auburn, des yeux d'un bleu envoûtant, une taille fille et beaucoup de charme et de classe. Elle demeurait un peu timide, mais qui ne l'est pas quand on rencontre sa belle-famille. Lyanna souffla à son ainé avec une once de reproche dans la voix:

«-Tu n'avais aucune raison de te plaindre. Elle est ravissante!»

Robert lui apporta une coupe de vin et lui apprit l'ordre de bienséance du repas:

«-Lyanna, le banquet va bientôt débuter. Vôtre place se trouve à la droite du Prince Rhaegar, sur l'estrade.»

Il désigna un espace surélevé avec une minuscule table qui ne permettait d'accueillir que deux convives.

«-Je... Je ne crois pas que je vais y arriver.

-Si vous montrez le moindre malaise, certains décideront que vous avez quelque chose à vous reprochez. Agissez avec modestie et un léger trouble et tout ira pour le mieux.» L'encouragea son promis.

«-Ecoute les conseils de ton fiancé, ma fille. Je n'aurais pas pu t'en prodiguer de meilleurs.» Acquiesça Lord Rickard.

Les trompettes résonnèrent annonçant le début du repas.

Avec lenteur Lyanna fendit la foule et gravit les quelques marches qui la séparait de sa table. Le Prince-Dragon et son épouse l'y attendaient . Elia Martell resplendissait dans ta robe de brocard. Elle adressa un pâle sourire à celle qui la détrônait le temps d'une soirée.

«-Vous êtes d'une exquise beauté, Lady Lyanna. Aussi ravissante qu'une étoile.» La complimenta la dornienne.

Lyanna plongea dans une profonde révérence avant de balbutier:

«-La Lune n'existe que si le soleil l'illumine».

Elia sembla ravie du compliment. Il rappelait les armoiries de la maison Martell et soulignait à quel point Lyanna se sentait inférieure à la future reine.

«-Les hommes loueront toujours vôtre beauté, mais moi je retiendrai votre esprit. Amusez vous bien, Lady Lyanna.» Conclut Elia avant de s'effacer.

Rhaegar sortit de l'ombre et offrit son bras à la jolie brune pour qu'elle ne s'empêtre pas dans ses jupes. La jeune fille refusa poliment mais avec fermeté.

«-Je sais encore me débrouiller toute seule.»

Elle afficha un sourire forcé à l'assemblée attendant qu'Aerys le Fol s'asseye. Lorsqu'il le fit, toute l'assistance l'imita dans une atroce cacophonie. Contrairement aux autres convives, Lyanna prit place aux côtés de Rhaegar dans un délicieux bruissement de damas. Elle avait les yeux fixes et vides et contemplait la cour sans la voir. Le jeune prince entama la conversation:

«-Je suis ravi de vous voir arborer votre couronne...

-En même temps je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas?» Lâcha la nordienne avec une pointe d'acidité.

Un laquais vint leur présenter les premiers plats. La jeune fille n'avait pas grand appétit et picora quelques olives avant de chipoter ses asperges caramélisées. Sa nervosité était palpable elle le savait. Plus elle cherchait à se reprendre plus elle s'angoissait. La jolie Elia de Dorne l'observait en contrebas et elle ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard lasse et triste. Cette dernière lui offrit un léger sourire qui serra le coeur de la nordienne. Le prince chercha à la rassurer:

«-Ce ne sont que quelques roses d'hiver.

-Ca, je le sais. Mais aller le dire à tous ceux qui nous regardent! Vous n'auriez jamais dû me les offrir et vous le savez.» Grinça t'elle en s'écartant de lui.

Tous les observaient à la dérobée. Le moindre de leur geste semblait analysé et source de commérages. La jeune brune détestait cette situation chaque minute un peu plus. Le prince chercha à la rassurer:

«-Vous êtes la plus jolie demoiselle qui respire à Harrenhall. Je n'ai rien fait de mal que de proclamer haut et fort ce que tous ces gens pensent tout bas.

-Allez dire ça à vôtre épouse!» Lâcha Lyanna en indiquant la pauvre Elia Martell.

La princesse des Sept Couronne mastiquait péniblement son repas. On pouvait voir des larmes affleurer dans ses prunelles mais courageusement elle les refoulait. La jeune fille plaignait sincèrement la dornienne. Elia releva son visage vers leur tablée et adressa un sourire à la «reine d'amour», levant son verre en son honneur. Une crampe déchira le ventre de Lyanna. La jeune fille aurait tout donné pour disparaitre. D'une voix glacée elle répondit:

«-Je ne connais pas personnellement votre femme, Vôtre Grâce. Cependant, elle ne méritait pas une telle humiliation. Il en va de même pour mon fiancé.

-Vous me reprochez de vous avoir tendu ces fleurs... Pourtant vous ne les avez pas refusées.» Nota Rhaegar avec douceur.

«-Vous savez très bien qu'il m'était impossible de vous récuser.» Répondit Lyanna en portant une coupe de vin à ses lèvres. A peine parvint elle à murmurer:

«-Vous avez commis une grande folie, Vôtre Grâce.

-Et je la recommencerai les yeux fermés. Je ne regrette rien, Lady Lyanna.» Révéla le Rhaegar.

Sa main quitta la table et avec discrétion effleura les jupes couleur perle de sa compagne. La jeune fille frémit de le sentir si proche d'elle. Elle fit de gros efforts pour ne pas rougir. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Cette promiscuité la grisait et pourtant continuait de l'indisposer. Le prince arrêta sa course sur sa cuisse et sourit.

«-Je vais vous confier un secret, Lady Lyanna.

-Lequel, Vôtre Grâce?»

Rhaegar déglutit péniblement mais se lança:

«-Quand vous êtes auprès de moi, je me sens un homme neuf. Je souffre dès que vous disparaissez de ma vue, j'exulte lorsque vous paraissez. Je ne vis que pour vous entrevoir. J'oublie mon rang, mon devoir.»

Cet aveu mit Lyanna mal à l'aise.

«-Vôtre Grâce, je ne suis qu'une fille du Nord.

-Vous vous trompez. Je...

-Il suffit. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus.» Souffla la jeune demoiselle.

Mais Rhaegar ne s'interrompit pas. Il se pencha à son oreille:

«-Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir couronnée. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir rencontrée. La seule chose que je déplore c'est que demain il nous faudra nous quitter.»

Le coeur de la jolie brune éclata dans sa poitrine. Depuis plusieurs jours elle ne cessait d'y penser mais elle s'interdisait de prononcer cette phrase à haute voix.

«-Vous retournerez à Port Réal et moi à Winterfell, là où est notre place. Et nous serons heureux ainsi, Vôtre Grâce.» Balbutia Lyanna, repoussant vivement la paume du prince contre sa cuisse.

«-Vous mentez, Lyanna.

-Non. Contrairement à vous, je sais où est mon rang et ce qu'on attend de moi. Retournez auprès de votre épouse, de vos enfants. Je suis une Stark, promise à un Baratheon. Je suis heureuse de devenir une Lady.

-Et pourtant vous le dites avec une froideur qui glacerait un mort...»

Lyanna comprit qu'il n'en démordrait pas. Même s'il la troublait, même s'il l'obsédait, la nordienne se souvenait de cette nuit à Winterfell, lorsque Ned lui avait confié qu'une guerre se tramait dans l'ombre. Elle refusait d'en être le déclencheur. Alors la jeune fille décida de refouler ses sentiments et d'éconduire le prince.

«-Il suffit, Vôtre Grâce.»

Le restant du repas se déroula dans un silence pesant pour les deux jeunes gens. Lyanna ne quittait pas Robert des yeux et ce dernier l'encourageait par maints sourires et hochements de tête. Lorsqu'enfin le dernier dessert arriva, la jolie brune laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Depuis trois heures elle attendait cette délivrance. Rhaegar souriait toujours malgré le mur glacé qui s'était dressé entre eux et tentait de faire bonne figure. Il glissa:

«-Nous allons devoir partager une danse tous les deux. Tâchez de vous montrer ravie et enthousiaste.

-Ce serait leur mentir.

-C'est de la politique.» Sourit le Prince en lui tendant la main.

Lyanna esquissa un sourire qu'elle souhaita charmant et jovial avant de se laisser entrainer par le jeune homme sur la piste de danse.

Les tambours raisonnaient dans sa tête et elle commença à sautiller aux côtés de son prince. Les pas de cette gaillarde s'avéraient très compliqués en raison du rythme envolé de l'orchestre. Pourtant, Lyanna mit un poing d'honneur à conserver sa délicatesse et son agilité malgré la fatigue. Le Prince se montra un excellent cavalier, plein de douceur. Leurs corps s'effleuraient dans une exquise sensualité qui grisait un peu la jeune fille. Au prix de gros efforts, elle chercha à masquer le trouble que cette promiscuité faisait naître en elle. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre lorsque Rhaegar la souleva et la fit tourbillonner pour le porté final. Le tempo de la musique alla crescendo avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Les visages des jeunes gens se trouvaient si proches que le souffle de l'autre léchait leur peau. Déboussolée, Lyanna s'écarta avec gaucherie du jeune homme et reprit doucement contenance tandis que l'assistance battait des mains. On présenta alors au jeune «couple» le dessert-surprise. Les deux adolescents tinrent fermement un immense couteau et coupèrent la première part. Alors, le gâteau se brisa et des dizaines de colombes s'envolèrent sous les vivas des spectateurs.

Lyanna profita de cette cacophonie pour rejoindre ses proches. Nombres de convives étaient trop saouls pour prendre garde à sa disparition et Aerys s'était retiré dès que les instruments de musique avaient commencé à jouer. Rhaegar fit de même et s'approcha d'Elia. Robert embrassa sa promise sur le front et glissa:

«-Vous avez été merveilleuse.»

Le compliment toucha sincèrement la jeune fille qui enlaça son fiancé pour le remercier.

«-Il n'y a pas de place pour vous à cette table.» Constata le seigneur des terres de l'Orage.

«-Ce n'est rien, je peux demeurer debout.» Répondit calmement Lyanna.

«-Taratata... Venez là...» Gronda Robert en l'attirant sur ses genoux. La jeune fille chuta et s'agrippa à son cou dans un éclat de rire. Elle alla même jusqu'à poser délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son promis et se laissa bercer par les battements de son coeur et le rythme de sa respiration. Du coin de l'oeil elle remarqua les visages attendris d'Eddard et de Catelyn Tully. Père semblait satisfait. Alors, la jolie brune décida que le pire était derrière elle et qu'elle pouvait se laisser un peu aller.

Tandis qu'elle buvait un bon vin de la Treille, elle lorgna l'espace d'un instant vers l'estrade où siégeaient désormais Rhaegar et Elia. Les deux jeunes gens arboraient des mines sombres et fermées. Ils échangeaient des propos d'une voix étouffée. La princesse semblait au bord du malaise tandis que son époux paraissait osciller entre la colère et le profond repentir. Lyanna se doutait du noeud de leur dispute. Cette satanée couronne. La pauvre dornienne avait la lèvre frémissante. Elle ne parvenait plus à masquer sa souffrance. Elia se leva, son mari embrassa sa main et elle disparut dans un mot.

Lorsqu'elle reposa ses yeux sur les membres de sa tablée, Lyanna s'aperçut de la disparition d'Eddard.

«-Où est-il allé?» Demanda la jeune fille à Robert.

«-Ma foi... Il ne m'a rien dit.» Bredouilla le colosse en se resservant du vin.

Brandon semblait trop absorbé par sa conversation avec Catelyn et Père avait quitté la table afin d'aller mettre au lit Benjen. La jeune nordienne s'excusa et partit à la recherche de son frère.

Lyanna arpenta les couloirs sombres d'Harrenhall de son trottinement menu. Des gloussements et soupirs subvenaient ça et là et la mettaient mal à l'aise. Obstinée, elle regardait ses pieds afin d'éviter d'apercevoir les couples qui s'unissaient dans l'ombre. Elle vérifia que son petit poignard lui était accessible en cas de nécessité et poursuivit son chemin. Les ruines glaçaient son sang et le vent qui soufflait émettait comme un cri d'agonie. Elle se remémora Mère qui prédisait un grand malheur lors de ce tournoi, les paroles du petit paludier aux rêves verts ainsi que la malédiction d'Harrenhall. Prise d'un violent frisson, elle décida de rebrousser chemin. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix susurrer:

«-Ned... Il ne faut pas... pas comme ça...»

La jeune fille s'arrêta net. Son corps se tendit, elle bloqua même sa respiration.

«-Je m'en moque. Je veux que tu sois à moi» Répondit une voix étouffée. Lyanna reconnut celle de son frère et retint un petit cri de surprise. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup de la discussion qu'elle venait de surprendre. Dans la pénombre, elle reconnut son frère en compagnie d'une demoiselle qu'elle identifia comme la fameuse «Ashara». Les deux jeunes gens semblaient débraillés et le rose monta aux joues de la jolie nordienne. Alors qu'elle allait reculer, elle entendit Eddard prononcer:

«- Pourquoi ne veux tu dire à personne que tu es ma fiancée?»

Une fois de plus Lyanna failli s'étouffer. La nouvelle l'estomaquait. Comment Ned, le si droit Ned, avait-il pu oublier que c'était au père de donner sa bénédiction avant que le jeune homme ne s'engage. Au doigt d'Ashara brillait une opale. La brune se doutait que la bague était un cadeau de son frère, engageant sa foi.

La dornienne pouffa et son visage apparut dans un rai de lumière. Lyanna ne pouvait le nier, cette jeune fille irradiait de beauté. Mais sur ses joues pleines et rondes un sourire figé s'esquissa. La nordienne savait les reconnaitre ces sourires de circonstance, elle s'était échiné à maitriser cet art lorsqu'on l'avait fiancée à Robert Baratheon. Ashara n'aimait pas Ned. Elle aimait sa position. Elle souhaitait un fils du Nord, héritier de Winterfell si Brandon venait à disparaitre. Le ventre de la jolie brune se tordit et elle réprima un violent haut le coeur. Elle entendit la dornienne répondre d'une voix mielleuse et caressante:

«-Tu dois demander la permission à ton père. Et au mien. C'est la coutume et tu le sais, Eddard.» Répondit la jolie métisse.

«-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Nous nous sommes déjà promis l'un à l'autre. Je suis déjà ton mari.» Plaida Ned en embrassant l'épaule nue d'Ashara. Cette dernière adressa un doux sourire à son amant.

«-Je veux que notre mariage soit indiscutable.» Maintint-elle en posant la main d'Eddard sur son ventre:

«-Je veux que les fils qui nous naitrons ne soient jamais traités de bâtards. Demande publiquement ma main. Alors nous aviserons.»

Ses réticences firent encore un peu plus tiquer la jeune nordienne. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'approcher pour mieux entendre la réponse de son frère, des mains se refermèrent sur elle et firent tomber sa couronne de roses d'hiver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong> _


	7. Chapitre 6: La main du destin

Bonjour chers lecteurs.

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre... C'est un peu Noël avant l'heure.

Il est assez long.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires: ils sont très importants et puis, c'est mon seul salaire! ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6: La main du destin<strong>

**EDDARD**

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Harrenhall, les Stark et leur suite chevauchaient en silence. Gris encore de vin et de fête, les yeux ailleurs, ils se laissaient guider par leurs montures. Brandon et Père chuchotaient comme s'ils partageaient un secret. Lyanna trottinait doucement aux côtés d'Eddard mais les deux jeunes gens s'ignoraient superbement. La tension entre eux était palpable et nul ne souhaitait les questionner. Ils se mettaient dans des colères noires l'un contre l'autre mais toujours ils se réconciliaient. Il fallait juste faire preuve de patience. Mais ce que tous ignoraient c'était à quel point leur différent les avait séparé.

Ned revoyait défiler ce funeste coup du sort qui avait déchainé leur colère mutuelle. Il venait de quitter Ashara. Comme toujours lorsqu'il désertait son lit, la jeune fille lui avait fait maints et maints reproches rappelant qu'elle était une Lady de Dorne et que leurs amours clandestines étaient certes délicieuses mais que Père devait connaitre la vérité et qu'il devait l'épouser avant qu'ils ne conçoivent le moindre enfant. Puis elle avait pleuré et Eddard s'était fait un devoir de la consoler comme il se devait. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait il avait entendu un cri, étouffé qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se rhabilla et rejoignit les couloirs obscurs d'Harrenhall. Ashara lui emboita le pas. Deux ombres s'éloignaient et l'espace d'un battement de coeur, Ned crût qu'un autre couple badinait non loin d'eux. Apaisé, il rebroussa chemin.

Tout aurait été différent s'il n'avait pas regardé par la fenêtre. Mais il l'avait fait. Dans la douce clarté qui tombait des étoiles, il aperçut la silhouette des deux amoureux. Impossible d'ignorer l'identité du premier, ses cheveux d'argent le démasquaient. Ned prit plus de temps pour découvrir la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait. Ses cheveux de jais brillaient sous la lune. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna et qu'il la vit. Lyanna. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Le jeune nordien hésitait entre la répulsion la plus pure et l'envie de protéger sa cadette. Il se détourna et se faufila dans les bosquets. Ashara lui prit la main et lui adressa un petit sourire mutin. Là, au milieu des fleurs odorantes, ils attendirent.

Le prince Rhaegar semblait confus et Lyanna furieuse.

«-Il suffit! Je ne puis me permettre un nouveau scandale! Je...

-Lyanna, écoutez-moi...

-Non. Je... C'est impossible...» Balbutia la jeune fille.

«-Cela ne vous coûte rien.» Plaida le Prince-Dragon.

Déjà, Ned le comprenait, Lyanna se montrait moins farouche.

«-Je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous voulez me dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai peur.» Confessa sa soeur du bout des lèvres.

Le jeune blond sourit avant de murmurer en se rapprochant d'elle.

«-Que craignez vous?

-J'ai peur de... de vous...» La phrase demeura en suspend.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observaient avec une telle intensité qu'Eddard en éprouva une pointe de jalousie. Ils ne formaient presque qu'un. Leur couple semblait harmonieux. Le jeune loup hésitait entre tout arrêter ou laisser cet instant à sa soeur. Ashara posa sa main fraiche sur son avant-bras. Elle murmura:

«-Ce n'est pas ta place.

-Le Prince fait la cour à ma soeur. C'est inadmissible. »

Son amante lui adressa un sourire attendrit et glissa:

«-Mon cher Eddard... Si fier, si plein d'honneur... Ta soeur est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions seule...»

Ashara irradiait et elle couvait les deux jeunes gens du regard. Subjugué par sa maitresse, Ned oublia, l'espace d'un instant, ce qui se tramait à quelques pas de là. Puis il se ressaisit et écouta attentivement.

Le prince Rhaegar avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la nordienne. Celle-ci frémit à son contact.

«-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Lady Lyanna.

-Justement, c'est tout le problème...» Soupira la jeune fille.

«-Demain nos chemins se séparent. Demain vous rentrerez à Winterfell et jamais plus je ne vous reverrai.

-Le destin nous épargne de grandes folies en nous éloignant.» Souffla Lyanna les yeux baissés.

«-Je voulais vous dire... Je... J'ai retourné les mots dans ma tête des dizaines de fois et maintenant que je suis devant vous j'ai tout oublié... C'est absurde, n'est-ce pas?» Ricana le jeune prince, mal à l'aise.

«-Pas vraiment...» L'encouragea la jolie nordienne en un sourire.

«-Vous... Lyanna... Ce qui me touche chez vous, c'est le son de vôtre voix, le bruit de vos pas...

-Vôtre Grâce...»

Rhaegar fit une enjambée vers la jeune adolescente et poursuivit:

«-J'ai mal lorsque vous bras s'ouvrent à d'autres...

-Il suffit!» Grinça la jeune fille, peu amène.

Un nouveau pas. Il était désormais si proche que Lyanna pouvait sans doute sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

«- Et ce qui me tue, c'est...

-Je vous en prie...

-Vous êtes une Lady, Lyanna. Mais vous avez un coeur de reine...»

Cet aveu eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans le corps d'Eddard. Rhaegar Targaryen aimait sa soeur. Pire, il venait de le lui confesser. A mi-mot, maladroitement comme tous les hommes amoureux. Ainsi, le couronnement de roses d'hiver n'était pas un caprice de grand seigneur mais une réelle déclaration d'amour. Alors qu'il allait sortir de sa cachette, Ashara l'en empêcha:

«-Veux-tu cesser de te comporter comme un imbécile?

-Mais, c'est inconvenant!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi?

-Lyanna est fiancée. Et pas au Prince Rhaegar.» S'insurgea Ned.

«-Et alors? Laisse ça à ta soeur! Elle accomplira son devoir de Stark. Laisse là, pour une fois, être elle-même!»

Le jeune homme fulminait, gesticulait, espéra une gifle de la part sa soeur. Laquelle ne tarda pas. Il entendit l'air siffler et le claquement sur la joue du prince. Lyanna piailla, confuse:

«-Vous ne devriez pas me dire tout ça! Mon coeur ne m'appartient plus!»

Le Prince-Dragon se retourna vers elle et lui prit les mains.

«-Dites moi que vous l'aimez. Regardez-moi dans les yeux et jurez moi qu'il n'y a rien entre nous!» La pressa Rhaegar. Sa voix se brisait, il semblait si malheureux.

La jolie nordienne releva fièrement la tête et répliqua sans sourciller:

«-J'aime Robert. Là, vous avez ce que vous vouliez. Maintenant, laissez moi, Vôtre Grâce.»

Et elle se détourna de lui. Le prince lui emboita le pas ne s'avouant pas vaincu.

«-Je l'ai senti! Et vous aussi!

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez votre grâce.» Répliqua Lyanna avec humeur.

«- Vous causez ma déroute.

-Bientôt je disparaitrai et vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre.» Murmura la jeune fille glacée devant la confession de l'héritier Targaryen.

«- Un immense trouble s'élève dans mon âme. Vous m'avez perdu.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

-Vous allez me détruire.

-Non! C'est vous qui allez me conduire à ma perte!» S'écria Lyanna, les larmes aux yeux.

Le Prince Dragon refusa d'entendre son argument et chercha à s'emparer des lèvres de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se déroba avec délicatesse. Eddard décida qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir. Mais alors qu'il se redressait, il reçut un violent coup dans le bas ventre de la part d'Ashara:

«-Cesse donc de vouloir les interrompre! Cela ne te regarde pas!

- Si je n'interviens pas Lyanna risque de perdre son honneur! Il a cherché à l'embrasser!

-Et Lyanna serait capable de lui déboiter la mâchoire.

-Elle est ma soeur...

-Eddard, mon chéri. Souviens toi toujours qu'un baiser n'est qu'un baiser. Il n'a d'importance que s'il y en a des dizaines d'autres ensuite. Tel n'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs, où vois-tu un scandale?

-Peut-être qu'à Dorne on se comporte de façon aussi légère mais à Winterfell...» S'insurgea Eddard.

Le visage d'Ashara se ferma sous l'insulte.

«- Jusqu'alors tu ne te plaignais pas de la «légèreté» de Dorne.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai...

-C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi? Que je suis une jeune fille qui se donne au premier venu?

-J'ai été maladroit.» Plaida Ned.

«-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.» Grinça la dornienne avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit. Dépité, Ned hésita à lui courir après. Mais, connaissant Ashara, mieux valait attendre que le gros de la tempête se passe avant de l'affronter. Il se concentra sur Lyanna et Rhaegar. Le nordien s'aperçut que sa soeur pleurait face à son prince.

«-Arrêtez. N'entachez pas mon honneur. Cessez! Vous avez beau être prince, je suis fiancée. Laissez moi en paix. Je vous maudis, Rhaegar Targaryen.»

Lyanna éclata en sanglots. L'éclatante vérité triomphait dans un rayon de lune. Si Rhaegar Targaryen s'était épris de sa soeur, Lyanna elle aussi avait succombé au charme du prince. Elle l'ignorait sans doute elle-même. Elle luttait, désespérément, comme une noyée qui refuse son destin.

«-Je vous veux Lyanna. Comme je n'ai jamais rien désiré de toute ma vie.

-Je regrette chaque instant depuis que nos chemins se sont croisés. J'avais accepté mon destin, mon devoir de Stark. Désormais, il me parait intolérable.» Confessa l'adolescente avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots. Cette vérité blessa cruellement Eddard. Sa soeur, sa petite soeur, venait de trahir leur maison ainsi que son meilleur ami. Rhaegar chercha à la consoler mais la jeune fille s'enfuit. A toutes jambes, elle s'engouffra dans Harrenhall. Délaissé et désespéré, Rhaegar murmura en la suivant des yeux:

«-Tu vas me détruire Lyanna. J'aurais pu le prédire dès le premier jour. Dès la première nuit.»

**Lyanna**

Elle poussa la porte de ses appartements quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée et rosissante. La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère qui patientait dans l'ombre. Il l'avait précédée afin de la confronter. Elle racla sa gorge, sécha ses larmes et demanda:

«-Ned... Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure?

-J'ai une bien meilleure question pour toi, soeurette. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta chambre à une heure pareille.

-Je me promenais dans les jardins.» Répondit Lyanna avec innocence et aplomb.

«-Evidemment. Importunée par la moiteur d'Harrenhall, sans doute.»

La nordienne plissa des yeux ne comprenant pas où son frère souhaitait en venir.

«-C'est probable et alors?

-Et, bien sûr, tu es tombée sur le Prince Rhaegar par hasard...

-Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, Ned, dis-le franchement.» Grinça Lyanna, comprenant où son frère la menait.

«-Je... tu me... déçois.

-Pardon?

-Robert est ton fiancé. Mon ami! Mon meilleur ami même! Presque un frère! Tu l'as trahi en t'acoquinant à ce... ce bellâtre. Oublies-tu que tu as prêté serment devant tout Westeros? Que le Prince Rhaegar est marié, père de famille? Que tu es une Stark?»

C'en était trop pour la jolie brune qui répliqua avec acidité:

«-Je sais où se trouve ma place Ned. N'oublie cependant pas la tienne. Tu es mon frère. Pas Père et encore moins Robert. Eux seuls ont emprise sur moi.

-Tu es de mon sang, de ma Maison. Si tu entaches l'honneur de Winterfell je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

-Aurais-tu tout oublié aux Eryiés? Ne te rappelles-tu pas de moi?

-Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés tu n'avais pas encore fleuri. Les filles changent.

-Les hommes aussi.» Soupira Lyanna en s'asseyant. Elle décida de se confier à son ainé. La jolie nordienne éprouvait le besoin d'être en paix avec son ainé.

«-Je n'avais pas prévu la rencontre de ce soir...

-Y aurait-il eu d'autres entrevues nocturnes?» Demanda Eddard, soupçonneux.

«-Qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire?

-Il en va de notre survie! De l'influence de notre famille à Westeros!» S'emporta son frère, le rouge aux joues.

«-Je n'ai rien fait de mal!

-Tu mens Lyanna. Tu mentais en présence de Père, tu...

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé le Prince Rhaegar. Je n'ai jamais permis qu'il me mette dans une position délicate.

-Et que fais-tu de ce rendez-vous sous les étoiles? De ton titre de Reine d'Amour?

-Je ne l'ai volé à personne!» S'insurgea la jeune fille.

«-Si! A Elia Targaryen.

-Elle? Reine d'Amour et de Beauté? Tu l'as bien regardée? Elle a l'air malade et dépressive!» Cria Lyanna sans aucune retenue. Ce coup d'éclat si peu coutumier à sa soeur sidéra Eddard. La jeune fille poursuivit sur sa lancée.

«-Et puis, il n'y a pas mort d'homme! Robert a accepté que je porte cette couronne, il m'a même félicitée. C'est bien le principal non? Que mon fiancé ne me répudie pas! Toi qui craint tellement pour notre honneur de Stark, tu devrais être rassuré!

-Rhaegar Targaryen est venu te parler. Seul. A la nuit tombée. Si quelqu'un d'autre vous a vu...

-Mais personne ne nous a vu!»

Cette fois-ci, Lyanna perdait réellement patience. Elle bouillait intérieurement. Mais Eddard ne pouvait laisser les choses ainsi. Il avait besoin de comprendre. Impossible de faire confiance à sa soeur tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas tout avoué.

«-Tu n'en as aucune idée! La preuve, tu n'avais pas remarqué ma présence!»

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua avec verve:

«- Qu'importe puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé!

-Ce n'est pas «rien.» Si Robert apprenait...

-Robert n'apprendra rien. Quoi que tu penses, mon frère, j'apprécie Robert Baratheon et je ne lui veux aucun mal. Il est mon fiancé.

-C'est bien de t'en souvenir...» Grinça le jeune homme faisant fi des prunelles furieuses de sa soeur.

«- Je t'interdis d'user de tes sarcasmes avec moi!

-Désolé que cela t'importune mais tu aurais dû songer à ta conduite...

-J'ai agi selon ma conscience. A toi d'en faire de même. Mais sache que je ne reverrai jamais Rhaegar Targaryen. Je t'en donne ma parole.

-Pour ce qu'elle vaut, ta parole.» S'esclaffa Eddard avec un certain dédain.

«-Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me chercher querelle mon frère.» Ricana Lyanna, cruelle.

Son frère tiqua, sur la défensive.

«-Comment ça?

-Le noble Eddard Stark qui déshonore une fille de Dorne... Mais qui après vient donner des leçons d'honneur.

-J'aime Ashara.

-Peut être, mais tu ne l'épouseras pas, crois moi. Père n'acceptera jamais que tu prennes pour femme une fille d'une maison inférieure. Il te voudra peut être Cersei Lannister, ou Lysa Tully, que sais-je encore. Mais certainement pas Ashara Dayne. Tu ne l'ignores pas. Ou sinon tu es encore plus naïf que Benjen.»

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Les deux parties savaient que si la dispute continuait à s'envenimer ils arriveraient à un point de «non-retour». Pourtant, Lyanna appuya:

«- Malgré tout, tu ne te prives pas de la contempler, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer... » Elle prit un ton plein de sous-entendus.

«-Ce n'est pas la même chose...» Plaida Eddard, en vain. Lyanna poursuivit, implacable.

«-En quoi le coeur d'une fille est-il différent de celui d'un homme? Le Prince Rhaegar me convoite, tant pis pour lui. Je ne lui ai rien donné, rien promis. Pour une fois on ne lorgnait pas mon rang, pas ma maison, mes devoirs. Je voulais savoir quel gout avait la simplicité entre deux êtres non liés par le sang. Je ne le reverrai jamais plus et cette incartade ne mène à aucune conséquences fâcheuses. Alors que toi, avec un bâtard... Je suis sûre que Père sera ravi de l'apprendre... Son fils dont il est si fier... Engrosser une demoiselle...

-Ne t'avises pas de...» S'emporta Eddard en se précipitant vers elle.

Lyanna virevolta dans un rire et répliqua:

«-Oh, tu voudrais que j'oublie ta passade avec Ashara... Cela peut se faire mais que pourrais-je bien demander en retour... hum... laisse moi réfléchir... Oh, je sais... Il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et cette dornienne. Et évidemment, j'ai dormi toute la nuit dans mon lit, paisible et sage...

-Tu me fais du chantage?

-Disons plutôt qu'après une âpre négociation nous venons de passer un marché.» Grinça Lyanna entre ses dents. Elle darda ses prunelles acier sur son ainé et demanda:

«-Alors, mon frère, acceptes-tu mon offre.»

Le coeur gros et plein de rancune, Eddard prit la main tendue de sa soeur et grogna:

«-Entendu.»

**EDDARD**

Depuis lors, les deux adolescents ne s'adressaient plus la parole. La jolie nordienne frémissait dès que son frère prononçait un mot de peur qu'il ne trahisse son secret. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun pourtant souci à se faire. Eddard ne pipait mot de l'aventure. Il se trouvait bien assez honteux d'avoir appris cette terrible vérité. Le jeune homme se morigénait depuis lors. Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait rien vu venir. Lyanna aimait le prince Rhaegar comme elle n'aimerait jamais Robert. Robert était son ami et il ne pouvait lui confesser cette nouvelle. Cela le blesserait cruellement et il méritait d'être heureux. De plus, comme Lyanna l'avait rappelé, jamais plus ils ne se recroiseraient. Rhaegar demeurerait à Port-Réal tandis qu'elle passerait sa vie à Accalmie. Et puis, ça n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Personne ne lui demanderait si sa petite soeur en aimait un autre...

Savoir qu'elle nourrissait sans le savoir de tendres sentiments pour le prince héritier le torturait pour une autre raison. Toujours il avait adoré Lyanna. Elle lui était presque un double. Eddard n'aspirait qu'à la voir heureuse. Et Robert, jamais, ne pourrait lui offrir le bonheur. Savoir que sa soeur se sacrifiait pour sa famille le rendait d'autant plus malheureux. Il la haïssait de ne pas aimer le bon. Il détestait Rhaegar pour s'être épris d'elle. Il abhorrait Robert qui n'avait pas fait naitre dans le coeur de sa cadette une folle passion. Et enfin, il se révulsait pour devoir être le gardien de ce lourd secret. De plus, le mutisme buté de Lyanna le blessait cruellement. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui l'unissait au Prince-Dragon. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Brandon.

«-Ne fais pas une tête aussi triste! Bientôt nous serons rentrés et tout ira pour le mieux. On oubliera Harrenhall et ses folies... A moins que ce qui te rende si morose ne soit les adieux que te fit ta jolie Ashara...

-Tu l'as croisée?» S'exclama brusquement Eddard comme si on le réveillait en sursaut.

Bran éclata de rire face à la mine enfarinée de son cadet. Fier d'avoir attiré l'attention de Ned, il se gaussa:

«-Elle ne te quittait pas des yeux. Si elle avait pu t'avaler, je suis sûre qu'elle l'aurait fait... Enfin, dans un sens, je suis certain qu'à Harrenhall elle t'a... avalé.

-Bran!» S'offusqua le pauvre adolescent, confus.

«-Bah, ne fais pas ta mijaurée! Les filles de Dorne ont une réputation à tenir.».

La réplique de Bran rappela à Eddard ses paroles malheureuses et la dispute qui avait suivi.

Juste après s'être expliqué avec Lyanna, le jeune homme s'était précipité dans les appartements de sa maitresse. Cette dernière préparait ses malles et donnait des ordres à ses suivantes avec humeur.

«-Que veux-tu? Je ne suis pas disposée à ouvrir de nouveau mes cuisses ce soir. Car après toi, il y en a eu tellement d'autres. Tu sais, comme je suis une fille de Dorne et que nous sommes des demoiselles de petite vertu.» Singea t'elle avec mépris.

Eddard se dandinait d'une jambe à l'autre, incapable de trouver un bon angle d'attaque pour défendre sa cause. Il décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

«-Je ne voulais pas te froisser, Ashara.

-Et bien c'est raté.» Commenta la jeune fille, acide.

«-Lyanna est innocente des choses de l'amour. J'ai peur pour elle.

-Ta soeur n'est plus une enfant Ned.

-Mais...

-Nous autres, les femmes, nous sommes cantonnée à des rôles précis. Nous nous y plions car tel est notre destin. Mais parfois, ce qui réchauffe notre coeur, c'est de se souvenir de ces moments volés.

-Je ne te suis pas.» Commenta Eddard, complètement perdu.

Ashara soupira et adressa un petit sourire à son amant.

«-Lyanna est une nordienne. Comme toi, elle est pétrie d'honneur. Jamais elle ne cèdera. En elle s'opposent deux forces puissantes. D'un côté la droiture, la tête, la loi. Et de l'autre désir, sensualité. Laisse là s'émouvoir comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Ce que le prince a éveillé en elle, c'est de la curiosité. Une curiosité qui ravira ton ami Robert.» Termina la dornienne dans un sourire coquin.

Comprenant que l'orage se dissipait, Eddard décida d'entrer dans le jeu de sa maitresse. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit le joli visage halé dans ses mains:

«-Suis-je celui qui a «éveillé» ta curiosité?»

Ashara éclata de rire et répliqua, mutine:

«-Je croyais que tu avais compris. Tu es celui qui l'a assouvi.»

Sur ce, elle prit la main de son amant, chassa ses dames de compagnie et le poussa sur son lit.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit hantaient encore Eddard. Jamais il n'avait été autant comblé par sa compagne. Et puis leur conversation lui avait permis de voir à quel point il avait été injuste avec sa soeur. Plus il y repensait plus il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Cependant, il ne trouvait jamais de moment opportun. Bran pouvait rire de sa relation avec la dornienne, il ne comprenait pas ce qui les unissaient tous les deux. Ned se contenta de répondre:

«-Ashara n'est pas comme les autres.

-Les premiers amours sont toujours ainsi, ne t'en fais pas.» Répliqua joyeusement son frère avant de reprendre:

«-Mais tu verras, les meilleurs sont toujours les suivants!»

Eddard hocha la tête et retint une parole malheureuse. Brandon pouvait bien parler des amours passées, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il repensait toujours avec une extrême tendresse et beaucoup de tristesse à Lady Barbrey de Tertre-Bourg. Bran l'avait chérie de tout son être et ses fiançailles avec Catelyn Tully l'avaient dévasté.

Une semaine passa sans qu'il ne reparle à Lyanna. La jeune fille ne décrochait pas un seul mot, à quiconque. Lord Rickard crut qu'elle se languissait de son promis, Robert, qui était demeuré quelques jours de plus chez Lord Whent. Un soir, il prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui glissa:

«-Ne t'inquiète pas Lyanna. Il t'aime toujours, malgré le scandale des roses d'hiver. Il t'épousera. Je te le jure.»

La nordienne se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Père, éteinte.

Personne ne parvint à lui ôter sa morosité. Les seuls mots qu'elle prononçât de tout le trajet retour furent:

«-Je souhaiterai n'être jamais allée à Harrenhall.»

Et Eddard ne sût que trop bien pourquoi.

Lorsqu'enfin les tourelles de Winterfell apparurent à l'horizon, la petite troupe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un soupir bien bref quand Benjen remarqua que le drapeau Stark était en berne. Ned sentit son sang se glacer dans sa poitrine. Le décès devait être tout récent car aucun corbeau ne leur avait porté la nouvelle. A son flanc il entendit le cheval de Lyanna hennir. Lyanna venait de lui infliger un coup d'éperon violent et la bête partit au triple galop. Ne souhaitant pas que sa soeur parcoure la lande seule, il se précipita derrière elle en hurlant:

«-Attends-moi! Attends-moi!».

Mais toujours la nordienne pressait l'allure.

Plus ils s'approchaient du château et plus une odeur âcre se répandait dans ses narines. Une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle de la mort. Le destrier de Lyanna se cabra et sa soeur chuta lourdement dans la boue. Alors qu'elle cherchait à se redresser, un cri de frayeur passa la barrière de sa bouche. Eddard se pencha pour en voir la cause. A quelques pouce de la jeune fille émergeait de la boue une tête. Les lèvres bleues et le corps malingre instruisirent le puiné.

«-Lyanna, écarte-toi! Vite! La jument pâle l'a emporté.»

Mais sa soeur ne bougea pas. Elle contemplait le cadavre de ses yeux exorbités de frayeur. Alors, Ned mit pied à terre et écarta d'une main sûre sa cadette. Cette dernière frissonna et et pelotonna contre lui. Sa crainte de la mort lui fit oublier toute la rancoeur qu'elle nourrissait contre son frère. Et la voir si fragile et perdue apaisa son ainé. Il glissa à son oreille.

«-Il faut rentrer au château désormais. Le Mestre te donnera un fortifiant pour te préserver de tout dommage. Allons. En selle.»

Tel un automate, Lyanna lui obéit.

Ils chevauchèrent à vive allures quelques minutes avant de se présenter devant les murailles de Winterfell. Le guetteur les reconnu et donna l'ordre qu'on descende le pont levis pour les enfants du seigneur des lieux. Eddard pouvait entendre les hommes tirer sur les lourdes mailles de fonte afin de lever la herse et d'abaisser le petit pont. Enfin ils rentraient à la maison. Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin et parvinrent enfin dans la cour centrale du château. Les chaines du Mestre tintèrent au tympans d'Eddard. A son visage fermé, il devina de noires nouvelles.

«-Messire, vous voilà enfin.

-Que se passe t'il ici?

-Depuis votre départ la caquesangue fait rage dans le Nord.» L'informa le guérisseur.

«-Vraiment? Mais il est coutumier que la maladie apparaisse en été à Winterfell.

-Elle a prit un peu d'avance Messire Eddard.» Se plaignit le vieil homme en se tordant les mains.

Lyanna intervint alors.

«-Pourquoi aucun corbeau ne nous a prévenu?

-La maladie s'était déclarée à des lieues d'ici. Jamais on n'aurait cru qu'elle arriverait aussi vite au château. Mais elle est arrivée...» Murmura le Mestre, tremblotant.

«-Qui est mort?» S'inquiéta Eddard.

L'homme énonça le noms de plusieurs soldats, palefreniers et serviteurs mais sa voix demeura en suspend. Lyanna insista:

«-Et qui d'autre?

-Vôtre Mère, Lady Aloysia. Elle n'en a plus que pour quelques heures...»

Eddard vit un éclair zébrer les prunelles de sa soeur. Son menton trembla mais elle retint courageusement ses larmes. Le jeune homme déclara:

«-Montrez-nous le chemin.»

Les deux jeunes gens parcoururent le dédale du palais avec une assurance et une détermination peu commune. Ils semblaient ne pas craindre les petites gens malades qui grouillaient autour d'eux. Seuls importaient leur mère et l'intention de la revoir une dernière fois, en vie. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux portes de appartements de Lady Stark, Ned hésita à frapper de peur d'y découvrir sa mère. Il souhaitait garder d'elle une image positive et craignait l'image qu'il risquait de trouver. Lyanna, comme à son habitude, réagit sans réfléchir et se précipita dans la chambre de la malade. Eddard souhaitait de tout son coeur la rejoindre mais n'y parvint pas. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il se maudit de sa faiblesse. Un homme ne pleurait pas. Et pourtant, il pleurait. En tendant l'oreille, il put entendre sa mère et sa soeur échanger quelques mots.

«-Tu es enfin rentrée Lyanna...

-Oui maman. Je suis là...

-Alors, ce tournoi... Harrenhall?

-Chut... il faut te reposer...» La coupa sa soeur.

«-Raconte moi... Je veux tout savoir...

-Et bien... Le roi Aerys a béni mon union prochaine avec Robert. Ned et Brandon se sont bien battus. Ils étaient fiers comme des coqs.

-Le garçons et les joutes...» Pouffa Lady Aloysia avant de tousser violemment.

«-Quoi d'autre encore?

-J'ai rencontré le prince Rhaegar.» Confessa Lyanna en rougissant.

Un long silence plein de connivence unit la mère et la fille. Lady Aloysia connaissait assez bien sa cadette pour percevoir l'émotion dans le grain de sa voix. Une femme sent ce genre de choses. La mourante sourit à sa fille et chercha à la rassurer.

«-Je me souviens de Rhaegar. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant mais il déjà il brillait...» Murmura Mère avant de soupirer profondément.

«- Je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon à l'intelligence aussi vive. Je le voulais pour toi. Mais Rickard a refusé tout net.»

Eddard se tendit. Alors comme ça, sa petite soeur avait failli être promise a ce bellâtre? Lyanna semblait elle aussi intéressée.

«-Pourquoi Père a t'il repoussé vôtre idée?

-Déjà parce que tu venais à peine de fêter tes deux ans. Ensuite, il pensait que tu étoufferais à Port-Réal. Et il avait raison. Tu as grandi et tu es devenue une charmante jeune fille. Impulsive, joyeuse, irréfléchie et terriblement naturelle. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'il faut être pour survivre à la capitale. Elia te ressemblait un peu, enfant. Vois ce qu'elle est devenue...»

Et Eddard repensa à la charmante épouse du prince, si belle mais aussi si triste et seule. Oui, Père avait bien agit en préférant un mariage de moindre importance pour Lyanna. Robert saurait la rendre heureuse. Il apprendrait.

«-Il ne voulait pas de ça pour toi, ma jolie, mon adorable Lyanna. Tu es notre seule fille... Et voir la jeune femme que tu es devenue nous rempli de joie.

-Il ne faut pas dire ces choses là, maman... je...

-Chut. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Bientôt je retrouverai les Sept. Tu dois savoir...

-Je ne peux en entendre d'avantage, Mère. Vous vous trompez. Je suis loin de l'image que vous avez de moi...

-C'est faux et tu le sais.» Répliqua posément Aloysia. Malgré ses forces qui la quittaient, le ton n'invitait à aucune remise en question.

«-J'ai été couronnée «Reine d'Amour et de Beauté» à Harrenhall. Par Rhaegar Targaryen. Au détriment de sa propre épouse!» S'écria Lyanna véritablement en détresse.

Eddard glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et aperçut sa soeur étendue contre Mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lady Aloysia caressait ses cheveux avec douceur. Malgré les tourments de son agonie, elle trouvait encore la force de réconforter son unique fille.

«-Là... là... Il n'y a rien de mal là dedans. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes du prince. Refuser cette distinction aurait été un pire affront que de la recevoir.

-Mais...

-Robert t'aime. Je le sais. Une femme sent ces choses. Une mère encore plus. Il oubliera. Aerys le Fol est un maniaque. S'opposer au choix de son fils aurait été perçu comme une opposition personnelle.» Glissa Lady Aloysia dans un sourire.

La voir ainsi tordit les entrailles d'Eddard. Comment une femme aussi bonne pouvait être condamnée à mort? Les dieux se montraient bien injustes et cruels.

«- Rhaegar Targaryen t'a couronnée? Tant mieux. Cela montre qu'il a de bons yeux. Peut-être s'est-il amouraché de toi... Et alors? Il n'y a aucun mal à être aimée. Profite en, Lyanna. C'est l'un des rares plaisirs de la jeunesse...

-Mais... Et notre Maison? Notre honneur?

-Les hommes placent l'honneur où ils le désirent. Je te connais ma fille. Tu as agis en accord avec tes principes. N'écoute jamais les autres te dicter les leurs. Même ton père. Même tes frères. Lorsque le crépuscule de ta vie viendra, tu ne devras rien regretter. Ton coeur n'appartient qu'à toi...»

Le jeune homme écoutait avec attention les ultimes conseils de Lady Aloysia. Une boule lui noua la gorge avant qu'il n'explose, surgissant de l'obscur corridor:

«-Mère!».

Le visage cireux de Lady Aloysia se retourna vers lui. Maigre, épuisée mais toujours admirable. Eddard fit un gros effort pour s'approcher de la couche où gisait celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Elle sourit, de son sourire chaleureux qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Elle tendit les bras et serra du plus fort qu'elle pouvait son fils contre son coeur. Lady Aloysia caressa les cheveux de son cadet et souffla:

«-Les Mestres sont incapables de guérir la jument pâle. Mon voyage ici-bas se termine.

-Je refuse de...

-Tu peux refuser Eddard. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de mourir.» Glissa Mère sans aucune malice.

«-Je ne veux pas que tu t'opposes à la réalité, mon fils. De tous, tu as toujours été le plus sérieux, le plus alerte. Tu sais qu'un grand danger guette notre famille et Winterfell. Lorsque je ne serai plus là, ton Père risque de délaisser le Nord. Il faudra l'épauler. Et quand ton Père ne sera plus, tu devras faire de même pour Brandon. Hâte son mariage avec Catelyn Tully. Il ne l'aime pas mais elle apporte le Conflant dans sa corbeille de mariée. Prends soin de Benjen. Et veille sur ta soeur.

-Je...

-Vous êtes comme des aimants: toujours à vous repousser, mais jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre.» Sourit Lady Aloysia en serrant contre elle ses deux enfants.

«-Je vous le promet, Mère.» Répondit Eddard en serrant la main de sa soeur.

«-Mes chers petits... Vous serez tout ce qu'il restera de moi après ma mort. Apprenez une dernière chose: il n'y a que trois questions importantes dans la vie. Qu'est ce qui est sacré, qu'est ce qui vaut la peine de vivre et qu'est ce qui vaut la peine de mourir. La réponse à chacune de ces questions est identique: l'amour.»

Alors, la mourante sourit, ferma les yeux, et rendit son dernier soupir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lady Aloysia ne pût recevoir une sépulture décente. Comme tous les morts de la caquesangue, on dût la brûler. Ce fût un réel déchirement pour son époux, Lord Rickard. Hébété, il observait les flammes engloutir la femme qui avait partagé plus de la moitié de sa vie. Il avait posé sur les yeux de sa chère épouse deux pièces de monnaie pour qu'elle puisse payer le Passeur dans l'autre monde. C'était le seul rite funèbre sur lequel il n'avait pas transigé afin de préserver sa santé. Tous arboraient des oripeaux aussi immaculés que les premières neiges. Ainsi portait-on le deuil dans le Nord.

Benjen pleurait bruyamment agrippé aux jupes de Lyanna. Cette dernière cherchait à réconforter le petit dernier de la fratrie, caressait affectueusement sa tête et ajustait les atours de son frère qu'il froissait dans son malheur. Inconsolable, elle reniflait à intervalles réguliers. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Une large capuche au liserait d'hermine masquait une partie de son visage. Son regard rencontra ceux de Brandon et Eddard. Impassible dans leurs surcots de laine argentés. Ils s'étaient murés dans le silence, de peur de pleurer comme des enfants. Lorsque le brasier s'éteignit, Père s'approcha avec un récipient et recueillit les cendres de Mère avant de les transporter à la crypte. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Lyanna perdit connaissance.

Lorsque Ned put enfin la voir, le visage du mestre semblait tendu et fermé. Il chuchotait avec Père qui paraissait très concerné par ce que lui apprenait le savant. Il se détourna, entendant le pas ses fils et les arrêta d'un geste:

«-Vous n'irez pas plus loin.» Ordonna t'il d'une voix rocailleuse et dure.

«-Que se passe t'il?» Demanda Brandon.

«-Votre soeur est malade.» Annonça Lord Rickard, la mort dans l'âme.

Le sang de Ned se glaça dans ses veines. Il vit avec effroi son père s'approcher de lui et lui glisser à l'oreille:

«-Je vais de ce pas avertir Robert. Le Mestre pense qu'elle n'y survivra pas.

-Il va vouloir la rejoindre.

-Si tu tiens à ton ami, je te conjure de l'en dissuader. On ne joue pas avec la caquesangue.» Grinça Rickard les traits tirés.

Eddard toisa son père, fou d'angoisse. Il le trouva vieilli et inquiet. Sans doute ne se remettrait-il jamais de la mort de Mère. Mais si Lyanna venait elle aussi à périr... Bien que Lord Rickard s'en défende, il nourrissait un tendre amour envers sont unique fille. Peut-être même une légère préférence avec Brandon. Ils étaient issu du même moule, entêté et brûlant... C'était ce qu'aimait Robert et jamais il ne laisserait Lyanna affronter seule la mort. Il répliqua avec conviction:

«-Robert n'en aura cure. Il fera tout pour la sauver.

-Même aller au devant de la mort?

-Il ne la craint pas.» Affirma Eddard.

«-Alors c'est un idiot.» Soupira Lord Rickard en glissant un regard tendre et triste à sa fille.

«-Hier encore elle respirait la santé. La vie est parfois cruelle, tu ne trouves pas, Ned?

-Lyanna survivra, Père.» Lança Brandon.

«-Seuls les dieux peuvent en décider.

-Elle vivra. Elle le doit.» Conclu le cadet en s'approchant de sa soeur.

Lord Rickard gronda et chercha à s'interposer entre eux. Mais Eddard ne voulait rien entendre. En son fort intérieur il ressentait que sa place se trouvait au chevet de sa soeur. Il avait besoin de la tenir dans ses bras.

«-Je risque de perdre une fille! Ta mère est morte! Je refuse que tu mettes ta santé en danger!» S'indigna Lord Rickard.

Ned se dégagea et répliqua:

«-Lorsque Lyanna est tombée près du mort, je l'ai aidée à se relever. J'aurais moi aussi pu tomber malade. Mais je vais bien. C'est moi qui prendrait soin d'elle. Et elle ne mourra pas. Je vous en fait le serment.» Devant la détermination de son fils, Lord Stark plia.

Eddard caressa le visage brûlant de sa soeur. Sa main fraiche sur la peau de Lyanna l'éveilla. Elle papillonna des cils quelques instants, fronça les sourcils et reconnu le visage de son frère. La jeune fille sourit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux. La nordienne se redressa, chercha une bassine et régurgita. Ned dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas rendre lui aussi son repas. Lyanna lui adressa un regard empli qu'inquiétude. Silencieusement elle lui demandait de confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné. D'une voix sentencieuse, il dût répondre:

«-Oui. C'est la caquesangue.»

Sa soeur se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se contenta de dire:

«-Tant mieux.»

La réaction de Lyanna parut incompréhensible à Ned. Il la questionna:

«-Tu n'as pas peur?

-Evidemment que si.» Répliqua la jolie brune en observant l'horizon.

«-Alors pourquoi as-tu dis ça?

-Parce que je n'aurais plus à mentir.

-Comment?

-Les dieux me punissent. Ils me font payer.

-Ils te font payer quoi?

-Ce ne te regarde pas. C'est une histoire entre eux et moi.» Siffla Lyanna avec dédain.

«-Lyanna, je ne veux pas que tu meures.» Confessa Eddard, inquiet.

«- Arrête de vouloir te donner bonne conscience, Ned. Tu penses que je suis devenue une fille perdue.» S'emporta la jeune fille avant de suffoquer.

Le puiné l'agrippa par les épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

«-Mes paroles ont outrepassées ma pensée. Lyanna tu es ma petite soeur. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

-Menteur.» Répliqua l'adolescente avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le Mestre se précipita sur la malade et surveilla le pouls de Lyanna avec grand intérêt. Immobile, on aurait pu la croire morte tellement sa respiration était faible. Tout Winterfell priait pour la délivrance de la pauvre enfant. Eddard se jura de ne plus quitter le chevet de sa soeur. Dans son coeur, il se mortifiait des jugements qu'il avait pu porter sur elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure alors qu'ils étaient fâchés. Si tel était le cas, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Fébrile, il questionna le Mestre.

«-Va t'elle s'en sortir?

-Je ne puis vous répondre, Ser Eddard. Vôtre soeur est entre les mains du destin.»

* * *

><p><em><strong>A SUIVRE...<strong> _


	8. Chapitre 7: Notre est la fureur

**Bonjour chers amis lecteurs,**

Me revoilà ! J'espère que les premiers épisodes de la nouvelles saison de GoT vous ont plu. En attendant l'épisode de demain qui nous en dira plus sur « la tour de la joie » et donc Lyanna, je vous soumets un nouveau chapitre.

Attention, une scène MA dans ce chapitre

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, c'est mon seul salaire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Elea Telmar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7: Notre est la Fureur .<strong>

_**Lyanna**_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les roses embaumaient les jardins. Eddard était affalé sur son lit et affichait une mine à faire peur. La jeune fille papillonna des cils et se redressa aussi bien qu'elle le put. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi tout son corps était endolori et elle ne ressentait aucune force dans ses muscles. La tête lui tourna dès qu'elle fit l'effort de tendre le bras pour réveiller son frère. Ankylosée, elle grogna. Son estomac se tordit abominablement et sa gorge parcheminée l'irrita. Elle coassa péniblement:

«-Ned... j'ai... faim...»

Lyanna ne reconnut pas sa propre voix et demeura circonspecte. Que s'était-il donc passé? Elle se souvenait d'avoir été malade mais à quel point? La jolie nordienne racla sa gorge et parvint à prononcer plus fort:

«-Ned... Ned! NED!»

Au dernier appel, le jeune homme sursauta et chuta lourdement de sa chaise. L'aspect burlesque de la scène arracha un faible rire à sa cadette. Pâle comme le lait, il la dévisageait étrangement.

«-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme...» Commenta douloureusement la brunette.

Ce qui suivit termina de la laisser dubitative et perdue. Eddard éclata en sanglots et se précipita dans ses bras. A intervalles réguliers il répétait:

«-Tu es en vie... Tu es vivante...»

Lyanna laissa son frère agir à sa guise bien qu'elle brûla d'impatience d'en connaitre plus sur son état et sur ce qui était advenu durant sa maladie. Il allait appeler le reste de la famille mais elle l'en dissuada:

«-D'abord, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.»

Le visage d'Eddard se statufia et la gravité s'installa sur ses traits. Visiblement la jument pâle s'était déchainée tandis que la jeune fille cherchait à la combattre.

«-Tu es restée alitée si longtemps Lyanna.

-Longtemps comment?» S'inquiéta la nordienne.

«-Presque un mois s'est écoulé depuis notre retour à Winterfell.» Avoua Ned, penaud. Il s'inquiétait de sa réaction.

Le coeur de Lyanna fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas.

«-Pour moi... j'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé l'oeil seulement quelques heures...

-Le mestre te donnait du vinsonge pour te forcer à dormir. Il disait que la mort était plus douce quand on ne la voyait pas venir...

-Je...»

La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Voir Eddard si échevelé lui signifiait qu'il ne mentait pas. Savoir que ses proches s'étaient follement inquiétés pour elle la dérangeait. Elle se sentait coupable de leurs tourments et ne parvenait pas à se réjouir de son rétablissement. Son frère semblait éprouver le besoin de parler. Lui d'habitude si peu loquace ne s'arrêta pas:

«-Un soir, tu ne respirais plus. Le Mestre ne trouvait plus de pouls. On a cru que tu étais ... que... enfin tu comprends. C'est alors que Robert t'a frictionnée d'une façon qu'il avait vue à Pentos. Et ton coeur est reparti. Il t'a sauvé la vie.» Lui apprit Eddard, bouleversé.

«-Robert est ici?» Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire.

La nouvelle ne l'étonna pas. Evidemment qu'il l'avait rejointe, il l'aimait. Elle éprouva un élan de gratitude infini envers son fiancé. D'abord parce qu'elle lui devait la vie. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait été aux côtés de ses frères dans cette épreuve. Il avait agi comme un homme d'honneur et un familier. Robert ne la décevait pas. Lyanna nota mentalement qu'elle le ferait mander dans sa chambre pour le remercier convenablement. Ned poursuivit son récit:

«-Il est arrivé au triple galop. Dès qu'il a su pour ta maladie il a accouru dans le Nord.

-Ce n'est guère prudent...» Commenta Lyanna, sourire aux lèvres.

«-Les hommes amoureux le sont rarement.» Sourit Eddard en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras.

Lyanna se laissa aller, goutant aux plaisirs simples d'être en famille. Les rires se tarirent pourtant vite quand elle se remémora le décès de Mère et la dispute avec son frère. Elle le repoussa et se composa une mine bien sombre.

«-Tu m'en veux toujours pour le Prince Rhaegar?» Le questionna Lyanna, pleine d'inquiétude.

Son frère s'empressa de lui répondre:

«-Non. Je te demande pardon. Ca n'étaient pas mes affaires. Tu avais raison... Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est lui qui te faisait une cour assidue. Toi tu as toujours cherché à garder tes distances. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi dur avec toi.

-C'est parce que tu te sentais coupable que tu es resté pour me veiller cette nuit?

-Ton frère n'a pas quitté votre chevet depuis l'instant où tu as perdu conscience, Lyanna.» Les coupa le Mestre dans un sourire rayonnant.

«-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.» Confessa le jeune homme avant de reprendre.

«-Je ne voulais pas que tu meures en pensant que je te détestais. Et puis, lorsque nous étions petits, tu restais toujours pour prendre soin de nous.»

Lyanna haussa les épaules et toussota. La main de Ned réchauffait la sienne. Le Mestre l'examina doucement, comme s'il craignait de la blesser. Elle remarqua alors l'effrayante maigreur de son corps. Sous alimentée, la peau laissait deviner ses os. Le savant marmonna alors:

«-Lady Lyanna, il va falloir que vous releviez votre chemise...»

La jeune fille rougit et glissa à son frère:

«-J'aimerai bien voir Benjen. Sans oublier Robert. Tu voudrais bien aller les chercher?»

Eddard opina du chef, soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter la nudité de sa soeur.

Le Mestre palpa ses muscles, écouta son coeur et lui demanda de respirer bien fort. Docile, la nordienne obéit malgré le froid qui la fit frissonner. Angoissée par le silence pesant elle demanda:

«-L'épidémie s'est elle beaucoup répandue dans le Nord?

-Winterfell a été gravement touchée, mais d'après les corbeaux que je reçois de la Citadelle, Dorne paie le plus fort prix.

-Dans combien de temps serais-je complètement remise?

-Votre survie tient déjà du miracle, Lady Lyanna.» Commenta le vieil homme. «Je vous croyais perdue. Néanmoins, je suis ravi de constater que les Sept ont refusé d'ôter votre vie.

-J'irais prier les Anciens Dieux pour les remercier de leurs bontés.» Sourit l'adolescente, fidèle aux dieux du Nord.

- «Cependant, vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

-Vous êtes devenue bien trop érudite Lyanna. Pour être franc, je ne saurais dire. Je pense que vous garderez toujours des traces de la caquesangue. Il faudra faire attention à votre alimentation, manger peu et pas trop riche. J'ai remarqué en Essos que lorsqu'un affamé recommençait à s'alimenter normalement il risquait encore plus sa vie qu'auparavant.»

Un nuage passa devant les yeux du Mestre et la jeune brune se garda de tout commentaire.

«-Même si la faim vous torture, promettez moi de n'avaler que les portions que je vous ferai porter et aux heures choisies par moi.

-Je vous le jure.» Sourit la nordienne.

«-Bien, je suis ravi de vous voir raisonnable pour une fois. Je vais de ce pas annoncer votre rétablissement à vôtre père. Passez une bonne journée, Lady Lyanna.»

Il la salua très courtoisement et la jolie demoiselle haussa la tête, lasse.

La jeune fille rabattit ses couvertures, se saisit d'une fourrure dont elle s'entoura et s'approcha de sa coiffeuse. Les quelques pas qu'elle entreprit l'épuisèrent. Lyanna se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil et tendit la main vers son miroir. Elle éprouvait le besoin de constater par elle-même les dégâts que la maladie avait laissé sur son corps. Lorsqu'elle mira son reflet, elle sursauta. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat, son teint était devenu gris et les os de ses pommettes saillaient affreusement sous sa peau. Les orbites se dessinaient, ses yeux gris semblaient bien ternes. Lyanna sentit son coeur se serrer. Sa beauté s'était envolée. Alors que les larmes montaient à ses yeux, sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre Lord Rickard.

«-Lyanna!»

L'adolescente perçut dans la voix de son père un infini soulagement. Il se précipita vers elle et la pressa contre son coeur. D'ordinaire peu effusif, il dérogea à sa règle et embrassa affectueusement sa fille sur le front puis sur les joues. Lyanna émit un petit rire qui termina de rassurer son père.

«-Comment te sens-tu?

-Ce serait mentir que de répondre bien. Mais je vais me remettre.» Hasarda la jeune fille.

«-Ne me refais jamais aussi peur, Lyanna. Je ne pourrai survivre à la mort d'un de mes enfants.» Déclara le seigneur de Winterfell avec conviction.

La jolie nordienne serra la main de son père, émue de sa réaction.

«-Je vous promets. A l'avenir je me montrerai plus prudente.

-Vous n'aurez pas le choix, Lady Lyanna. Je vous interdirai de tomber une nouvelle fois malade!» Tonitrua un géant brun.

Lyanna se retourna vers son fiancé qui se précipita vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur qui lui était peu coutumière. Sans doute devait-il craindre de la blesser avec ses larges paumes. La jeune fille apprécia sa sollicitude. Robert la souleva de terre et la fit tourbillonner dans les airs. Son rire et son air béat déridèrent Lyanna qui apprécia l'instant présent. Le Seigneur de Terres de l'Orage ressemblait à un enfant lorsqu'il déballe des cadeaux. Son enthousiasme fit fondre la jeune nordienne qui se laissa aller dans les bras de son fiancé. La vie serait simple à ses côtés. Douce même.

Lorsqu'il la déposa de nouveau dans son fauteuil, elle dit doucement:

«-Ned m'a rapporté vos exploits, Lord Robert. Il semble que je vous dois ma vie. Je ne saurai vous remercier.

-Vous êtes ma fiancée. Savoir que vous serez mienne pour jamais est une bien assez belle récompense.» Répondit le colosse.

Lyanna sentit ses joues s'empourprer. La réponse lui convenait cependant.

Délaissant un instant son futur époux, elle revint à son père:

«-Ou se trouve Brandon? Et Benjen?»

Lord Rickard la rassura:

«-Brandon est à Vivesaigues. Il célèbrera bientôt son mariage avec Catelyn Tully. La jument pâle a retardé leur union. Quand à Benjen, je l'ai envoyé au Mur le temps que l'épidémie passe.

-Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça, n'est-ce pas?» Intervint Eddard.

Lyanna remarqua alors la présence de son frère et s'étonna de le voir presque insolent face à Père. Ned n'était pas coutumier à cette morgue. Il était la glace. Elle le feu. Il la dévisageait de ce regard qu'elle connaissait si bien: il lui demandait silencieusement d'intervenir dans son sens. Comprenant le drame qui s'était joué au cours de sa maladie, Lyanna sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle se reprit et osa demander:

«-Quand rentrera mon petit frère?»

Le visage de Lord Rickard se referma et elle l'entendit répondre:

«- Les Stark doivent garder le Mur. A chaque génération ou presque, les Lords de Winterfell y envoient un de leurs puinés.

-Benjen est en droit de choisir sa destiné.» Affirma Ned avant de reprendre :

«-Il est encore trop jeune pour prendre le Noir. La Garde de Nuit n'a que faire d'un enfant. - Sa place n'est pas là-bas.» Renchérit Lyanna.

Elle s'imaginait mal son petit frère renoncer à la vie sans avoir même commencé à vivre. Prendre le Noir était un bien grand sacrifice.

«-Un jour pourtant, il rejoindra définitivement le Mur.» Glissa Lord Rickard.

«-Mère aurait voulu que Benjen puisse choisir.» Darda la jeune fille, acerbe.

«-Je vois que tu es rétablie. Tu as retrouvé ta langue agile. Mais puisque tu le désires Lyanna, j'irai envoyer un corbeau pour demander à ton frère de rentrer à Winterfell.» Commenta Père avec une pointe d'agacement.

Lyanna bailla avant de sourire avec innocence. Ils avaient gagné du temps. Bientôt leur père oublierait son désir d'envoyer un Stark à Chateaunoir. Son frère lui adressa un sourire attendrit et décida de changer de sujet.

«-Les cuisines sont entrain de te préparer de quoi te restaurer. Le Mestre veille.»

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, une servante s'annonça avec un plateau pour la malade.

«-Ah, qu'est ce que je disais!»

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et s'adressa à son fiancé:

«-Robert, pourriez vous me raccompagner au lit? Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus.»

Lyanna lut dans les yeux de son promis une infinie gratitude. Cette épreuve pourrait bien les rapprocher encore. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers son futur beau-père mais Lord Rickard semblait approuver. Alors, il enlaça le corps malingre de Lyanna, la souleva en amazone et la déposa sur ses couvertures. Elle le remercia doucement et ordonna à la servante de s'approcher. Tous prirent congé mais lorsque Robert s'éloigna d'elle, Lyanna le retint:

«-J'aimerai que vous demeuriez avec moi. Si cela ne vous dérange pas.»

Elle sentit ses joues rosir. C'était assez osé mais après tout, elle désirait passer le plus de temps possible avec son fiancé.

«-Euh.. Et bien... je... c'est à dire... votre Père...

-Ne voit aucune raison de s'y opposer.» Trancha le seigneur de Winterfell un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il passa le pas de la porte mais ne la referma pas.

«-C'est déjà mieux que rien.» Commenta Robert avec un air malicieux.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants sans rien se dire, béats. Puis le ventre de Lyanna gronda abominablement. La jeune fille piqua du nez, confuse:

«-Je suis désolée, ça n'est pas convenable...

-Je me moque de ce qui est convenable ou pas. Et je crois que vous aussi. C'est pour ça que je vous veux, Lyanna. Parce qu'avec vous, tout n'est que clarté. Que simplicité.

-Je suis plus complexe qu'il n'y parait, Robert.» Rit la jolie nordienne, faussement offusquée.

«-Mon précepteur disait que le coeur d'une femme est un océan de secrets. J'ai hâte de connaitre les vôtres, Lyanna.

-Un jour peut-être, Robert. Si je suis pas morte de faim d'ici là!» Sourit-elle alors qu'elle salivait devant son bouillon.

«-Par les Sept! Je bavarde, je bavarde et je ne vous nourris pas! Pardonnez moi!»

Au plus grand étonnement de l'adolescente, elle s'aperçut que son fiancé venait de se saisit de la cuillère d'argent pour la nourrir lui même. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, l'installa contre sa poitrine et porta le breuvage aux lèvres de la malade. Lyanna déglutit péniblement et grimaça.

«-Là... là... ça va aller.» L'encouragea Robert tout en caressant ses cheveux.

La jolie brune apprécia la tendresse de son fiancé. Longtemps elle avait cru qu'il n'était qu'un soudard mais il possédait de réelles qualités. Elle prit son repas avec plaisir, bercée par les ragots de Winterfell distillés par le Lord des Terres de l'Orage.

Lorsqu'elle fut repue, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le cliquetis des armes la fit revenir à elle. Depuis son «réveil», cinq jours auparavant, la jeune fille oscillait entre sommeil profond et quelques heures d'éveil. A chaque fois, Robert se tenait à ses côtés. Il lui lisait des histoires, jouait aux dés ou aux cartes. Ses attentions à son égard la touchaient au plus haut point. Petit à petit, la séduction agissait. Désormais, Lyanna devait bien l'avouer, elle regardait Robert d'une façon différente...

La jolie nordienne ramena sur sa poitrine la peau de loup et jeta un coup d'oeil depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Robert et Eddard tuaient l'ennui en s'exerçant à des passes d'armes. Lyanna put admirer la dextérité de son promis. A son grand étonnement, le gauche Robert devenait agile et presque gracieux une épée à la main. Ned possédait une impressionnante vivacité mais son assaillant le faisait plier avec sa force herculéenne.

Epuisés, les deux jeunes gens s'assirent près de la margelle du puits et commencèrent à converser:

«-Quand penses-tu que Lyanna sera remise de la jument-pâle?

-Je ne sais. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ceci, Robert?

-J'aimerai... je voudrai... Je suis amoureux Ned. Je la veux. Je souhaite pouvoir la présenter comme ma femme. L'attente me rend fou. Je crains qu'elle ne revienne sur sa promesse...»

Eddard pâlit et demanda, inquiet:

«-T'aurais-elle fait quelque confidence dans ce sens?»

Son ami éclata de rire comme si l'interrogation du nordien était la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendue.

«-Non, évidemment que non. Mais Lyanna est une jeune fille si libre. Si belle. Elle pourrait aspirer à en aimer un autre que moi.» Répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux cette fois.

«-Je connais ma soeur. Si elle t'a donné son coeur, personne ne pourra te le reprendre.» Confessa Ned avec fermeté.

«-Je ne doute pas d'elle. Je me sens simplement misérable à côté de Lyanna.» Murmura le colosse des terres de l'Est.

Lyanna esquissa un léger sourire et s'enveloppa encore plus dans ses fourrures. Robert était un très bel homme, elle devait en convenir. Il l'aimait passionnément et elle... elle devait bien se l'avouer, le jeune cerf avait gagné son estime et son coeur. A sa façon, elle tombait chaque jour un peu plus amoureuse de lui. C'était différent d'avec Rhaegar Targaryen. D'une façon confuse, la jeune louve devinait que Robert était le droit chemin et elle aspirait plus que tout au bonheur qui lui était promis. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, lui crier qu'il était tout à fait digne d'elle. Qu'elle chérissait son nom et qu'elle aussi aspirait à devenir sa femme.

«-Je suis ravi de te voir sourire ainsi en observant ton fiancé, Lyanna.» Murmura Lord Rickard à son oreille.

La jeune fille sursauta car elle n'avait pas entendu son père entrer chez elle.

«-Je... Il est...

-Parfois je me rappelle ta colère lorsque je t'ai donné à lui.

-Je n'étais pas prête à me fiancer.» Confessa la jolie brune.

«-C'est faux ma fille. Tu ignorais seulement ce que tu voulais. Personne ne t'avait préparée à cette demande. Je suis navré qu'elle ne t'ai pas réjouie en son temps...»

Lord Rickard prit sa fille dans ses bras et tous deux observaient Eddard et Robert par la fenêtre. Les deux chevaliers avaient repris les frappes d'estocs et les parades.

«-J'ai été très dur avec toi. Je ne pensais qu'aux alliances, au pouvoir. Je sais désormais de source sûre qu'Aerys le Fol sera bientôt destitué et que le Prince Dragon devrait accéder au trône...»

La nouvelle fit frissonner Lyanna.

«-Vraiment?

-Certains oiseaux pépient jusqu'à Winterfell.»

Lyanna fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Son père nota son changement d'humeur et l'encouragea à s'exprimer. Elle ne se fit donc pas prier.

«-Je me méfie de Varys. Sa réputation n'est pas bonne. Il pourrait trahir celui qu'il soutient s'il sentait le vent tourner.» Glissa la nordienne d'une voix atone.

«-Tu connais la réputation de Lord Varys?» S'étonna Lord Rickard, amusé.

«-Lors du tournois de Harrenhall les couloirs bruissaient de ses manigances.» Répondit platement Lyanna.

«-Qu'importe! Les raisons qui me poussaient à te faire épouser Robert mourront avec Aerys. Quand Rhaegar prendra le pouvoir, les Sept Couronnes connaitront la paix et la prospérité. Ce jeune homme sera un excellent roi. Si tu le voulais, tu..

-Me demandez-vous si j'aime Robert Baratheon, Père?

-Je te demande si tu souhaite toujours l'épouser ou si ton coeur lui préfère un autre prétendant. Winterfell est sauf. Je t'autorise à prendre pour mari l'homme de ton choix.»

La nouvelle laissa Lyanna pantelante. Longtemps, l'idée même de se fiancer avec Robert lui retournait l'estomac. Puis il y avait eu Harrenhall. Leurs échanges, la soirée passée à manger des fraises au coin du feu... L'image fugace du profil parfait de Rhaegar s'imposa à elle. Elle l'avait aimé au premier regard. Si seulement il avait été libre...

Un crissement de fer la sortit de sa torpeur. Robert riait fort face à Eddard, en vilaine posture. Le coeur de la jeune fille s'échauffa. A part Rhaegar, seul l'hercule brun avait su toucher son âme.

«-Il est l'homme de mon choix.»

Lord Rickard adressa un doux sourire à sa fille et glissa:

«-Alors vous vous unirez.

-J'aimerai lui appartenir au plus vite.» Confia Lyanna.

«-Pourquoi cette précipitation?» Demanda le seigneur de Winterfell.

L'adolescente lui répondit avec grâce:

«-Parce qu'aujourd'hui je sais que la vie est trop courte. Je n'ai pas envie de la passer sans être à ses côtés.

-J'espère que Robert connait la chance qu'il a d'être aimé de toi, mon enfant.» Murmura Lord Rickard en lui embrassant le front.

«-Je vous laisse libres de la date. Agissez comme bon vous semble.» Conclut-il avant de la quitter. Sur le pas de la porte, il croisa un ménestrel qu'il bouscula.

La cohue tira la jolie nordienne de la contemplation de son fiancé. Bianca, la camériste de Lyanna, lui annonça:

«-Comme les Mestres vous ordonnent de garder le lit, Lord Robert a pensé à vous distraire.»

La jolie brune esquissa un léger sourire, invita le jeune musicien à s'installer et songea:

«-Anciens et Nouveaux Dieux, ayez pitié pour lui. Ayez pitié pour moi. Bénissez nous d'un amour plus puissant que tout.»

Tandis qu'elle prononçait cette prière silencieuse, elle traça de sa jolie écriture quelques mots de remerciement à son fiancé. Elle remit le parchemin à Bianca et ordonna à ce qu'il soit transmis sur l'heure à Robert. Puis, elle revint vers le ménestrel et l'encouragea à chanter.

«-Que souhaitez vous, gente demoiselle?

-Nous commencerons par une chanson légère...

«A la volette»?

Par exemple. A vous maitre baladin!»

Lyanna commença à piquer à petit points son ouvrage tandis que l'après midi estival réchauffait la terre. Bientôt, les sons des épées cessèrent. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cour et aperçut Eddard et Robert se baigner. Vite, elle détourna les yeux. Mais l'espace d'un instant, elle avait pu contempler le corps à demi-nu de son fiancé. Son ventre se crispa et elle s'étonna de cette réaction inopinée.

Le son cristallin des cordes créa une ambiance irréelle dans la chambre de l'ancienne malade. Cette dernière continuait de sa broderie, sagement assise dans un large fauteuil moelleux et garnit de fourrures. Distraite, elle osa regarder de nouveau la cour. Robert désormais se séchait au soleil. Leur regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un battement de coeur avant que Lyanna ne détourne à nouveau le regard. Son fiancé la désarçonnait et son corps de fille s'éveillait avec les premières chaleurs d'été. Furieuse de s'oublier, elle reprit son ouvrage. Son oreille écoutait attentivement les notes pures de l'instrument ainsi que la voix douce et sensuelle du chanteur. Il débutait une nouvelle ritournelle, romanesque et romantique:

«-Elle a retiré son tablier,

Pour mettre une robe de mariée,

Elle a caché ses mains dans des gants

Et ses pieds dans des souliers blancs.

Elle s'est regardée dans le miroir

Et s'est trouvée belle...»

Lyanna se surprit à fredonner les paroles de cette chanson traditionnelle du septentrion.

«-Puis, elle est, descendue en chantant,

En offrant, ses sourires au printemps,

Au grands arbres, aux fleurs et aux oiseaux,

S'est assise près de l'étang,

Se voyant et s'admirant dans l'eau...»

Un bruit de pas lui fit relever les yeux. Le colosse de l'Est s'annonça à sa porte et elle l'invita à la rejoindre d'un signe de tête. Ses vêtements étaient encore humides et il marchait sur la pointe des pieds, craignant de salir le sol. Lyanna esquissa un sourire amusé. Décidément, il parvenait toujours à la surprendre! Robert alla s'assoir à ses pieds et embrassa délicatement les mains de sa fiancée.

Eddard l'accompagnait mais il préféra s'installer sur une large fourrure d'ours. Le crin-crin de la viole continuait de résonner dans la pièce et le ménestrel chantait:

«-C'est lorsqu'elle voulu se relever,

Qu'elle vit un jeune homme s'approcher,

Il semblait sortir du fond de l'eau,

Tout mouillé elle l'a trouvé... beau.»

Lyanna glissa un regard complice à Robert qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Comme s'ils avaient été seuls, il lui murmura à l'oreille la suite de la ritournelle:

«-Et elle a compris à son regard,

Qu'il la trouvait belle...»

Lyanna entra dans son jeu de séduction:

«-Et son corps ne s'est pas défendu,

Et l'amour, en elle s'est répandu.

Mais la cloche à sonné au château,

C'est alors que l'inconnu s'est perdu,

A disparu,

Dans l'eau...»

Le coeur de la jolie nordienne battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Robert se trouvait si proche d'elle qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser. Et par les Anciens Dieux, qu'est ce qu'elle en avait envie! Il s'avérait plein de qualités, surprenant et tendre. Oui, elle le voulait désormais, de toute son âme. Le prince Rhaegar n'avait été qu'une passade, un émoi de fille innocente. Elle devinait que Robert faisait naitre la femme. Leur promiscuité éveillait la curiosité de la demoiselle. Maintenant qu'elle avait dit à son père qu'elle voulait épouser Robert sous peu, elle pouvait se lancer. Prendre la grande décision. La décision définitive. Elle devait l'annoncer à son fiancé.

«-Ce soir, retrouvez moi dans ma chambre.» Glissa t'elle à son oreille.

«-Vraiment?» S'étonna t'il. Il semblait stupéfait par l'audace de sa promise.

La jeune fille rougit un bref instant avant de se reprendre.

«-Ca ne serait pas la première fois que vous vous glisseriez dans mes appartements à la nuit tombée... Vous gouterez ainsi aux fraises de Winterfell» Murmura Lyanna, faisant malicieusement référence aux quelques instants volés à Harrenhall.

«-Je plaide coupable, milady...». Conclut le jeune homme, intrigué, avant de la quitter.

Eddard n'avait rien perdu du manège de sa soeur avec son meilleur ami. Il s'assit à la place que ce dernier occupait précédemment et commença:

«-Tu sembles plus... incline aux badineries de Robert.

-Il est mon fiancé. Bientôt mon époux.

-C'est ce que disait Père. D'après lui, tu demanderais à ce que l'on presse vôtre union.» Poursuivit Ned, suspicieux.

«-C'est vrai.

-Puis-je connaitre le pourquoi de ce spectaculaire revirement?

-Je crois...» Lyanna n'osa aller plus avant.

«-Tu crois?» L'encouragea Eddard.

«-Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de Robert Baratheon.» Annonça avec précipitation la jeune fille.

Le visage de son frère s'illumina. C'était comme si on venait de lui ôter un énorme poids des épaules.

«-Tu... tu l'aimes?

-Je ne sais pas... Je... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. J'ai... J'ai le ventre qui se noue quand il est là, je me sens malhabile, inquiète...

-Je reconnais ces symptômes...» Se moqua gentiment Eddard avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil complice. Il chantonna à tue tête avec une voix crâne:

«-Lyanna est amoureuse, Lyanna est amoureuse, Lyanna est amoureuse.»

Il s'arrêta seulement lorsque le chausson de sa soeur vola près de sa figure.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lyanna fit semblant de prendre son vinsonge cette nuit là. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement tandis qu'elle écoutait les gouttes de la clepsydre s'écouler. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et Robert ne s'était toujours pas présenté à sa porte. S'était-il endormi? Ned l'avait-il surpris? Pire, Père? La jolie brune se rongeait les sangs. Pour tromper son ennui et son inquiétude, elle rajusta sa chemise de nuit. Le lin, très fin, dessinait ses courbes et une légère transparence la rendait, selon elle, attirante. Ses longs cheveux, qu'elle avait pris soin de brosser, retombaient sur ses épaules avec élégance. Elle s'était même subtilement parfumée. Tout était prêt pour qu'elle puisse recevoir son fiancé... Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de fiancé. Que pouvait-il bien faire?

Un bruit sourd, comme le braiment d'un âne qu'on égorge attira son attention. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre et découvrit le colosse brun, rouge de sueur et dégoulinant, qui tentait d'escalader le mur qui menait à sa chambre. Mentalement, la jeune fille pestait: il en faisait du bruit. S'il se faisait repérer, tout était perdu! Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent être des siècles, Robert se glissa péniblement dans sa chambre. Hirsute, puant et légèrement aviné, il la dégoutait un peu. Cependant, l'éclat joyeux dans son regard adoucit le coeur de la jeune fiancée. Avec la malice d'un enfant, il sortit de dessous sa cape un petit coffret en argent qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Lyanna y découvrit avec bonheur des fraises. Le jeune homme glissa:

«-Et celles-ci sont de Winterfell.»

Il déposa le coffret sur un guéridon et s'approcha pour allumer un flambeau. La jeune fille l'en dissuada:

«-Si l'on voit de la lumière à ma chambre, on croira que je me suis trouvée mal et tout le château déboulera ici. Je doute que vous souhaitiez qu'on nous découvre ainsi.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça, Lady Lyanna?» Crâna Robert.

«-Le fait que vous ayez escaladé en pleine nuit le mur qui mène à ma chambre est un bon indice, je trouve.» Le provoqua la jolie nordienne.

Son fiancé étouffa un rire avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Avec beaucoup de maladresse, il posa sa paume sur la joue pâle de sa fiancée. Lyanna y joignit la sienne avant de le guider sur sa peau. Elle l'emmena jusque son cou, le fit glisser sur ses épaules. Robert ne la quittait pas des yeux comme envoûté.

«-Vous êtes la plus belle créature qui m'ai été donnée de voir. Jamais je n'aurais crû pouvoir vous aimer. Et que vous puissiez m'aimer à vôtre tour...» Hoqueta le seigneur des Terres de l'Orage.

Lyanna nota qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Le clair de lune illuminait la pièce d'une pâle aura. Son regard s'attardait sur ses courbes et il déglutissait avec peine. Elle lui confessa:

«-J'ai demandé à mon père que notre union se fasse au plus vite. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose désormais: passer le restant de ma vie à vos côtés. Enfin, si vous voulez de moi.

-Comment ça, «si je veux de vous»? Evidemment que je veux de vous!» Tonitrua le géant avant de se reprendre.

«-Vous voulez vraiment que tout Winterfell se précipite dans mes appartements!» Le gronda gentiment Lyanna.

-«Vous faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes.» S'enthousiasma t'il en embrassant les mains de sa fiancée, puis ses lèvres.

D'abord, se fut un baiser hésitant et rapide. Cependant, Robert s'enhardit bien vite et commença à se montrer plus passionné et fiévreux. Lyanna, qui n'en demandait pas tant, se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant. C'est lui qui rompit leur étreinte, essoufflé.

«-Je.. Ce n'est pas convenable, je...»

La jeune louve émit un soupir déçu. Alarmé de l'avoir blessée, le jeune homme s'expliqua:

«-Je vous sais innocente en ce domaine. Je... Votre honneur...

-Notre mariage aura bientôt lieu.

-Si nous concevions un enfant...» Argua Robert, désarçonné.

«-Et bien nous dirions qu'il a été conçu le soir de la nuit de noce et qu'il est né avant terme.» Enragea la jolie brune.

«-Vous avez pensé à tout» Répliqua le jeune homme, sarcastique.

«-Traitez moi de putain tant que vous y êtes!» S'offusqua la nordienne, rouge de colère.

Cet ultime affront sembla embraser le colosse brun. Avec brusquerie, il l'empêcha de poursuivre plus avant. Ses lèvres embrassaient passionnément celles de sa promise. Ses mains rugueuses se frayèrent un chemin sur la peau veloutée de la jeune femme, glissèrent jusqu'à la fine chemise. Là, il effleura la poitrine offerte. Il grogna contre la bouche de Lyanna et cette dernière crût y percevoir une appréciation. Perdue face à ces sensations nouvelles, elle demeura pantelante dans les bras de Robert Baratheon. Le sang tambourinait dans ses tempes. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle entendit la robe se déchirer brusquement. Dans un réflexe de pudeur, la jolie brune chercha à protéger son buste. Son fiancé l'en empêcha:

«-Il ne faut pas prendre ombrage à l'évocation des prostituées. Une femme accomplie est à la fois une sainte et une putain. Je vous promets de vous vénérer Lyanna, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et je jure de vous aimer et de vous combler. Je vous veux. Toute entière.»

Il effleura un sein rond et lourd, hérissé en raison du froid et de cette sensation inconnue. La nordienne goûtait aux caresses expérimentées de son amant avec une pointe d'angoisse. Une question l'obsédait: aurait-elle mal?

Robert fit glisser la chemise en lin sur la peau satinée de Lyanna. Cette dernière tomba aux pieds de la jeune fille en une corolle lacérée. Désormais nue devant son fiancé, elle frissonna avant de chercher à masquer son ventre. Le jeune homme délaissa la poitrine de sa promise et la gronda doucement.

«-Lyanna... Laissez vos mains…

-Je...

-Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec car vous vous connaissez peu. Vous ignorez à quel point vous êtes belle, à quel point vôtre corps peut être incroyable. N'ayez pas peur, je vous enseignerai.» Murmura t'il avec dévotion.

«-C'est que je...

-Laissez vous aller Lyanna. Je sais que cela peut être inquiétant. Je ne ferai rien qui ne vous déplaise. Si vous voulez tout arrêter, vous pouvez, à n'importe quel moment me le dire. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller... jusqu'au bout.» Rougit le jeune homme cette fois ci embarrassé. Il reprit gentiment:

«-Avez-vous peur?

-Un peu...» Dû admettre Lyanna.

«-Je ferai attention à vous. Mais surtout n'hésitez pas à m'interrompre si quelque chose ne va pas. D'accord?

-D'accord.» Souffla la jeune fille avec une infinie reconnaissance.

Robert effleura sa peau du bout des doigts, dans un geste à la fois léger et craintif. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit de fourrures. Délicatement, il embrassa la poitrine offerte, ainsi que le ventre, les cuisses... Lyanna inspirait bruyamment, explorant les réactions de son corps. Il se réchauffait de façon agréable sous les paumes de son fiancé. Puis, elle sentit une humidité entre ses jambes ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Robert s'en aperçut et expliqua dans un souffle:

«-N'y prenez pas garde. C'est normal. Votre corps se prépare à recevoir le mien. Cela m'indique que je fais bien les choses... Laissez-vous aller Lyanna...»

Les dernières paroles du colosse brun firent un effet fou à la jeune fille. Elle commençait à transpirer et à respirer avec difficulté. La respiration de Robert sur sa peau, ses doigts qui se frayaient des passages dans tous les recoins de son corps la faisaient frémir. Ces sensations nouvelles la grisaient au plus haut point. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment comment il était arrivé là, il l'embrassa. Mais pas sur les lèvres. Lyanna retint un hoquet de surprise. Ses jambes se crispèrent délicieusement. Robert s'arrêta et leva ses yeux vers elle. La jolie nordienne rougit. C'était tellement... déroutant.

«-Il ne faut pas avoir honte de son plaisir Lyanna. Souhaitez-vous que je continue ou pas?»

Le coeur de la jeune fille tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Que répondre à cet homme qui lui faisait perdre la raison? Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Son cerveau lui hurlait que c'était mal mais par les Anciens Dieux, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être agréable. Penaude, elle opina du chef. Robert esquissa un sourire et se remit à l'ouvrage. Il embrassa, souffla, lécha et peu à peu Lyanna se sentit se consumer. Si c'était ça l'amour, alors elle signait tout de suite.

Vite, trop vite, son promis s'arrêta. Confuse, le rouge aux joues, la jeune fille se redressa sur ses avant-bras. C'est alors qu'elle put admirer Robert Baratheon. Il se délesta de sa chemise d'un geste fluide et félin. La sensualité du colosse brun la faucha. Jamais elle n'avait pensé trouver un homme aussi bien fait sous ses vêtements. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et attendit. Comme hypnotisée, Lyanna s'approcha de lui et posa ses paumes sur les pectoraux du jeune Lord. Avec agilité, elle suivit les cicatrices qui déjà striaient sa peau.

«-Les maitres d'armes ne furent pas tendre avec moi.» Grogna t'il.

«-Mais il firent de vous une fine lame.» Commenta la jeune fille.

«-C'est le prix à payer, oui.» Commenta Robert avec détachement avant de reprendre.

«-Nous n'avons pas touché aux fraises...»

Son sourire malicieux indiqua à Lyanna qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Intriguée, elle suivit du regard les gestes de son fiancé. Il approcha la corbeille et se servit d'un fruit. Enhardie par leurs premiers émois, la jeune fille se redressa et vint picorer la fraise sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et avala difficilement la baie.

«-Vous voilà bien entreprenante...

-Je... C'est que...» Bafouilla Lyanna, désemparée.

«-Ne vous excusez pas. J'ai aimé ça.» Souffla Robert d'une voix suave.

La jolie nordienne esquissa un sourire avant de se servir à nouveau. Elle croqua à pleines dents le fruit, laissant couler le jus sur son menton. Son fiancé s'approcha, embrassa sa mandibule, lécha doucement le sillon rose et poursuivit le long de son cou. Lyanna renversa sa tête en arrière. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent avec ceux de Robert et elle sentit son corps s'alanguir. Il gémit contre son oreille:

«-Je vais enlever mes braies.»

Lyanna sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Le moment était arrivé...

Lorsque Robert fut nu devant elle, une brusque crainte s'empara de la jeune fille. Cette chose monstrueuse et tendue ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie. C'était velu au niveau du ventre, puis dressé et rose. Assez imposant pour se demander si l'on ne risquait pas de s'empaler dessus. D'instinct, elle resserra ses cuisses. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et baisa ses lèvres doucement. Sa langue dansait avec celle de Lyanna et de nouveau la jeune fille sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Puis, il susurra à son oreille:

«-Je t'aime...»

Cet aveu sincère décida la jolie brune. Elle écarta son promis d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, couleur azur. Elle y lu une infinie tendresse et une dévotion sans borne. Il avait délaissé le froid vouvoiement pour la tendresse du «tu». Elle décida de l'imiter.

«-Je t'aime aussi.» Confessa t'elle.

Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et demanda d'une petite voix:

«-Est-ce que tu vas me prendre cette nuit?»

La question sembla désarçonner Robert. Il l'observa avec intensité et répliqua:

«-Je... tu n'as pas peur?

-Je n'ai plus peur.

-Sûre?

-Certaine.» Trancha Lyanna.

Elle vit son fiancé sourire et il la fit basculer de nouveau sur le lit. Les mains du jeune homme embrasaient la peau de sa promise et peu à peu leurs corps se fondaient l'un sur l'autre. Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle sentit la chose dure se frotter sur elle, longer son ventre... D'un geste assuré, il la fit pivoter sur le dos et, avec une certaine brutalité, il releva les cuisses de Lyanna. Il plongea dans cet interstice mais s'arrêta avant de la déflorer. Il glissa sur elle et prit appui de part et d'autre de sa tête. On aurait dit qu'il prenait garde à ne pas l'écraser. Lyanna lui en fut profondément reconnaissante. La jeune fille sentait qu'il se trouvait là, tout contre elle. Il frémit à l'orée de sa vertu, glissa sur elle, l'énervait sans jamais y pénétrer. Le coeur de l'adolescente s'emballa. Il murmura:

«-Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal. Je m'arrêterai un temps. Puis tu verras. Ca ira.»

Lyanna lui adressa un petit sourire inquiet et il comprit qu'elle lui donnait l'autorisation. Alors, il l'embrassa et s'unit à elle. Robert étouffa le cri de souffrance de sa fiancée dans sa bouche. Il la sentit se raidir sous la douleur et s'arrêta net. Il attendit de la sentir se détendre avant de commencer un va et vient. Lyanna irradiait de beauté dans la pale clarté de la lune. Elle subissait ses assauts avec retenue et inquiétude. Puis, peu à peu, elle commença a gémir. Robert retrouva toute sa vigueur et prit un rythme implacable. Lyanna, perdue, sentait quelque chose frotter en elle. D'abord ce fut désagréable mais peu à peu, son corps s'habitua. Une douce chaleur irradiait dans ses reins et commença à monter en elle. La jeune fille pressentit un sentiment agréable après cette douleur atroce qui lui avait déchiré le ventre. Pourtant, cela n'arriva pas. Robert stoppa sa cavalcade effrénée par un râle guttural avant de s'effondrer sur elle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A SUIVRE<strong>_


End file.
